


Harry Potter i Nowy Początek

by Sioska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioska/pseuds/Sioska
Summary: AU. Narastająca moc dwójki niesamowitych czarodziejów zbliża ich do siebie. Sprawia, że zaczynają widzieć sytuację w której się znaleźli z nowej perspektywy. Odkrywają, że człowiek zmienia się całe życie i tylko od nich zależy jak przeżyją być może ostatnie miesiące swojego życia.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry leżał na łóżku zasłaniając ramieniem oczy. Jego okulary leżały pobite gdzieś w bałaganie na podłodze. Dyszał ciężko. Za duża koszulka przyklejała mu się do mokrej od potu piersi, ukazując chude ciało chłopaka. Wyglądał żałośnie. Włosy miał w nieładzie, a usta spierzchnięte i blade, jakby ostatnie dni spędził na pustyni.  
W rzeczywistości czuł się tak, jakby zamknięto go w chłodni. Drżał lekko ma całym ciele. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, wiedział tylko, że jest źle i powinien skontaktować się z lekarzem, ale jego wuj nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Kiedy przyszedł poprzedniego wieczora, błagając niemal o to, by zabrali go do szpitala, pan Dursley tylko się szyderczo roześmiał:  
\- Chyba nie myślisz, chłopcze, że dam się na to nabrać! - wciąż słyszał jego głos w głowie. - Jesteś żałosny. Sam sobie winien. Pewnie przywlokłeś jakąś WASZĄ chorobę! Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest zaraźliwa! - wuj mówił to z takim obrzydzeniem, że nawet Harry'emu, który był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania, zrobiło się przykro.  
Chłopak próbował już wszystkiego. W akcie desperacji, wysłał swoją sowę nawet do Dumbledora, ale stary dyrektor nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mu odpowiedzieć. Mijały dni, a stan chłopaka tylko się pogarszał.  
Kilka dni wcześniej, w dniu jego urodzin, dostał tylko prezent od Hagrida. Poza tym nie miał z nikim kontaktu. Półolbrzym pisał w krótkim liściku dołączonym do tortu o tym, że Zakon zmienił siedzibę, ale nie podał adresu. Widocznie na nowym domu również ciążyło zaklęcie Fieddeliusa. Wspomniał też, że Hardodziób wrócił do Hogwartu i że Zgredek go pozdrawia.  
Harry jęknął głucho, kiedy usłyszał łomotanie do drzwi. Głowa bolała go strasznie, nie mógł skupić wzroku na jednym punkcie, ale wstał powoli i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi, żeby je otworzyć. Myślał, że może jego wujostwo wróciło wcześniej z wakacji, choć było to mało prawdopodobne, przede wszystkim nikt by nie pukał do jego pokoju. Mogła być to jeszcze pani Figg, która miała klucze do domu, bo Petunia prosiła ja przed wyjazdem o doglądanie Harry'ego. Nic niebezpiecznego nie przychodziło mu do głowy, żaden negatywnie do niego nastawiony czarodziej, chcący go skrzywdzić, nie mógł zbliżyć się do tego domu.  
Zanim zdążył zareagować, coś drobnego i rudego rzuciło mu się na szyję, tak, że prawie stracił równowagę.  
\- Harry! - głos był dziwnie znajomy, ale póki nie odsunął dziewczyny od siebie, nie mógł go rozpoznać. A kiedy to zrobił, był w takim szoku, że na chwilę zapomniał o tym jak podle się czuje.  
\- Ginny! Co ty tu robisz? - wykrztusił, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co właśnie miało miejsce.  
\- Uciekłam - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, bezceremonialnie siadając na jego łóżku. - Straszny tu bajzel, prawie jak u mnie w pokoju.  
\- Co zrobiłaś?!  
\- Harry, nie zrozum mnie źle, szalenie seksownie wyglądasz bez okularów i w mokrej koszulce, ale wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego wyglądasz jak pacjent Świętego Munga?  
\- Ginny, to niebezpieczne!  
\- Niebezpiecznym jest też nic nie jedzenie i nie odzywanie się do swoich przyjaciół, kiedy się o ciebie martwią - odpowiedziała, nawet nie siląc się na łagodny ton.  
Harry z westchnieniem opadł na łóżko obok niej i zasłonił sobie poduszką twarz. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale miał wrażenie, że go to nie obchodzi. Uświadomił sobie, że odczuwa ulgę, widząc Weasley w swoim pokoju. Jej obecność dowodziła, że ostatnie pięć lat, to nie był sen. Ale to nie wyjaśniało co nastolatka tu robi.  
\- Mhm... Ale co ty tu robisz? - wymamrotał i zaraz usłyszał jej śmiech. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, wcale nie sprawił mi większego bólu, tylko wydawało mu się, że wręcz pomógł. Sam mimowolnie uniósł kąciki ust.  
\- Chciałam cię zobaczyć i porozmawiać o czymś ważnym. Dumbledore powiedział, że w tym roku nie chcesz przyjechać do nas i będziesz dopiero na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. A ja mu nie uwierzyłam, ukradłam tacie trochę mugolskich pieniędzy, ubrałam się jak przeciętny dzieciak i przekupiłam George'a, by mi powiedział gdzie mieszkasz, bo sam mi tego nigdy nie powiedziałeś, choć od roku pierdzielisz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - powiedziała i dźgnęła go oskarżycielsko w pierś palcem. - A tu masz obiad od mamy - dodała i położyła na nim ciężkie zawiniątko.  
Harry odsłonił twarz i spojrzał na nią dziwnie, po czym zebrał się, sięgnął po okulary, które same znalazły się w jego dłoni i usiadł przy biurku, by zjeść. Jedzenie było już dawno zimne, w końcu Ginny jechała do niego pewnie aż z Londynu, ale i tak było pyszne. Harry nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatni raz się tak najadł. Pani Figg przynosiła mu tylko to co sama jadła, a smakowało to niewiele lepiej od karmy dla kotów, z kolei Państwo Dursley nie zostawili mu pieniędzy. Kiedy skończył, otarł usta chusteczką i odwrócił się do przyjaciółki.  
Dziewczyna właśnie pochylała się nad podłogą i po kolei podnosiła jego rzeczy, segregując je na brudne ubrania, śmieci i rzeczy jeszcze potencjalnie przydatne, które wrzucała od razu do jego kufra. Zmieniła się bardzo. Włosy jej urosły i ściemniały, teraz sięgały aż za pośladki i lekko się kręciły na końcówkach, czego wcześniej nigdy nie zauważył. Wydało się, że dojrzała. Wciąż była bardzo szczupła, ale mógłby się założyć, że nabrała trochę kształtów. Wydawała się taka malutka i delikatna. A Harry'emu to się niebezpiecznie podobało. Pierwszy raz patrzył na nią w ten sposób.  
\- Nie śliń się, Potter - parsknęła, niedbale odrzucając włosy do tyłu. - Jestem tu w konkretnym celu. Raz, trzeba cię postawić na nogi, a dwa... - zawahała się chwilę - potrzebuje rady. Jesteś dobry w radzeniu sobie z takimi problemami.  
\- Wcale się nie ślinię!  
\- Wybacz. Przyzwyczaiłam się, że większość chłopców parzy na mnie ostatnio jak na obiekt do wydupczenia. Jestem przewrażliwiona.  
Chwilę panowała cisza, a Ginny w tym czasie kończyła sprzątać podłogę.  
\- Zaczniesz się zbierać, czy pod prysznic mam cię siłą zaciągnąć? - zapytała nagle, a Harry podskoczył na krześle.  
\- Brzmi ciekawie, szkoda że nie mam siły nawet na zejście po szklankę wody, bo pewnie bym skorzystał - odpowiedział, szybko odzyskując panowanie nad sobą. Oboje się lekko zarumienił, a Potter w koncu wstał, zebrał kilka swoich ubrań i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Ginny skuliła się gwałtownie. Nie spodziewała się, że udawanie beztroskiej będzie od niej tak ciężkie. Przyszła tu z duszą na ramieniu, kompletnie bez planu, a kiedy zobaczyła Harry'ego, swoją dawną miłość, poczuła jak wszystko wraca z siłą tsunami. Przerażało ją to i jednocześnie fascynowało.  
Czekając aż chłopak skończy się myć, zastanawiała się co takiego może mu być. W niewielkiej torebce, która miała przy sobie, miała podstawowy zestaw uzdrowicielski, który dostała pod koniec zeszłego roku od swojej mentorki, pani Poppy Pomfrey, hogwartskiej pielęgniarki. Mało kto wiedział, że po zajęciach, kiedy dziewczyna znikała, była w skrzydle szpitalnym, by się uczyć. Ale wątpiła by w zestawie znalazła coś, co mogłoby chłopakowi pomóc.  
Wyglądał bardzo źle. Był blady i wychudzony, ale była prawie pewna, że to była wina niedożywienia. Z kolei kiedy go przytulała, jej samej było tak gorąco, że nawet gdyby miał czterdzieści stopni gorączki nie wyczułaby tego. Za to na pewno się bardzo pocił i jego twarz w tych nielicznych chwilach, kiedy się do niej łagodnie nie uśmiechał, wyrażała ogromny ból i skupienie. W dodatku zauważyła, że Harry mimo tego, że cały czas trzymał w ręku okulary, nie mógł się zmusić do ich założenia. Raz spróbował to zrobić przy posiłku, ale skrzywił się wtedy jeszcze bardziej. Mimo to, był w stanie udawać przed nią, że nic mu nie jest.  
Ginny zacisnęła mocniej pięści. To takie dla niego typowe! Zachowuje się jak kretyn, ukrywając wszystko, a kiedy jest już za późno, trafia do szpitala, ale wcześniej jeszcze uratuje pół świata. Nie znosiła tej jego cechy. W czasie kiedy wszyscy mu gratulowali kolejnego wielkiego osiągnięcia, ona zawsze miała ochotę dać mu w twarz. Od czterech lat nic innego nie robił, tylko ja martwił. To dla niego chciała zostać uzdrowicielką. By zawsze uratować mu tyłek.  
Rozmyślania przerwał jej sam Harry, wchodząc do pokoju. Był już czysty, ubrany tylko w spodnie, które żałośnie wisiały na wystających kościach miednicy. Mimo to, Ginny się zarumieniła na widok delikatnie zarysowanych mięśni. Bądź co bądź, Harry był sportowcem.  
\- Ubrałbyś się, Potter - burknęła, odwracając się w stronę okna.  
\- A co, ślinisz się? - zapytał, śmiejąc się pogodnie.  
\- Nie, ale jesteś chory, a ja przed chwilą otworzyłam okno. Na podwórku niewiele cieplej niż w lochach.  
\- No dobrze. - Harry naciągnął na siebie koszulkę i usiadł na swoim łóżku. - Właściwie, Ginny, jak ty się tu dostałaś? Dom jest zamknięty na kilka zamków, a mojego wujostwa nie ma w domu.  
\- Mam swoje sposoby i za braci wielkich bliźniaków Weasley.  
\- No tak. Więc co cię sprowadza?  
\- Mówiłam już. Martwiłam się. Ron twierdzi, że miewasz swoje humorki, że to nawet w twoim stylu strzelić focha i sie nie pojawić, ale ja nie uwierzyłam Dumbledorowi. Wiedziałam, że albo on kłamie i wcale nie stwierdziłeś, że nie chcesz przyjechać, albo coś się stało poza tym... No wiesz... - zarumieniła się znowu. Nie pamiętała już kiedy ostatni raz tak na nią działał, ale miała nadzieję, że szybko jej to przejdzie. - I wiedzę, że miałam rację.  
\- Miałaś - przytaknął. - nie czuję się ostatnio najlepiej. Nigdy nie bywałem chory, bo zwyczajnie nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić, ale teraz jest inaczej... - wyszeptał.  
\- To znaczy? - zapytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia, kiedy Harry nie miał zamiaru kontynuować.  
\- To znaczy ledwo chodzę, pocę się, czuję się jakbym przebieg maraton, mam huśtawki nastrojów, w jednej chwili jestem wściekły, a w następnej chwili mam ochotę płakać. Jestem zmęczony, ospały i na granicy wytrzymałości, a do tego ciągle boli mnie głowa, jakby miała zaraz eksplodować. I wiem, że to nie jest z powodu... Z powodu... Śmierci Syriusza - ostatnie zdanie ledwo wydukał, łamiącym się głosem. - A do tego te gwałtowne wybuchy magii...  
\- Wybuchy magii?  
\- Tak, Ginny, magii. Wybuchy - warknał. Ginny wyraźnie zadrżała. - przepraszam...  
\- Nie, nie. Spokojnie. Mów dalej, może będę umiała pomóc.  
\- Wątpię, Gin, ale dzięki... To moja głowa wariuje - podciągnął kolana pod brodę i ukrył w nich twarz. - W tej chwili chciałbym tylko uciec gdzieś daleko i zniknąć. Czuję się jakby cały świat był na mojej głowie.  
\- Może właśnie w tym tkwi problem? - zapytała, delikatnie kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. Gwałtownie podniósł głowę, znowu dysząc. Przez całą długość je ramienia przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz, jakby prąd. - Za bardzo się przejmujesz, że zawiedziesz. A te wybuchy magii... Jak wyglądają?  
\- Kiedy coś mnie zdenerwuje, zdziwi, zaskoczy, albo co gorsze wystraszy, coś blisko mnie wybucha, spada, odlatuje, albo ostatnio wysadziłem w powietrze studzienkę kanalizacyjną, bo Dudley mnie przyparł do muru i chciał mnie uderzyć...  
\- Czy te wybuchy magii wyglądają jak to? - wskazała na coś za oknem.  
Harry zerwał się z miejsca by podejść bliżej. Wyjrzał i oniemiał na chwilę. Na idealnie zielonym, idealnie przystrzyżonym trawniku państwa Dursley wyrastały właśnie setki małych, żółtych kwiatków. Do nozdrzy Harry'ego dosięgał ich intensywny zapach. A pachniały tak nieziemsko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
\- Nie. Nie wyglądają tak. Nigdy nie było to coś tak pozytywnego - roześmiał się, nagle uspokojony.  
\- Harry doskonale powinieneś wiedzieć co to jest - stwierdziła Ginny stanowczo. - Mi ostatni raz coś takiego przydarzyło się w wakacje między pierwszą, a druga klasa. To standardowy "wybuch magii" jak to nazwałeś, dosyć typowy dla dojrzewających czarodziejów.  
\- Ale ja już panowałem nad swoją magią! - krzyknął, znowu zły. Kwiatki z oknem zaczęły więdnąć.  
\- Owszem - Ginny wstała z łóżka i podeszła bliżej. Niepewnie, ale szybko przytuliła się do pleców chłopaka. Chciała coś sprawdzić. Za oknem znów zrobiło się żółto, a do tego gdzieniegdzie z ziemi zaczęły wyrastać róże. - Nie lubię róż... - mruknęła cicho, a kwiaty natychmiast znikły. - Może i panowałeś nad swoją magią, ale już nie panujesz. Masz 16 lat Harry, dojrzewasz, jakkolwiek krępujące by to nie było. Twoja magia razem z tobą. A że ty masz jej więcej, a twój rdzeń magiczny jest jak przeładowany mocą reaktor nuklearny, to jest ci ciężej nad nią zapanować ponownie.  
\- To nie tłumaczy dlaczego za oknem rosną kwiatki, jak mnie przytulasz.  
\- Ależ tłumaczy. I to bardzo proste. Moja obecność daje ci poczucie bezpieczeństwa - stwierdziła, starając się mówić jak najpewniej, mimo rosnącego skrępowania, spowodowanego bliskością. - Przypominam ci o Hogwarcie pewnie, prawda?  
\- Chyba tak...  
Stali tak jeszcze chwilę, dopóki Harry nie zaczął normalnie oddychać. Wtedy dziewczyna wróciła na jego łóżko, oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła mu się przyglądać.  
\- Wiec... - zaczął Harry, odwracając się do niej. - Co to za problem, z którym mógłbym ci pomóc? - zapytał i wtedy usłyszał rozdzierający jego serce szloch. Jej mur runął.

Godzinę później to on obejmował drobne ciało Ginny, kołysząc je uspokajająco na boki. Od godziny słuchał chaotycznej opowieści o makabrycznych koszmarach, których dziewczyna doświadczała w czasie kiedy on mógł w końcu od nich trochę odpocząć. Opowiedziała mu o rodzinie, w której zginął mały chłopiec, a ona patrzyła na to oczami napastnika. Mówiła o krzyku kobiety, kiedy Voldemort torturował ją, by wydobyć z niej informacje na temat kwatery głównej Zakonu. A ona nie mogła nic powiedzieć, bo wiązało ją potężne zaklęcie.  
Ginny cały ten czas płakała. Harry nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział ją w takim stanie. Nawet jak jej tata był na granicy śmierci, dziewczyna zachowywała równowagę. A teraz pękła jak mała dziewczynka. A on nie potrafił jej uspokoić.  
Z każdą chwilą mówiła coraz mniej zrozumiałe, aż w końcu płacz stał się histeria. Wtedy już nic nie mówił, tylko przyciskał ja mocno do siebie.  
Dobrze wiedział co ona czuje. Był sfrustrowany, bo nawet przy najśmielszych chęciach, znając rozwiązanie problemu, nie był w stanie jej pomóc.  
Trwało to trochę, zanim się nie uspokoiła, ale nie odsunęła się wtedy od niego. Dalej zaciskała pięści na jego koszulce, pociągając nosem i drżąc cała.  
\- Już, Ginny... To nie byłaś ty, to nie ty - szepnął.  
\- W-ww-wiem, a-ale...  
\- Nie ma ale, nie i koniec. Nie mogłaś nic z tym zrobić. To nie była przyszłość. To była teraźniejszość. Widziałaś to co się działo w tamtej konkretnej chwili. Nie mogłaś pomóc. - powtarzał, głaszcząc jej głowę. - Posłuchaj mnie. - odsunął ja od siebie, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Wiem co czujesz. Widziałam te rzeczy stanowczo zbyt często w zeszłym roku. Musisz się od tego odciąć. Musisz nauczyć się blokować umysł, by jego myśli nie mogły się dostać do twojej głowy.  
\- Ja-a widzę jego myśli? - zapytała jeszcze bardziej przerażona.  
\- Nie wiem - odparł zgodnie z prawdą. - Ale jeżeli to co mówisz jest prawda z to przeżywasz to samo co ja jeszcze niedawno. A wtedy to właśnie się działo...  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Dlaczego co? Dlaczego widziałem jego myśli? Bo jestem z nim połączony. Od tamtej nocy, kiedy zabił moich rodziców. Sam to wzmocnił używając mojej krwi, żeby się odrodzić, podczas Turnieju...  
Ginny znowu zadrżała.  
\- Myślisz, że to wina komnaty? - zapytała, chcąc się odsunąć, ale Harry jej na to nie pozwolił, przyciągając ja mocniej do siebie. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie tego dziewczyna potrzebuje.  
\- Nie wiem Ginny. Wiem, że nie umiem ci pomóc. Ja sam nigdy nie opanowałem tego. Gdyby nie to, że Voldemort przestraszył się tej więzi, pewnie dalej bym widział to wszystko...  
\- Och...

Milczeli potem. Na podwórku powoli robiło się ciemno, kiedy Ginny ocknęła się i odskoczyła jak oparzona od Pottera. Chłopak zdążył w tym czasie zasnąć, więc kiedy to zrobiła, skrzywił się niezadowolony.  
\- A miałem taką ciepła i seksowna kołderkę... - wymamrotał i wstał.  
\- Potter, ja się muszę do rana dostać do Londynu, a ty się przejmujesz kołderka?! - wrzasnęła i dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego o czym on mówi. Momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. Harry zaśmiał się. - Widzę, że już ci lepiej, Potter? Główka przestała boleć? Krew odpłynęła do tej drugiej? - zapytała złośliwie i teraz to Harry sie zarumienił.  
\- Ha, ha. Śmieszna to ty nie jesteś, Weasley. Było się zastanawiać nad tym, że musisz wrócić, kiedy uciekałaś z domu!  
\- Gdybym nie uciekła, twoi wujostwo nie miałoby tak ładnego trawnika - prychnęła, wystawiając język w jego stronę. - A teraz lepiej się pakuj.  
\- Eee... Co? - spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, nie wiedząc o co jej chodzi. - Ja nigdzie nie idę, to ty masz do rana być w Londynie. W ogóle, dlaczego akurat do rana?  
\- Bo rano jestem umówiona z mamą na zakupy. Tata dostał premię i mama postanowiła mnie rozpieścić wizyta u fryzjera i w sklepie z ubraniami.  
\- Ej! Nie zgadzam się! - krzyknął i zaraz tego pożałował. - to znaczy... Znaczy... Ładnie ci bardzo w długich włosach.  
Ginny zachichotała i sięgnęła po jedna z jego bluz. Założyła ja i zapięła pod szyję, jakby sam fakt kradzieży nie swojej odzieży był dla niej zupełnie normalny. Bluza pachniała Harrym.  
\- Zbieraj się. Nie będę powtarzać.  
\- Ale Ginny... Naprawdę, jestem tu pod kluczem. Zakon dowie się, że próbuje uciekać...  
\- Od kiedy przejmujesz się zasadami? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej - jesteś już prawie spakowany, jutro są moje urodziny, a ty od lat o nich nie pamiętasz, mimo, że ja zawsze ci jakiś drobiazg zostawiam. Zrób mi tą przyjemność i przyjedź ze mną do Nory. Potraktuje to jako wszystkie zaległe prezenty. A Zakonem się nie przejmuj. Dzisiaj pilnuje cię Fletcher. Nie zauważyłby jakbyś nago przed nim zatańczył z transparentem, że uciekasz.

Pół godziny później, Harry z Ginny przyczepiona do boku, pod peleryna niewidka, wymykał się z domu. Nawet się nie obejrzał, a Ginny nie musiała go długo przekonywać. Jak już wyjaśniła co mu jest, poczuł się spokojniejszy. Wcześniej nie chciał wracać do Nory ze względu na te właśnie wybuchy. Bał się, że jeżeli nikomu nic nie zrobi, to może ucierpieć dom państwa Weasley. A żadna z tych sytuacji nie poprawiłaby już i tak podłego stanu chłopaka.  
Kiedy kilka ulic dalej zdjęli pelerynę i szli już normalnie, Harry nie mógł przestać zerkać na przyjaciółkę. Była zamyślona. Po płaczu został tylko ślad w postaci lekko zaczerwienionych oczu. Szła obok dziarskim krokiem nadając tępo marszu. Włosy jej falowały na mocnym wietrze i co chwilę oblizywała usta, co już zaczynało Harry'ego doprowadzać do szału. Jego bluza sięgała jej prawie do kolan, przez co wyglądała na jeszcze drobniejszą. I była tak śliczna, że Harry naprawdę zaczynał się zastanawiać gdzie miał oczy przez ostatni rok. I niestety znał na to odpowiedź, choć nie była przyjemna.  
\- Ginny... - zagadnął nagle, przerywając trwające już od jakiegoś czasu milczenie. - dlaczego przyjechałaś z tym do mnie, a nie do Dumbledora na przykład?  
\- Bo mu nie ufam. - odpowiedziała najbardziej beztroskim tonem, na jaki się zdobyła.  
Harry znów chwilę się nie odzywał, analizując to co właśnie powiedziała. Zdążyli dotrzeć na przystanek przy którym stawał autobus do Londynu. Ginny przyjazna się rozkładowi i westchnęła ciężko, teatralnie opadając na ławkę.  
\- Jeszcze całe dziesieć minut! - wyszeptała, ale tak głośno, jakby chciała krzyknąć. - A ja tak marznę!  
\- Masz moja bluzę. - roześmiał się Potter, siadając obok niej. Spojrzała na niego żałośnie, mrugając oczami, jakby o coś prosiła. Ta mina rozbawiła go jeszcze bardziej, ale rozłożył ramiona i zapraszająco szarpnął głową. - Zawsze mogę służyć moim prywatnymi 36 stopniami.  
Ginny uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i przytuliła do niego. Tkwili w tym uścisku aż do przyjazdu autobusu, a potem w samym autobusie, bo Harry jak tylko usiedli, przyciągnął ją do siebie.  
\- Nie marudź - mruknął jej do ucha - chyba, że masz ochotę na przesłuchania w ministerstwie, jak moja magia wymknie się spod kontroli.  
\- A co ma do tego przytulanie mnie? - zapytała, ale ułożyła się wygodniej. Przynajmniej chłopak był ciepły.  
\- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mnie uspokajasz. To miła odmiana od tego szaleństwa ostatniego miesiąca.  
Jechali dłuższą chwilę w ciszy. Ginny nie skomentowała spostrzeżenia Harry'ego, bo też nie było z czym polemizować. Odkąd pojawiła się w jego pokoju, Potter z każdą chwila odzyskiwał kolory i miał coraz lepszy humor. Była z siebie dumna i jednocześnie bardzo ją to cieszyło. W końcu do czegoś się przydała. Choćby jako pluszak do przytulania.  
Za to Harry powoli znów zasypiał. Ciepło ciała Ginny działało na niego jak eliksir słodkiego snu. Do Londynu dotarli prawie dwie godziny później, przez korek, który ich zastał na wjeździe. Wysiedli na przystanku możliwie najbliżej Dziurawego Kotła, bo tam Ginny chciała się zatrzymać do rana.  
\- Gin...  
\- Tak?  
\- Skoro uciekłaś, to znaczy że twoja mama nie wie, gdzie jesteś tak? To dlaczego zamiast w domu, spotykacie się tutaj? - zapytał, kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami pubu.  
\- Moja mama myśli, że jestem u Luny. Ona mieszka niedaleko nas, wychowałyśmy się razem. Obiecała mnie kryć. - odpowiedziała.  
\- Chcesz osobny pokój? - zadał drugie pytanie, a Ginny w odpowiedzi podkręciła przecząco głową, rumieniąc się intensywnie. - Pytam, bo wiem, że sam nie chciałem być sam po tych koszmarach... - wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się do niej pokrzepiająco. A potem zostawiając przy niej swój kufer, poszedł zarezerwować pokój.  
Jakiś czas później, siedzieli w kącie sali, jedząc kolację, która zamówił Harry. Chciała go wyciągnąć gdzieś jeszcze, ale Potter przekonał ją, że to bardz*o głupi pomysł, więc stwierdzili, że przynajmniej coś zjedzą.  
\- Jak to jest, że nigdy nie poznaliśmy się bliżej? - zapytał.  
\- Bo jeszcze niedawno byłam zakochana w Chłopcu, Który Przeżył - odpowiedziała, długość widelcem w kawałku ciasta, które przed chwilą przyniósł im Tom, barman i właściciel Dziurawego Kotła. - Zachowywałam się jak dzieciak, uciekając od ciebie, a fakt, że uratowałeś moje nędzne życie, które naraziłam przez głupotę, wcale nie pomagał. Wstydziłam się ciebie.  
\- Twoje życie nie jest nędzne - przerwał jej ostro, łapiąc ja za rękę. Poczuła jak nagle w pomieszczeniu robi się o kilka stopni więcej. Goście zaczęli się nerwowo rozglądać. - Byłaś samotna. A ja... Ja powinienem to zauważyć.  
\- Uspokój się - warknęła. Jej ostry ton tak zaskoczył Harry'ego, że momentalnie wszystko wróciło do normy. - Nic nie powinieneś. Jestem tylko głupia młodsza siostra twojego przyjaciela. Wystarczająco dużo dla mnie zrobiłeś - dodała, wstając od stołu. Harry chciał ją złapać za rękę, ale zaraz się wyrwała.  
\- Powinienem. Jeszcze rok wcześniej sam byłem samotny. A ty, Ginny, tylko chciałaś kogoś mieć. Kogoś bliskiego... kogoś, kto będzie tylko dla ciebie. Przepraszam, że to nie byłem ja.  
Ginny spojrzała na niego przez ramię, rzucając pozornie beztroski uśmiech. Nie dał się nabrać. Złapał ją za ręką, której już nie wyrwała i pociągnął ją w stronę schodów. Zaprowadził ją do pokoju.  
\- To powinienem być ja. Tego własnie chciałaś. Odrobiny uwagi od kogoś, kto może i będzie chciał ci ją dać, a nie od kogoś kto musi ją okazywać. A, że byłaś zakochana w chłopcu który przeżył, to padło na mnie.  
\- Na szczęście się okazało, że nie istnieje Chłopiec, który przeżył. Istnieje tylko Harry Potter, wielki czarodziej, który ratuje tyłek siostrom swoich przyjaciół - parsknęła i opadła na jedno z dwóch łóżek w pokoju. Były oddalone od siebie zaledwie kilka centymetrów, zapewne wcześniej stały złączone, a Tomowi nie chciało się ich rozdzielać.  
\- Skończysz kiedyś z tym? Teraz nie jesteś siostra Rona. Gdybyś była tylko siostra Rona, nie gapiłbym ci się w dekolt przez większość kolacji, bo nie wypada. A tak nie dość, że robiłem to, to jeszcze uważam w głębi swojego ptasiego móżdżku, że tyłek też masz cudowny.  
Ginny zarumieniła się znowu, a Harry zaśmiał się triumfalnie.  
\- Argument nie do podważenia!  
\- Rzeczywiście jest czym się chwalić, Potter!


	2. Rozdział 2

Niska, zakapturzona postać zawahała się z ręką na klamce od furtki. Dłoń drżała lekko, była blada i pokreślona kilkoma bliznami. Paznokcie miała pomalowane na ciemny, burgundowy kolor, więc można było zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że była to kobieta. Spód kaptura nie było jednak nic widać. Za postacią stała druga. Dużo wyższa, w eleganckiej szacie ministerialnego urzędnika. Mężczyzna nie dość, że był wyższy, to jeszcze agresywny terytorialnie, jak wcześniej podsumowała go jego podopieczna.   
W końcu po dłuższej chwili, kiedy dziewczyna nic nie robiła, urzędnik chrząknął znacząco i wyminął ją. Sam nacisnął klamkę i wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego. Nagle zniknął.   
Wystraszona dziewczyna krzyknęła i odskoczyła, upadając na ziemię. W tym momencie przed furtka pojawił się ktoś inny. Był to wysoki, chudy chłopiec o platynowych włosach i zimnym, stalowym spojrzeniu. Nie uśmiechał się, tylko patrzył z zaciekawieniem na dziewczynę u swoich stóp.   
Upadek zsunął z jej głowy kaptur. Teraz było widać dokładnie, że mogła mieć najwyżej 15 lat.  
Silny wiatr rozwiewał jej blond włosy, co chwila zasłaniając mu widok wielkich, zielonych oczu, które patrzymy na niego ze strachem. Miała pulchna buzię, ale w przyjemny dla oka sposób, co musiał zauważyć. Efekt psuła tylko brzydka opaska, trzymająca w ryzach loki. Nie lubił takich akcesoriów u dziewczyn. Pansy, jego koleżanka z domu w Hogwarcie zawsze takie nosiła.   
\- Gdzie moje maniery - zaczął cicho, podając jej dłoń - panienka wybaczy, że ją wystraszyłem. Taka specyfika tego miejsca. - dodał, kiedy zdezorientowana dziewczyna w końcu skorzystała z pomocy we wstaniu. - Dobrze, że nie dotknęłaś furtki sama. Twój opiekun w tej chwili będzie się błąkał gdzieś po lochach tego dworku. Nigdy nie wiadomo gdzie dokładnie. Profesor Dumbledore ma czasami dosc... Makabryczne poczucie humoru.   
Poprowadził ja długa ścieżka wyłożona białym żwirem w stronę domu. Z dołu, trasa ta wydawała się krótsza, więc dziewczyna, niosąc w ręku jeszcze transporter dla swojego spasionego kota, zdążyła się zmęczyć. Dotarli do drzwi dopiero po pół godzinie marszu.   
Chłopiec zaprosił ją gestem do środka. Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu tak znajomym, że łzy stanęły jej w oczach. Tylko cudem powstrzymała się od szlochu.   
\- Profesor powiedział, że ma sytuację kryzysowa, więc nie będzie mógł cię dzisiaj powitać. Za to przekazał mi instrukcje jak mam się zachować i cię ugościć - usłyszała za sobą, kiedy drżącą ręką gładziła posag przedstawiający kruka. - Nazywam się Draco Malfoy. Jestem gościem profesora. Oraz jak widać, jego lokajem - z każdym słowem dziewczynie wydawało się, że jest coraz bardziej opryskliwy i mniej uprzejmy. Nie miała co do niego dobrego przeczucia, ale nie miała wyjścia.   
\- Jestem Siobhan Sheehan, stryjeczna wnuczka stryja Albusa. - przedstawiła się. - Nie martw się. Wiem gdzie są moje pokoje. - dodała, zdejmując płaszcz i podając go skrzatów, który właśnie pojawił się przy jej nodze. - Dziękuję Goździku. Dobranoc panie Malfoy.   
Dygnęła lekko i tak szybko jak mogła, wbiegła po schodach z klatką kota, zostawiając młodego Draco z dziwną mina. 

***

Harry przeczesał włosy palcami, siedząc na łóżku w pokoju, który wynajął poprzedniego dnia dla siebie i Ginny. Już od pół godziny próbował ją obudzić. Pół godziny, podczas których przewracała się niespokojnie z boku na bok, mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego. Drżała cała, mimo kołdry i dwóch koców, które co rusz poprawiał, kiedy zsuwały się z jej drobnego ciała.   
Brakowało mu już pomysłów co zrobić. Zbliżała się trzecia w nocy, a Ginny wyglądała tylko coraz gorzej. Jakby coś ja opętało. Był przerażony, choć wiedział, że on sam zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo, kiedy wizję poczynań Voldemorta przedostawały się w nocy do jego głowy. Niemal widział to samo co dziewczyna. Mordowane rodziny, dzieci, często takie, które ze światem magii nie miały jeszcze nic do czynienia. A pośród tego ona, samym umysłem, przerażona i winna temu co się dzieje. I nie dlatego, że sama torturowała, a dlatego, że nic z tym nie mogła zrobić.   
\- Ginny... - mruknął cicho, z rezygnacja dotykając jej mokrego od potu i łez policzka. - Obudź się, proszę. Ginny! - tym razem krzyknął, potrząsając jej ramieniem.   
Nagle usiadla, szeroko otwierając oczy.   
\- H-H-Harry? - wyjąkała, wyciągając w jego stronę ręce jak małe dziecko. Natychmiast przytulił ją do siebie. - O-On zabija... Teraz... Cała wioskę, dwie rodziny już... -dalsza jej wypowiedzi, utonęła w szlochu, kiedy nie mogąc dłużej się powstrzymać, wybuchnęła płaczem.   
Harry przycisnął jej głowę do swojego ramienia i zaczął kołysać się na boki.  
\- To tylko wizja, Ginny, nie możesz być pewna, że to się dzieje - szeptał, wtykając usta w jej włosy. - Pokonamy go. Jest dzisiaj, nie jutro, może nawet nie za dziesięć lat, ale nie pozwolę, by coś ci się stało, malutka...

***

Siobhan siadła przy eleganckiej toaletce w swoim pokoju. Obudziła się raptem dziesięć minut temu i choć była już dawno spóźniona na śniadanie, nie zamierzała się spieszyć. Dzisiejszy poranek nie należał do najpiękniejszych. Pogoda za oknem w dalszym ciągu przypominała ta panująca w jej duszy.   
Miała piętnaście lat. W Castelobruxo, argentyńskiej szkole magii, uchodziła za prymuskę i była najmłodsza w historii uczennica, która dostała się tam na letni fakultet z magiizoologii. Ale wszystko musiało się posypać.   
Pamiętała jak przez mgłę list, który przeczytała dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Był napisany eleganckim, pochyłym pismem, które znała z pocztówek wysyłanych do niej rok rocznie przez jej stryja z Wielkiej Brytanii. Tym razem nie była to kartka urodzinowa, ani świąteczna. Tym razem był to wyrok.

Droga Siobhan,  
Pisze do Ciebie w niezwykle naglącej sprawie. Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, by rozpisywać się na ten temat w liście. Twój szanowny ojciec, mój bratanek, bierze udział obecnie w niezwykle delikatnej operacji, której szczegółów nie jestem upoważniony Ci zdradzać. Z tego powodu, zmuszony był prosić mnie, bym w tych niebezpiecznych czasach przejął nad Tobą opiekę. Obowiązki nie pozwalają mi opuścić dotychczasowego miejsca pobytu, dlatego proszę, byś pod opieką wysłannika, który zadba o twoje bezpieczeństwo, wyprawiła się tu, do Wielkiej Brytanii.   
Twój ojciec zapewnił mnie, że jego wolą jest, byś od 1 września rozpoczęła naukę w mojej szkole. Miejsce, które Twoja świętej pamięci matka zarezerwowała dla Ciebie w chwili Twych narodzin, wciąż jest wolne.   
Ufam, że pozostajesz w ciągłym zdrowiu,  
Twój kochający stryj,  
Prof. Albus Dumbledore

Drugi zwitek papieru dotarł dwa dni później, kiedy żegnała się z przyjaciółmi. W ognistym obłoku pojawiła się karteczka z krótkim napisem:

Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Twój tata został złapany. Wkrótce przybędzie Lunatyk.  
A.D.

Tamtego dnia rzeczywiście w jej drzwiach pojawił się ów tajemniczy Lunatyk. Był mężczyzna zadbanym, choć bardzo ubogim, sądząc po ubraniach, które miał na sobie. Twarz miał pokiereszowaną bliznami, a wzrok tak smutny, że chciała zapłakać na sam tego widok. Od razu jednak zapalała do niego sympatią. Przedstawił się jako Remus Lupin, bliski przyjaciel z czasów uniwersyteckich jej taty.  
Zabrał ją na mugolskie lotnisko, pokrótce tłumacząc co się dzieje i dlaczego nie mogą skorzystać z naliczonych środków transportu. Potem, już podczas lotu, szeptem objaśnił jej dokładniej co dzieje się w Wielkiej Brytanii i dlaczego jej ojciec leży teraz w śpiączce w szpitalu. Większość trasy jednak przepłakała.   
W Londynie jednak była zmuszona do zmiany towarzysza. Wynikało to z międzynarodowego prawa nieletnich czarodziejów. Urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii pouczył ja o tym, kiedy pozwolił jej zobaczyć się z tatą. A niecałą dobę od zdawkowego liściku stryja, była już w jego domu, zamknięta i bez prawa do protestu, bo jak Remus to określił "jest wojna, a na tej wojnie, dzieci, zwłaszcza te w twoim wieku, to potężna broń i potężna karta przetargowa".   
Dlatego teraz z zacięta mina szczotkowała dwoje loki, nie spiesząc się ani trochę, choć wiedziała, że jej stryj nie będzie zachwycony spóźnieniem, o ile w ogóle już wrócił do domu.   
Dopiero pół godziny później, ubrała się w swoją ulubioną sukienkę i dumnie wymaszerowała z pokoju, kierując swoje kroki do jadalni, ale kiedy tam dotarła, śniadanie zdawało się dopiero zaczynać. Nikt nic nie jadł.   
Najbliżej drzwi, choć przodem do nich, siedział ten sam chłopiec, który odebrał ją wieczorem spod bramy. Ubrany był w elegancką koszule rozpięta na górze i jedyne co robił, to pił kawę i zerkał z ukrytym zainteresowaniem w stronę szczytu stołu, gdzie dwójka mężczyzn zawzięcie dyskutowała.   
\- Albusie, z całym szacunkiem, ale ja nie jestem niańka - odezwał się jeden z nich. Siobhan nie rozpoznawała go, choć wydawało jej się, że skądś zna te zbyt długie, tłuste włosy, haczykowaty nos i ziemista cerę.   
\- Z całym szacunkiem, Severusie, ale nie mamy wyjścia. Kwatera główna jest w tej chwili nieosiągalna nawet dla pomniejszych członków Zakonu, nie mówiąc już o dwójce dzieci. - ten głos i staruszka do którego należał, Siobhan doskonale znała.   
Odchrzaknela głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych, w tym maleńkiego skrzata, który natychmiast doskoczył do jej nóg.   
\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała pewnym tonem, dygając lekko.  
\- Siobhan! - wykrzyknął uradowany Dumbledore, wstając od stołu, by ją przywitać. Przytulił ją lekko i poprowadził bliżej stołu, by ją przedstawić. - Moja droga, zapewne nie miałaś przyjemności poznać jeszcze mojego drogiego przyjaciela i jednocześnie mistrza eliksirów w mojej szkole, profesora Severusie Snape'a. Severusie, to moja stryjeczna wnuczka i wkrótce jedna z twoich najlepszych uczennic.  
\- Miło mi pana poznać - mruknęła, skinając głową. Uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko i miło na ile była w stanie tego dnia.   
\- A to Draco. - Chłopak zerwał się w jednej chwili na nogi, nie wiedzieć czemu spinając się bardziej, niż to konieczne. - Jeden z lepszych studentów w mojej szkole, choć z... Ciężka sytuacja rodzinna, z powodu której zmuszony jest przebywać pod opieką profesora Snape'a.   
Siobhan spojrzała na chłopaka i zmierzyła go wzrokiem, po czym podała mu rękę. Spodziewałam się uścisku, jednak Draco zamiast tego ujął jej dłoń tak delikatnie jak mógł i musnął ja wargami, pochylając się nisko. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się mocno, ale dla niego wydawało się to zupełnie naturalne.   
\- Dobrze. Skoro już przyszłaś na śniadanie, chciałbym z tobą zamienić kilka słów...

***

Poranek w Dziurawym Kotle nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych w życiu Harry'ego. Obudził się wybitnie niewyspany i bolały go wszystkie mięśnie. Nad ranem, kiedy za oknem robiło się już jasno, udało mu się uspokoić Ginny. Na tyle, by w ekspresowym tempie zasnęła, wyczerpana histerycznym płaczem i długą rozmową na temat tego, że to co widziała nie jest absolutnie jej winą. Zasnęła wtulona w jego tors, zaciskając pięści na materiale koszulki w której spał. Dlatego był zmuszony resztę nocy spędzić siedząc opartym o ścianę.   
Ginny obudziła się widocznie wcześniej, bo kiedy rozejrzał się wokół, nigdzie jej nie było. Znalazł tylko małą karteczkę z jego imieniem na poduszce obok. 

"Przepraszam, do zobaczenia o 17 przy punkcie teleportacyjnym niedaleko Dziurawego kotła.   
Całuje,   
Ginny."

Uśmiechnął się do siebie leniwie i wstał z łóżka. Sądząc po godzinie, którą wyświetlał jego stary zegarek po kuzynie, było trochę po dwunastej. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu dla siebie, zanim zgodnie z poprzedniego dnia ustalonym planem, niby przypadkiem natknie się na panią Weasley i jej córkę w okolicach Dziurawego Kotła. Wiedział doskonale, że ten plan to tylko powierzchowne łatanie problemu, bo każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach i odrobinie inteligencji domyśli się, ze to w ten czy inny sposób zostało ukartowane, mimo to czuł przyjemny dreszcz podniecenia na myśl o awanturze jaka go będzie czekała ze strony Dumbledora.   
Harry niemal od początku poprzedniego roku szkolnego nie dogadywał się z dyrektorem Hogwartu. Profesor wyrządził mu wiele krzywd ostatnimi czasy i Potter, choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł mu tego wybaczyć. Nie mógł też oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdyby Dumbledore go tak uparcie nie unikał, Syriusz mógłby teraz nie tkwić po drugiej stronie zasłony. Słowo śmierć, czy umarły w ogóle nie przechodziły mu przez gardło w tym wypadku.   
Już na początku wakacji dotarło Harry'ego, że to nie była jego wina. Wiedząc, to co wiedział teraz, był pewien, ze postąpiłby inaczej, ale na tamten czas, opcja ucieczki do Ministerstwa wydawała się najlepszą opcją. Najlepszą, choć tragiczną w skutkach. Syriusz miał już nigdy go nie powitać na progu Grimmauld Place 12. Już nigdy nie będzie mógł mu opowiedzieć o rodzicach, ani nauczyć sztuczek związanych z Mapą Huncwotów. I Harry musiał z tym żyć i musiał się z tym oswoić, choć ilekroć o tym myślał, czuł, jakby serce rozrywało mu się na miliard kawałków.   
Westchnął cicho, wstając z łóżka. Miał zamiar jeszcze przed ponownym spotkaniem z Ginny pouzupełniać zapasy pergaminów, piór i tuszu. Poza tym, przy całym swoim lenistwie i niechęci do marnowania szans na w miarę normalny sen, miał wrażenie, ze powinien iść pod prysznic. Jakkolwiek Ginny nie była przyjemną towarzyszką do snu, tak była zwyczajnie gorąca niczym otwarte palenisko kominka i czuł, że jest cały klejący od potu.   
Pół godziny później, ze starannie przyklepaną do czoła grzywką i zarzuconym na głowę kapturze, maszerował środkiem ulicy Pokątnej. Wspomnienia atakowały go zewsząd, kiedy mijał zabite deskami, niegdyś tętniące życiem witryny sklepów. Harry nigdy nie miał szansy tak naprawdę zwiedzić tego miejsca, ale nawet on, będąc tu zaledwie kilka razy w życiu, wiedział, że to nie jest normalne dla tego miejsca. Z nielicznych witryn otwartych sklepów uśmiechały się do niego złośliwie wizerunki zbiegów z Azkabanu.   
Jedna postać na plakacie przykuła szczególnie jego uwagę. Spazm wściekłości przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. 

***

Ginny obudziła się zdecydowanie później niż zamierzała. Nie mając wiele czasu, wzięła tylko krótki prysznic i chwilę przed wyjściem nabazgrała kilka słów na znalezionej karteczce z odzysku. Położyła ją na poduszce obok Harry'ego. Jej wzrok natrafił na twarz chłopaka. Na chwilę przystanęła, pochylając się nad nim. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i słodko, kiedy spał spokojnie.   
Zdaniem Ginny i dużej części dziewcząt w Hogwarcie, Harry był naprawdę przystojnym chłopcem. Zwłaszcza odkąd urósł i intensywnie brał udział w treningach GD. On sam pewnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale już od dłuższego czasu nie był po prostu chudym chłopcem. Teraz był szczupłym, ale wysportowanym młodym mężczyzną, choć Ginny osobiście takie określenie bawiło. Teraz jednak, kiedy patrzyła na niego podczas snu, wydawał się znowu być tym samym dzieckiem, które weszło za nią do Komnaty, tym samym, które walczyło z bazyliszkiem i które to ją uspokajało, choć samo powoli umierało.   
Odgarnęła jego włosy z czoła. Blizna, która się pod nimi kryła, natychmiast rozwiała jej myśli. Spoważniała i natychmiast uciekła z pokoju.   
Na dole już czekała na nią pani Weasley, więc dziewczyna musiała nieźle się nagimnastykować, by wyglądało to tak, jakby wyszła z dalszej części lokalu. Pomoc przyszła z nieoczekiwanej strony, bo nagle do panie Weasley podszedł Tom i żywo zaczął ją zagadywać. Ginny obiecała sobie, że przy następnej okazji, zostawi barmanowi dodatkowy napiwek.   
\- Mamo! - krzyknęła, będąc kilka kroków za rodzicielką - strasznie długo tu na ciebie czekałam, coś cię zatrzymało? - zapytała, udając takie niewiniątko, na jakie tylko potrafiła się zdobyć. Nie miała wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego gdzie była całą noc, mimo to, miała wrażenie, że da się wyczytać z jej twarzy co tak naprawdę zaszło. Na szczęście, pani Weasley tylko zmierzyła ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i natychmiast zaczęła inny temat.   
\- Chodź, dziecko. Trzeba ci kupić trochę ubrań. Jest źle, jeżeli dziewczynka w twoim wieku chodzi w bluzie po swoich starszych braciach.   
Ginny dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że śpiesząc się do wyjścia, zamiast swojej flanelowej koszuli, w której odwiedziła poprzedniego dnia Harry'ego, miała na sobie bluzę chłopaka. Spłonęła rumieńcem.   
\- Wiesz, mamo... To tak nie do końca... - zaczęła, ale nie miała już prawda głosu.   
Dwie godziny później, stała w sklepie Madame Malkin. W koncie sali, przy fotelach dla osób towarzyszących, leżał pokaźny stos toreb z już zapakowanymi ubraniami na każdą okazję. Pani Weasley i madame Malkin nie chciały w ogóle słuchać o tym, że coś jej się nie podoba. Właścicielka butiku twierdziła, że jej nowa kolekcja luźno nawiązująca do obowiązującej w świecie Mugoli mody była stworzona akurat dla Ginny. I choć ta szczerze w to wątpiła, nie mogła się oprzeć namowom i w końcu dała się przekonać na zmianę garderoby. Jej mama była tym wprost zachwycona. Zachowywała się zupełnie tak, jakby cała wypłatę ojca, miała przeznaczyć na prezenty dla swojej córki.   
Ginny zdawała sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że to tylko chwilowy entuzjazm spowodowany dobrze prosperującym sklepem jej braci, który odwiedziły wcześniej i wojną wiszącą w powietrzu. Ginny znała Pierwsza Wojnę Czarodziejów jedynie z lekcji Historii Magii i opowieści swoich rodziców. I tego dnia miała nieodparte wrażenie, że mama próbuje się z nią w pewien sposób pożegnać. Sama nie wiedziała, czy była z tego powodu zła, czy tylko smutna.  
Nagle poczuła dreszcz. Szyby w oknie zadrżały. Instynkt i pamieć mięśniowa zadziałały za nią. Padła na podłogę i poczołgała się do drzwi sklepiku. Wyjrzała przez szybę.   
Za oknem, jakieś dwieście metrów od niej stała zakapturzona postać. Zaklęła w myślach.   
\- Ginny, natychmiast tu wracaj! - syknęła pani Weasley, kiedy już otrząsnęła się na tyle, by chociaż przykucnąć.   
\- Nie! - krzyknęła Ginny, wstając gwałtownie. Ubrana w niekompletną, zbyt dużą hogwarcką szatę wyszła na zewnątrz, otwierając z rozmachem drzwi. Pani Weasley pisnęła. Dźwięk futryny obijających się o futrynę drzwi zwrócił uwagę postaci. - Potter, możesz się ogarnąć na kilka godzin sam?! Nawet ciuchów kupić sobie nie mogę, bo potrzebujesz niańki! - rzuciła w jego stronę. 

***

Siobhan szlajała się bez celu po posiadłości stryja. Znała rozkład domu. Kiedyś, w latach świetności jej rodziny, kiedy jej matka jeszcze żyła, niemal każde wakacje spędzała w tych okolicach. Wtedy jeszcze stryj Albus rozmawiał z dziadkiem Aberfoth'em, jej tata dogadywał się z nimi obojgiem, a jej mama była ulubienicą rodziny Dumbledore. Ale potem wszystko się zepsuło, do tego stopnia, że Percival unosząc się dumą, zmienił nawet ich nazwisko na panieńskie mamy Siobhan.  
Teraz nie zapowiadało się na to, że doszło do magicznego pojednania. Mimo tego, że Siobhan mieszkała na drugim końcu świata, magiczne media wszędzie trąbiły o rzekomym powrocie Voldemorta. Trudno się było nie domyślić, że do niedawna stateczny smokolog z tytułem profesora przyznanym honorowo przez Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów, rzuci badania nad Żmijoząbem Peruwiańskim tylko dla walki na froncie w ogarniętej wojną ojczyźnie. Gdyby nie wściekłość na ojca za wysłanie jej tutaj i zmarnowanie jej szansy na stypendium naukowe z grantem na badania po zakończeniu szkoły... Gdyby nie zmarnowana tak piękna perspektywa wakacji w dziczy, dziewczyna pewnie byłaby z niego dumna. Ale nie była. Była zła i smutna, bo ją zostawił i oddał pod opiekę stryja.   
Zawsze czuła dystans do Albusa. Nie to, że go nie kochała. To była rodzina. Jakby nie patrzeć, był jedną z trzech osób tak blisko w jej życiu po śmierci mamy, ale mimo całego swojego szacunku do tej osoby, nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jest postacią sztuczną. Nie mogła mu zaufać. Miał zupełnie inny charakter od swojego młodszego brata. Dziadek Ab, mimo dystansu i oziębłego poczucia humoru, wydawał się Siobhan bardziej prawdziwy.   
Zamyślona dotarła w końcu do biblioteki. Zupełnie bezwiednie pchnęła drzwi i udała się do swojej ulubionej części niemałego pomieszczenia. Dumbledore zebrał w ciągu swojego życia pokaźną bibliotekę, po brzegi wypełnioną białymi krukami. Miał nawet cały dział tylko z pracami doktorskimi z transmutacji swoich starych studentów. Jej ulubionym zakątkiem był jednak dział w którym leżał jedyny w pełni ilustrowany magicznymi rycinami egzemplarz Fantastycznych Zwierząt ręcznie podpisany przez jej pierwszą miłość, Newtona Skamndera. Samą książkę czytała już tyle razy, że obudzona w nocy wyrecytowałaby ją na wyrywki, ale czuła sentyment do tej książeczki. No i rysunki zawsze przenosiły ją do magicznego świata w którym była tylko ona i jej zwierzęta. Całe życie marzyła o takim życiu, jakie wiódł Skamander.  
Pewnie nawet na chwilę by się na zawahała po drodze, gdyby nie to, że wśród ciemnego drewna i ciemnych okładek, mignęła jej jasnoblond czupryna jej nowego współlokatora. Wrodzona ciekawość kazała jej iść w tamtą stronę.   
Draco siedział przy biurku i czytał jakieś opasłe tomisko. Z daleka widziała, że dotyczy ono medycyny. Prawdopodobnie, sądząc po szczegółowo opisanej rycinie tkanek mięśniowych ramienia, była to anatomia. Siobhan zamrugała oczami. Draco nijak nie mógł w jej głowie wpasować się w model intelektualisty. Póki co nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że chłopak był nikim więcej, jak rozpieszczonym chłopcem z dobrego domu. Sądząc po nazwisku, pewnie była to nawet prawda.   
\- Nie musisz się na mnie gapić - warknął, nie odrywając wzroku od książki. Na pergaminie obok chłopaka zauważyła rysunek studiowanej kończyny. Natychmiast gdy jej wzrok na niego padł, zasłonił go ramieniem. - Powiedziałem coś.   
\- Nie powiedziałeś. Warczałeś. Warczące smoki w niewoli się tresuje, a nie się im ulega - odgryzła się, siadając bezczelnie na krześle naprzeciwko. Jej charakter kazał zostać w miejscu. Pewnie gdyby nie opryskliwy ton, nawet by z tą cechą walczyła, ale w tamtej chwili nie miała na to żadnej ochoty. - Co rysujesz? - zapytała, kompletnie ignorując jego zdziwioną i coraz bardziej wściekłą minę.   
\- Nie twój interes, smarkulo.   
\- Odezwał się starszak.   
\- Przynajmniej się nie wpraszam, tam gdzie mnie nie chcą, Truskawko.   
\- Ja tylko chciałam zapytać co rysujesz, gburze.   
\- Idź być pociesznym elfem z dala, mogłabyś?   
Siobhan już otwierała buzie, ale chłopak wydawał się już jej nie słuchać. Prychnęła, ale po takiej wymianie zdań nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru odejść. Zmierzyła chłopaka wzrokiem.   
Draco był raczej przystojnym młodym chłopakiem. Tak klasycznie przystojnym, jak opis księcia z bajki dla dzieci, albo obraz zapomnianego z nazwiska arystokraty z czasów głębokiego średniowiecza. Coś jednak zaburzało jego obraz, czego nie zauważyła wcześniej, podczas śniadania. Był zmęczony i pachniał kawa. Zapach był tak odurzający, wręcz hipnotyzujacy, że gdyby nie ten jego złośliwy ton... Potrząsnęła głową wyrywając się z tej nieprzyjemnej myśli.   
\- Słuchaj, Malfoy - zaczęła, kładąc rękę na stronie, którą aktualnie czytał. - W tej waszej śmiesznej szkole nigdy nie uczyli czegoś takiego jak anatomia. Więc jestem zwyczajnie ciekawa, co też takie rozpieszczone smoczysko może robić oglądając podręcznik - zawahała się, uniosła książkę do góry i szybko przeczytała nazwisko autora. - Geralta Wojno* - swoją drogą jest świetny, ale masz krótsze opracowanie, polecam jego atlas - do anatomii. To podręcznik akademicki.   
\- Merlinie, upierdliwa jesteś kobieto - westchnął, zatrzasnął książkę i spojrzał na nią spod przymrużonych powiek. - Uczę się do egzaminu. Jakieś jeszcze pytania?   
\- Jakiego egzaminu?   
\- Na asystenta szkolnej pielęgniarki.   
Siobhan wybuchnęła śmiechem, ale kiedy chłopak nie zaśmiał się ani razu, spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
\- U was pozwala się na to, by studenci bawili się w uzdrowicieli? - zapytała, unosząc kpiąco brew.   
\- Mamy wybitnie zdolne pokolenie.  
\- Ale aż tak?   
\- W zeszłym roku jedna ze zdolniejszych uczennic dostała się na taką "praktykę" i madame Pomfrej, nasza pielęgniarka, sobie chwali. Stwierdziła, ze chciałaby mieć jeszcze przynajmniej dwóch, może trzech takich pomocników. Marzę o stanowisku uzdrowiciela odkąd miałem kilka lat, więc daj mi święty spokój i daj mi się uczyć.   
\- Pomóc ci?  
\- E... Czekaj, co?   
\- Pomóc ci? - powtórzyła, uśmiechając się kpiąco. 

***

Harry patrzył z przerażeniem na Ginny, która stała w zbyt wielkiej szacie na wejściu do butiku. Wyglądała na naprawdę wściekłą. A jak była wściekła jej twarz była mieszanką wściekłej pani Weasley i profesor McGonagall. A to było chyba nawet gorsze niż przemowa Snape na pierwszej lekcji.   
\- Ginny! - z sklepiku wypadła druga postać. Matka dziewczyny była blada i wystraszona, ale odważnie wcisnęła się między niego, a córkę. - Jeżeli chcesz jej coś zro... - przerwała gwałtownie i na jej twarzy rozlał się uśmiech pełen ulgi. - Harry! Co ty tutaj robisz, biedaku mój?! - wykrzyknęła, podchodząc do niego i z typową dla siebie matczyną troską przyjrzała się chłopakowi. - Zmizerniałeś, kochaneczku. Znów cię musieli głodzić. Mówiłam... Mówiłam Albusowi, że musisz te wakacje spędzić ze mną w domu. Ale on się uparł!  
Harry spojrzał na Ginny. Dziewczyna była teraz bardziej rozbawiona, choć uparcie próbowała utrzymać minę. W tym czasie jej mama nie przestawała nawet na chwilę mówić. Harry tylko przytakiwał. Był wdzięczny przeznaczeniu, za to, że uczyniło Moly matką idealną. Bardziej była zajęta złością na jego postawę i brak tłuszczu, niż zainteresowana incydentem do którego doszło.   
Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry został zmuszony do towarzyszenia w zakupach. Zaraz po nich, pani Weasley nie chciała nawet słuchać o tym, że wraca do Durlsey'ów. Zamiast tego poinformowała go o tym, że wystosuje odpowiedniego wyjca wobec Dumbledora.   
\- W tych niespokojnych czasach, żeby biedne dziecko musiało uciekać z domu... Spokojnie Harry, zaraz będziemy w domu, zrobię ci zupę cebulową. Ostatnio mówiłeś, że to twoja ulubiona... 

***

* Geralt Wojno - fikcyjne nazwisko na potrzeby tego opowiadania. Anatom, czarodziej, uzdrowiciel z początku XX w. Z pochodzenia Polak. Ot, taki patriotyczny akcencik. Mam dla niego cały życiorys w głowie. Ktoś chce? :P


	3. Rozdział 3

Harry zacisnął nerwowo pięść na gałęzi, którą trzymał w ręku. Nie spodziewał się, że po przybyciu do Nory, spotka go przyjęcie urodzinowe. I to wbrew pozorom, nie tylko Ginny, która tego dnia kończyła piętnaście lat, ale też jego własne, szesnaste. Jak dowiedział się od Bliźniaków, sama solenizantka zagroziła im, że jeżeli nie utrzymają w tajemnicy jej planów sprowadzenia go do Nory, to dopilnuje, by nigdy już nie mogli spłodzić dzieci, a jeżeli przyjęcie nie uwzględni Pottera, to dodatkowo potraktuje ich swoją ulubioną klątwą. Każdy kto widział Ginny w akcji, po takiej groźbie dziesięć razy by się zastanowił, czy chce jej podpaść. Tak więc Bliźniacy mając na uwadze względy Ginny, dopilnowali, by chłopak dostał swój własny tort i żeby każdy z gości przyniósł mu jakiś prezent.   
Tylko absolutnie nie przewidział, że wśród zaproszonych osób będzie Dean Tomas i jego bliski przyjaciel Seamus Finnigan. Właściwie Harry nie wiedział z jakiego powodu tak bardzo nie odpowiadało mu ich towarzystwo. Może było to spowodowane tym, że w zeszłym roku żaden z nich nie był pozytywnie do niego nastawiony. Teoretycznie każdy z nich przeprosił, ale obaj, zwłaszcza Dean, od jakiegoś czasu znów patrzyli na niego spode łba. To sprawiło, że początkowo świetna zabawa szybko się dla niego zepsuła.   
Teraz stał i patrzył z dziwnym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej, jak Dean obejmuje w talii Ginny i co jakiś czas szepcze jej coś na ucho. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, ze uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny był w tych momentach mocno wymuszony. Co chwile uciekała w rozmowę z Luną, albo Hermioną, która również to lato spędzała u Weasley'ów.   
Westchnął ciężko i opadł na trawę przy drzewie o które wcześniej się opierał. Widok przed nim był przepiękny. Nad pobliskimi wzgórzami zachodziło słońce. Przyjęcie dobiegało powoli końca. Harry obserwował, jak Dean żegna się z Ginny, próbując ją pocałować, na co dziewczyna zareagowała tylko nerwowym śmiechem i ucieczką. Jak Hermiona znika w Norze, a Ron idzie za nią, udając, że to tylko przypadek. Widział też kątem oka, że Bliźniacy pomagając pani Weasley sprzątać, wrzucają ukradkiem do kieszeni gości swoje cukierki. I był jeszcze Seamus i Luna, która przytuliła go i jak gdyby nigdy nic odeszła w stronę swojego domu razem z Nevillem.   
\- Czemu nie bawiłeś się z nami? - usłyszał nagle. Ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał w górę. Stała nad nim Ginny w zwiewnej, zielonej sukience, zupełnie inna niż wczoraj. Niczym nie przypominała tej pewnej siebie dziewczyny, która poprzedniego dnia wparowała do jego pokoju w Little Whinging. Teraz biła od niej łagodność, troska... Poczuł się jak maleńki kawałek metalu w obecności magnesu.   
\- Nie mogłem się opanować - odparł, nie tłumacząc o co chodzi. Odwrócił wzrok, kierując go w stronę słońca. Bardziej wyczuł niż zobaczył, że Ginny siada tuż obok niego. Czuł ciepło od niej bijące. - Ładnie - mruknął.   
\- Taaa... Romantycznie - wyszeptała, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.  
Nie wiedział ile tak siedzieli, nikt ich nie szukał, więc żadne z nich nie miało ochoty wracać do domu. Harry'emu było po prostu dobrze. Po jakimś czasie zdobył się na odwagę i objął ją w talii, tak jak wcześniej robił to Dean. Ginny nie odsunęła się, zamiast tego wygodniej ułożyła się na jego ramieniu, podkulając nogi.  
\- To powiesz mi o co chodziło? - odezwała się w końcu, skubiąc z jego koszulki rudą sierść Krzywołapa.   
\- Mówiłem ci już, Ginny. Nie mogłem się opanować. Właściwie... - zawahał się. - Właściwie, to nie bardzo wiem z jakiego powodu. Po prostu było mi ciężko w takim tłumie. Mam tak od zeszłego roku. Wcześniej to były tylko napady wściekłości, ale teraz...   
\- Teraz nie panujesz nad własną magią. Zdarzają się wypadki, a ty boisz się, że komuś coś się stanie. Ale przecież nie czujesz się z nami źle, prawda? Wczoraj jak się rozluźniłeś nie było tak źle...  
\- Ginny, to nie takie proste.   
\- O co chodzi, ale tak tak naprawdę? Dlaczego przy mnie mogłeś się rozluźnić, a przy Ronie, czy Hermionie, nie? - drążyła, odsuwając się od niego. Patrzyła teraz wprost na twarz Harry'ego, ale ten nie miał za grosz odwagi na nią spojrzeć. Jego gryfońska natura uleciała z niego, nie pozostawiając śladu. Milczał.   
Ginny cały czas patrzyła mu w oczy, a Harry czuł jak pocą mu się dłonie. Wbił wzrok w swoje buty i wcisnął ręce w kieszenie. Bardzo chciał zachować twarz, ale był pewien, że nawet w tak słabym świetle rzucanym przez rozwieszone w ogrodzie lampiony, dziewczyna widzi doskonale jak się rumieni.   
\- To żaden wstyd, Harry - powiedziała łagodnie, dotykając drobną dłonią jego ramienia. Zadrżał. - Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem.   
\- Nie jestem potężny - odparł natychmiast. - Gdybym był...   
\- Gdybyś był, to co? - przerwała mu. -Twoi rodzice by żyli? - zapytała. Słowa te ukuły go boleśnie w serce. - Syriusz by tu był? Cedric? - Zacisnęła palce na jego ramieniu, wbijając w jego skórę paznokcie. - Harry, nigdy nie śmiej myśleć, że to wszystko jest twoją winą. To wina VOLDEMORTA. Voldemorta, nie twoja... - głos jej się załamał.   
Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę. Jej czekoladowe oczy błyszczały od nagromadzonych łez.   
\- Harry, ja też za nim tęsknie. Nie ma dnia, żebym nie myślała o Syriuszu. Nie ma dnia, żebym nie wyobrażała sobie tego, jak się spotykacie... Byłeś przy nim tak szczęśliwy.   
\- Ginny...  
\- Cicho! - syknęła nagle, jej mina gwałtownie się zmieniła. Harry podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Do Nory właśnie wchodziła znajoma postać. Długie, srebrzyste włosy połyskiwały w świetle, a broda podskoczyła kilka razy, kiedy mężczyzna rozglądał się na boki. - Dokończymy rozmowę potem, a teraz... - wstała szybko na nogi i wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę. - Teraz idziemy sprawdzić co ten stary pierdziel tu robi. 

***

\- Miło cię widzieć, Moly - odezwał się Dumbledore, wchodząc do niewielkiej kuchni w Norze. - Arturze, Williamie. - skinął głową.   
W pomieszczeniu nie było wiele osób. Na końcu stołu, najbliżej okna, siedział najstarszy syn państwa Weasley wraz z ojcem. Obaj wstali na widok dyrektora.   
\- Co cię do nas sprowadza, Albusie? - zapytał od niechcenia Moly, wracając do mycia naczyń.   
\- Byłem w okolicy i stwierdziłem, ze przyniosę dzieciom wyniki egzaminów. Hermiona w tym roku dała popis. Chyba tylko po Ginny będę spodziewał się więcej - odpowiedział starzec wesoło, siadając przy stole. - Mogę prosić herbatki?   
Chwile w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, w czasie kiedy Moly krzątała się przy palnikach. Atmosfera była gęsta, nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. Pozorna wesołość dyrektora kryła jego wściekłość, która wylewała się z niego, tworząc mroczną aurę.   
\- Obiło mi się o uszy, że spotkałaś pana Pottera będąc na zakupach. Mniemam, że jest tutaj.   
\- Tak. Myślę, że już poszedł spać. Dostał pokój po bliźniakach...   
\- Nie o to pytam, Moly.   
\- Zasadniczo, to o nic pan nie pyta - wtrącił śmiało Bill. Chłopakowi nie podobał się ton, którym Dumbledore wyrażał się o Harry'm, a tym bardziej to jak mówił to jego matki.   
\- To nie twoja sprawa, Williamie.  
\- Obawiam się, że jednak jest moja sprawa. Harry jest jak brat, a pan...   
\- NIE TWOJA SPRAWA! - głos Dumbledora zagrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. Szklanki ustawione na szafce zadrgały. Cały dom wydawał się skurczyć. Moly upuściła trzymany kubek z herbatą, który roztrzaskał się o podłogę. Wszyscy oprócz Billa skurczyli się w sobie. Tylko on odważnie spojrzał w oczy dyrektora.   
\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale nadal twierdzę, że jednak moja.   
\- Bill... - Artur podszedł do syna i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. 

***

Ginny przyczaiła się pod oknem kuchennym, pociągając Harry'ego za sobą.   
\- Będą rozmawiać o mnie, prawda? - zapytał, opierając się o zimną ścianę. Zza okna nie dobiegały do nich żadne dźwięki, poza odgłosami pracy pani Weasley.   
\- Na razie, to w środku panuje straszna - i to jest bardzo dobre słowo - cisza.  
\- Obiło mi się o uszy, że spotkałaś pana Pottera będąc na zakupach. Mniemam, że jest tutaj.   
\- Oho... - Harry oklapł z rezygnacją.   
Ginny nawet nie musiała na niego patrzeć, by wyczuć smutek od niego bijący. Zdaniem dziewczyny, Harry trochę za bardzo przejmował się zaistniałą sytuacją i opinią dyrektora, ale nie śmiała mu o tym mówić. Wolała załatwić sprawę po swojemu. Terasz tylko ścisnęła pocieszająco jego dłoń.   
\- Zasadniczo, to o nic pan nie pyta.   
\- Bill - wyszeptała, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego. - Widzisz? On cię nie da skrzywdzić. Czasem jest bardzo terytorialny. - zachichotała cicho. Potter też się lekko uśmiechnął.   
\- Obawiam się, że jednak jest moja sprawa. Harry jest jak brat, a pan...   
\- NIE TWOJA SPRAWA!   
Harry zerwał się gwałtownie z miejsca. Ginny nie zdążyła zareagować, a ten już biegł w stronę drzwi.   
\- Harry! - krzyknęła, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. Nie było już wyjścia. Pobiegła za Potterem, z duszą na ramieniu, mając nadzieję, że nie dostanie za to szlabanu na całe życie. 

***

\- JAK PAN ŚMIE?! - Harry wpadł do kuchni. Drzwi niemal wyleciały z zawiasów. Chwila minęła, zanim Ginny wbiegła za nim.  
\- Ginny! - krzyknęła pani Weasley.   
Dziewczyna nawet nie spojrzała na matkę. Złapała Harry'ego za ramię, próbując go wyciągnąć z kuchni, ale chłopak stał twardo. Patrzył wściekłym wzrokiem w stronę Dumbledora. Drżał, a wraz z nim cała Nora.   
\- Jak pan śmie mówić komuś, że to nie jego sprawa?! TO PRZEDE WSZYSTKIM MOJA SPRAWA! A pan jak zwykle wszystko przede mną zataja, prawda?!- wrzasnął, próbując odepchnąć Ginny. Nie dała za wygraną, tylko z całej siły uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu.   
\- Chłopcze, to bardziej skomplikowane, niż myślisz. Nie porywaj się na tematy, których nie jesteś w stanie pojąć - ostrzegawczy ton profesora nie umknął uwadze nikogo w pomieszczeniu.   
\- Pan jeszcze jeszcze jest w stanie komuś grozić? - tym razem to Ginny nie wytrzymała. Harry spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Dziewczyna była jeszcze spokojna, ale przez jego ramię przeszedł prąd jej magii. - Wie pan w jakim stanie go zastałam? Był wykończony! I przerażony!   
\- O czym ty mówisz Ginny? - zapytał pan Weasley.   
\- Ginny...   
\- Nie będę przepraszać, tato. Kto pofatygował się sprawdzić co się dzieje z Harrym? - zapytała, patrząc oskarżycielsko na wszystkich wokół. - A pan? - zwróciła się znowu w stronę Dumbledora. - Ile listów Harry panu wysłał? Ile wiadomości, że potrzebuje opieki lekarza? Myśli pan, że stażystka po pół roku była w stanie mu pomóc? Czy może ci wstrętni mugole? Pani Figg? Ma pan pojęcie do czego omal nie doprowadził pan swoją obojętnością? - mówiła spokojnie, ściskając tylko pięści.   
\- Ginny...   
\- Nie, Harry. Ktoś to musi powiedzieć! Znęcają się nad tobą, zostawiają bez jedzenia, to są tortury! I on dobrze o tym wie! - Wskazała na Dumbledora. - Chce pan wiedzieć co jest Harry'emu? Co by się stało za kilka dni?!   
\- Ginny!   
\- Wybuchł by! Dosłownie i w przenośni! Rdzeń magiczny Harry'ego to tykająca bomba. Byle wstrząs spowodowałby wybuch! Dlatego tu nie chciał przyjechać, mamo! Bo się o nas boi! Bo nie rozumie co się dzieje, ja też bym nie rozumiała!   
W pomieszczeniu robiło się coraz cieplej. Włosy dziewczyny falowały, a oczy iskrzyły się milionem kolorów. Harry patrzył na to oniemiały i jednocześnie zafascynowany. Była taka piękna... I taka niebezpieczna w tym momencie. Jego złość już przeszła, zostawiając po sobie tylko przykre poczucie rozczarowania, w tej chwili przyćmiewanego zachwytem.   
\- Panno Weasley!   
\- Co pan mi zrobi? Da mi pan szlaban? Za prawdę? Czy zamknie mnie pan z mugolami na resztę lata? - zapytała, patrząc odważnie w oczy dyrektora. - Nie wie pan jak ciężko jest mi w tej chwili się opanować. Gardzę panem! - warknęła i odwracając się na pięcie wyszła z pomieszczenia.   
\- Ginny...

*** 

\- To było niezwykle interesujące doświadczenie - powiedział Dumbledore, kiedy drzwi bez niczyjej pomocy zatrzasnęły się z hukiem za solenizantką. - Czyżby panna Weasley dzisiaj kończyła piętnaście lat? - zapytał, upijając łyk herbaty.   
\- O czym pan mówi? - zapytał Harry, który opadł ciężko na krzesło.   
\- Panie Potter, w tym pomieszczeniu były przez chwile dwa rdzenie magiczne bliskie wybuchu, jak to pana przyjaciółka nazwała. Nie spodziewałem się, że w przypadku Ginny dojdzie do tego aż tak szybko.   
\- Albusie... Czy to..? - zaczęła Moly, ale dyrektor przerwał jej machnięciem dłoni.   
\- Tak Moly, o tym właśnie rozmawiałem z wami, kiedy Ginny się urodziła.   
Harry spoglądał to na dyrektora, to na panią Weasley. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale wolał się nie odzywać. Miał wrażenie, że to co teraz może usłyszeć, będzie im bardzo potrzebne za jakiś czas.   
\- Harry, czy to prawda? To o czym mówiła panna Ginewra? - zapytał Dumbledore, spoglądając na niego znad okularów. Zawsze tak robił, jak chciał go przejrzeć. I choć Harry bardzo chciał, nie mógł utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego. Spuścił wzrok na buty.   
\- Tak, profesorze.   
\- I pisałeś do mnie w tej sprawie?   
\- Tak.   
\- Wybacz w takim razie. W nawale pracy w te wakacje, musiała mi umknąć korespondencja od ciebie. Przyjmij moje wyrazy szczerego ubolewania i moje przeprosiny.   
Harry nic nie odpowiedział. 

***

Przez następne kilka dni Ginny nie opuściła nawet na kilka minut swojego pokoju. Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś pukał, dziewczyna krzyczała coś o tym, że chce być sama. Drzwi nijak nie chciały się otworzyć, mimo iż próbowali się za to zabrać nawet bliźniacy. Kiedy Harry, albo Ron próbowali podlecieć do jej okna, zasłony same się zasuwały.   
Harry nikomu nie opowiedział co wydarzyło się tamtego wieczora. Stał się tylko bardziej milczący, ciągle chodził zamyślony. Ron i Hermiona kilkukrotnie próbowali go dopytać jakie dokładnie słowa padły w kuchni, ale chłopak był nieugięty. Kiedy już zaczynały go męczyć pytania, zabierał swoje rzeczy i siadał na dachu jednej z przybudówek na piętrze, skąd mógł obserwować uczącą się Ginny.   
Dziewczyna zawsze siedziała w książkach. Zauważył to już podczas ostatniego semestru, widywał ją z podręcznikami nawet częściej niż Hermionę, co samo w sobie było dziwne. W przeciwieństwie do starszej gryfonki, Ginny się ze swoją wiedzą nie obnosiła. Zawsze wiedziała co powiedzieć, zawsze znała odpowiedź na zadane jej pytanie, ale kiedy Hermiona ze swoimi ciekawostkami była natarczywa, tak Ginny udawała całkiem przeciętną uczennicę. Jedyne co odróżniało ją od innych, to to, ze znikała zawsze im z oczu, zaraz po zajęciach GD i treningach. Niemal nigdy nie dało jej się spotkać w pokoju wspólnym, a na posiłki zawsze przychodziła spóźniona, albo w ogóle jej na nich nie było. I nigdy nie chwaliła się tym gdzie jest. Dopiero podczas akcji w Ministerstwie Magii, kiedy jedno z nich zostało ranne, a Ginny zareagowała błyskawicznie...   
Harry znów siedział na dachu. Dzień zbliżał się już do końca, a na horyzoncie majaczyła wielka chmura burzowa, która niosła powiew orzeźwiającego powietrza.   
\- Harry... - usłyszał nagle i podskoczył zaskoczony. Ginny miała ochrypnięty głos, jakby ani razu się nie odzywała przez te kilka dni. Wyglądała przez otwarte okno, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Czemu siedzisz na dachu? Z resztą nie pierwszy raz siedzisz? - zapytała.   
\- Bo mi wygodnie - odparł szybko, zbierając swoje rzeczy do torby. Właśnie kończył jedno z ostatnich zadań z eliksirów na te wakacje. Został mu tylko praktyczny projekt, który wymagał niestety dłuższej pracy, a Harry nie miał nawet pojęcia jak się za niego zabrać. Hermiona miała swój dawno skończony, z kolei Ron nie mógł w tym roku kontynuować nauki eliksirów. Harry'emu za to jakimś cudem udało się zdać SUM-y z eliksirów na wystarczająco wysokim poziomie by dostać się na dalszy kurs. - Tu jest cicho i ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie wypytują mnie o ciebie - dodał, biorąc do ręki swój największy skarb, czyli miotłę Błyskawicę, którą dostał jako prezent od Syriusza.   
\- Narobiłam zamieszania, prawda? - mruknęła, opuszczając głowę. Jej długie włosy całkiem zasłoniły twarz, kołysząc się na niewielkim wietrze. Były tak długie, że Harry był pewnie, że jakby mocniej zawiało, to nawet z daszku mógłby je złapać.   
\- Nie. Świetnie się bawiłem, kiedy przygadałaś Dropsowi. Właściwie... - zaczął, wsiadając na miotłę i podlatując trochę bliżej dziewczyny. - Chciałem ci podziękować. Zmusiłaś starego do przeprosin.   
\- Przeprosił cię? - zapytała zdziwiona, unosząc głowę.   
Skinął głową. Milczeli dłuższą chwilę, podczas której Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie na jej parapecie. Obserwowali błyskawice w oddali.   
\- Wiesz... Zawsze bałam się burzy - powiedziała w końcu, robiąc głęboki wdech. - Zwłaszcza odkąd cię poznałam. Jako dzieciak, żyłam w przekonaniu, że to właśnie nią Voldemort próbował cię zabić.   
\- Nie martw się, było tylko trochę gorzej. Takie tam zaklęcie uśmiercające - rzucił od niechcenia.   
\- Um... Harry... - odezwała się znowu po dłuższej przerwie.   
\- Tak?   
\- Nigdy nie dałeś mi polatać na Błyskawicy... Mogłabym? - zapytała niepewnie, wskazując na miotłę.   
Harry spojrzał najpierw na nią, potem na miotłę, a potem znowu na nią.   
\- Myślę, że to będzie zaszczyt, udostępniać tak znakomitemu graczowi swoja miotłę - zaśmiał się, podając jej trzonek.   
Dziewczyna nie kazała mu długo czekać. Natychmiast wyskoczyła z okna i z radością małego dziecka w Gwiazdkę, wystrzeliła pionowo w górę. Będąc kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią puściła się miotły, wybuchając głośnym, radosnym śmiechem.   
Harry przyglądał się, jak z wprawą godną zawodowego gracza, dziewczyna kolejno ćwiczy zwody. Nawet raz przymierzyła się do zwodu Wrońskiego, ale rozmyśliła się o kilka metrów za wysoko. Robiła beczki, zygzaki i zwisy, a im bardziej zmęczona była, im bardziej zarumienione policzki miała, tym jej oczy były bardziej szczęśliwe. I Harry'emu cieplej robiło się na sercu, kiedy to widział. Była szczęśliwa i odprężona, co pewnie było miłą odmianą od koszmarów zsyłanych przez Voldemorta.   
\- Jak cudownie znowu być na miotle! - wykrzyknęła radośnie, podlatując bliżej chłopaka. - Jak możesz mieć takie cudo i tylko latać na dach? Ja bym w ogóle nie schodziła z miotły, gdybym miała Błyskawicę!   
\- Możesz ja pożyczać kiedy zechcesz, Ginny - oznajmił poważnym tonem, patrząc jej w oczy. Choć w jego głowie kiełkował zupełnie inny plan.   
\- Wydałeś wyrok na własną miotłę, Potter - zaśmiała się i znów zanurkowała w dół, aby złapać coś leżącego na ziemi. Jak się chwilę później okazało, był to sfatygowany kafel, który rzuciła w jego stronę. - Poćwiczymy? Tęsknie za quidditchem prawie tak bardzo jak za swoim łóżkiem w dormitorium.   
\- Nie mamy drugiej miotły - zauważył, łapiąc piłkę, którą rzuciła w jego stronę. Miała mocny rzut, widać było, że to pozycja ścigającej jest jej naturalnym miejscem. Mimo niezaprzeczalnego talentu do łapania złotego znicza, najmniejszej piłki w grze, która była osobistą specjalnością Harry'ego.   
\- Mamy mnóstwo mioteł, Harry. Tylko żadna nie dorasta do witek Błyskawicy. Dlatego jestem w tym taka dobra - odpowiedziała, wystawiając do niego zadziornie język. - Możemy zawołać jeszcze Rona i Bliźniaków. Może Bill by dał się namówić...   
Resztę wieczoru spędzili grając z braćmi Ginny. Harry odprężył się, widząc jak stres umyka z ciała przyjaciółki. Do końca gry pozwolił jej korzystać z Błyskawicy, co w oczywisty sposób było nazwane przez resztę graczy oszustwem, poza Billem, który stwierdził, ze nawet na miotle z czasów Godryka Gryffindora, nikt z nich nie dorastałby do pięt Ginny. Resztę wieczoru, Harry'ego martwiły tylko słowa Dumbledora. Działo się tak za każdym razem, kiedy w oczach przyjaciółki widział iskierki magii, tak podobne do tych, które miewał w oczach sam dyrektor. Tylko te były bardziej dzikie, a przez to bardziej niebezpieczne. 

***

Siobhan patrzyła na list, który przyniosła dwa dni wcześniej sowa. Było to oficjalne pismo z Hogwartu, choć przecież jej stryj był tam dyrektorem i mógł jej to dostarczyć osobiście. Jednak od czasu tamtego śniadania kilka dni wcześniej, Siobhan nie miała z nim żadnego kontaktu. Jedynymi osobami, które towarzyszyły jej przy posiłkach, byli zawsze niewyspany Draco i wiecznie milczący profesor eliksirów. Obaj wydawali się dziewczynie równie fascynującymi towarzyszami, co historia zmian kształtu kociołka na przestrzeni wieków.   
List dostarczony przez sowę z Hogwartu zawierał kilka instrukcji. Od Goździka, prywatnego skrzata domowego jej stryja, dowiedziała się, że wszelkie niezbędne materiały, przybory i podręczniki do szkoły czekają na nią w nowym kufrze, który znajdował się pod jej łóżkiem. W liście była zamieszczona ankieta odnośnie preferencji przedmiotów dodatkowych, jak również lista prac letnich z przedmiotów kształcenia ogólnego.   
Z analizy dziewczyny wynikało, że poziom Hogwartu poza oczywiście wysokim z Transmutacji oraz Obrony przed Czarną Magią (z małym, nieistotnym incydentem w postaci zeszłego roku), był żałośnie niski z innych przedmiotów. Głównie z tych, które interesowały Siobhan.   
Mało kto wiedział, że dziewczyna cierpi na pewną dosyć nieprzyjemną przypadłość. Mianowicie, Siobhan była uczulona na magię. Raz na niemal milion urodzeń czarodziejów na świecie, zdarza się jeden, który po kontakcie bezpośrednim z magią, zaczyna się dusić, albo wpada we wstrząs anafilaktyczny. Wśród mugoli przypadłość ta jest dosyć powszechna, stąd niechęć do magii w czasach średniowiecza i wcześniej. Ale Siobhan sama w sobie była medycznym ewenementem. Na świecie było zaledwie kilkunastu czarodziejów z tak silną reakcją jaką miała ona. Dlatego teraz, kiedy patrzyła na listę, jej serce niemal wyskoczyło z piersi ze strachu.   
Jak stryj sobie ją wyobrażał na zajęciach z zaklęć, które do egzaminu SUM były obowiązkowe? Albo na zajęciach z transmutacji? Równie dobrze, dziewczyna mogła się od razu rzucić z jakiejś wierzy i oszczędzić sobie i reszcie uczniów traumy. Miała nadzieję, że stryj ma jakiś plan jak z tego wybrnąć. W poprzedniej szkole nikt nawet nie wymagał od niej zaświadczenia od uzdrowiciela, a zajęcia od początku były bardzo indywidualne. Poza oczywiście standardowym zestawem zajęć z kontroli magii.   
Za to rozkład zajęć Hogwartu miał jej do zaoferowania tylko Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, która sądząc po podręczniku wpisanym jako obowiązkowy, nie była specjalnie zaawansowana, numerologię, runy, wróżbiarstwo (które z oczywistych dla niej względów poznać powinna), eliksiry i zielarstwo. Przy tym ostatnim przedmiocie, Siobhan uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie czytając nazwisko osoby prowadzącej. Profesor Sprout miała dosyć wysokie stanowisko w świecie naukowym. Miała genialne prace i była światowym ekspertem od mandragor, niezbyt rzadkich, za to szalenie cennych i interesujących roślin, bardzo trudnych w uprawie, a posiadających szereg niezwykłych właściwości. I zielarstwo było jedynym przedmiotem, na jaki Siobhan się zdecydowała.   
Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko. Postanowiła decyzję odłożyć na później, a na razie skupić się na odrobieniu zadań, które będzie musiała zaliczyć tak, czy tak. Choć jej zdaniem kompletnie mijała się z celem próba nadrobienia dwóch lat zajęć z transmutacji i obrony przed czarną magią. Mimo to, były to przedmioty obowiązkowe. W skrajnie złej sytuacji, mogłaby poprosić stryja o pomoc, albo tego chłopca, z którym mieszkała.   
Siobhan powoli wstała z łóżka na którym leżała prawie cały dzień. Dochodziła dwudziesta i dziewczyna nie spodziewała się już nikogo w biblioteczce jej stryja. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że Draco jej posłuchał i tym razem położył się spać wcześniej, bo do tej pory, kiedy pomagała mu się uczyć, chłopak wykazywał wręcz przesadny entuzjazm. Spędzał nad podręcznikami większość swojego dnia i choć z początku Siobhan wydawało się, że to fanaberia szlachcica, zaczynała dostrzegać, że medycyna to pasja młodego Malfoy'a.   
Do tej pory co drugi dzień, Siobhan przychodziła i przepytywała go z anatomii oraz fizjologii. Oczywiście, nie były to jedyne dziedziny, które Draco musiał opanować, ale były jedynymi, w których ewentualny błąd była w stanie wychwycić. Siobahn nigdy nie interesowała przesadnie medycyna, jeżeli już, to weterynaryjna. W dni w których dziewczyna nie angażowała się w jego naukę, Draco poświęcał na szlifowanie eliksirów. Czasem schodziła do piwnic, gdzie mieściły się pracownie, żeby mu towarzyszyć, albo samemu coś uwarzyć w ramach powtórki przed zajęciami. Zawsze byli wtedy pod opieką profesora Snape'a.   
Profesor okazał się okropnym gburem, ale Siobhan czuła do niego sympatię. Nie był złym człowiekiem, ale był za to doskonałym nauczycielem. Często gdy popełniała jakiś błąd, nie szczędząc jej krytyki, komentował to ostro, ale nigdy nie były to uwagi pozbawione merytorycznych podstaw. O które była w stanie go posądzać, bo wyglądał na takiego, co może mieć depresje od niedoboru słońca. Draco traktował jeszcze ostrzej, ale to z powodu specyfiki eliksirów, których warzenia uczył się chłopak. Większość z nich miała ogromne znaczenie dla Zakonu, a ingrediencje niezbędne do ich wytworzenia były drogie i rzadkie.   
Dzisiejszego dnia mieli jednak oboje wolne. Profesor miał ponoć coś do załatwienia i cały dzień oboje byli sami w domu. Skrzętnie się unikali, albo raczej Siobhan to robiła, uciekając po każdym posiłku jak najszybciej do swojego pokoju.   
Coraz bardziej znudzona, pomaszerowała w stronę biblioteki. Coś jednak nie dało jej tam dotrzeć. Po starych korytarzach roznosił się znajomy dźwięk fortepianu. Melodia nie była jej znana, ale sposób w jaki nuty tańczyły i zdawały się wizualizować przed oczami, zdradzał magiczne pochodzenie melodii. Ktoś, kto grał, może nie miał ogromnego talentu, ale mimo wszystko jego warsztat był na znakomitym poziomie.   
Zaciekawiona Siobhan powędrowała w stronę z ktorej dochodziły dźwięki. Było to o tyle łatwe, że powietrze w tamtym miejscu falowało delikatnie, skrząc się zimnymi zieleniami i srebrem. Dziewczyna niepewnie otworzyła drzwi saloniku. Ujrzała Draco siedzącego przy białym fortepianie.   
Miał na sobie to samo co podczas posiłku, czyli poplamioną eliksirami i w kilku miejscach nadpaloną biała koszulę oraz ciemne spodnie. Był boso. Wcześniej estetycznie zaczesane do tyłu półdługie włosy, teraz opadały mu na twarz, zasłaniając stalowe tęczówki chłopaka. Długie palce chłopaka przebiegały przez klawiaturę fortepianu z wprawą, choć, gdyby tylko miała lepszy słuch, mogłaby usłyszeć, że zdarza mu się trochę fałszować.   
Melodia była piękna, ale bardzo smutna. Nie odzywała się aż do końca jej trwania, dopiero wtedy odważyła się zagadnąć:   
\- Widzę, że nie ma dziedziny, której byś nie liznął.   
\- Owszem - odpowiedział po prostu, patrząc na nią, spod przymkniętych, zmęczonych powiek. - Co cię sprowadza?   
\- Szłam do biblioteki i usłyszałam jak grasz. To kolejna rzecz po malarstwie i kaligrafii do której zmusiła cię mama? - zapytała.   
\- Niestety. Choć zwykle gra działa na kobiety. W Hogwarcie są dwa fortepiany, z czego jeden od niedawna w pokoju wspólnym mojego domu. Dziewczyny wprost szaleją, jak się im zagra cokolwiek, choćby to była kołysanka dla dzieci na trzech nutach - odpowiedział złośliwie.   
Siobhan zarumieniła się lekko.   
\- Nie na wszystkie działa!  
\- Tak? A kto przypałętał się na drugą stronę domu, żeby posłuchać?   
\- To z ciekawości, gburze! - warknęła, zaplatając ręce na piersi. To była jedna z wielu wad Draco, doprowadzał ją do szału w trzech zdaniach, nawet się wybitnie nie starając.   
\- Za to bardzo przystojny gbur, co sama musisz przyznać. Przystojny i pociągający - stwierdził, po czym odwrócił się znowu do klawiatury, kładąc na niej palce.   
Dziewczyna wymruczała coś niezrozumiale i już miała wychodzić.   
\- Zostań - usłyszała. Chłopak mówił tak cicho, ze niemal przegapiła tą desperacką prośbę.  
Westchnęła i podeszła bliżej. Draco zrobił jej miejsce na krześle. Usiadła niepewnie, pierwszy raz będąc tak blisko chłopaka. Pachniał, jakby tyle co wstał i wyszedł z łazienki. Jego perfumy i woda po goleniu, wwiercały się w jej nozdrza. I nie mogła rozróżnić, czy było to przyjemne, czy nie.


	4. Chapter 4

Ostatnie trzy tygodnie wakacji minęły w Norze raczej spokojnie. Państwo Weasley skrzętnie pilnowali, by żaden numer Proroka Codziennego nie dostał się w ręce dzieci, w tym Harry'ego i Hermiony, więc żadne z nich nie orientowało się co się dzieje. Po prawdzie, można było powiedzieć, że nic się nie działo, bo ataki Voldemorta niespodziewanie ustały po napadzie na wioskę. Wiadomo było tylko tyle, że dawny nauczyciel eliksirów, profesor Horacy Slughorn, zginał w tym ataku. Nikt nie wiedział co było powodem tak zmasowanej inwazji na pojedynczego czarodzieja.   
Mimo pozornego spokoju za każdym razem, kiedy w Norze pojawił się członek Zakonu, czuć było napięcie. Dumbledore więcej się nie pojawił. Najczęściej odwiedzały ich trzy osoby - Charlie, drugi pod względem wieku z braci Weasley zawsze przychodził ze swoja bliską przyjaciółka, aurorką Nymphadorą Tonks, oraz Remus Lupin. Ten ostatni zawsze miał jakiś ważny powód, by przyjść, choć usilnie starali się nawzajem unikać z Tonks. Ginny zauważyła tą zależność już po którymś razie, kiedy widząc Lupina w drzwiach, Tonks bez słowa wstała i wyszła.   
Z reszta, Tonks od wydarzeń w ministerstwie zachowywała się bardzo dziwnie. Już nie była tak barwną postacią jak zawsze. Zamiast typowych dla niej bojówek i koszulek ulubionych zespołów, zaczęła ubierać się zgodnie z dress code'm Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Być może, było to związane z jej niedawnym awansem z Constable, na Inspektora. I do tego Ginny ani razu nie widziała jej fioletowych włosów. Zamiast tego, aurorka miała długie, poplątane i zwykle spięte w luźny kucyk czarne włosy, zamiast zadartego nosa, miała prosty, arystokratyczny nos Blacków i do tego te spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Była tak podobna przy tym do Syriusza, że w pierwszej chwili Ginny była pewna, że to jakaś jego córka, albo siostra. Dopiero potem bliźniacy napomknęli coś, że Tonks ma problemy ze swoimi umiejętnościami metamorfomaga, wtedy Ginny skojarzyła, że Andromeda, matka Tonks, z domu była Blackiem.   
Z początku Ginny przystała na wyjaśnienie Harry'ego, który stwierdził, że to pewnie wina śmierci Syriusza. Sądził, że dlatego Tonks była tak do niego podobna. Kiedy jednak w miarę mijania wakacji, Tonks nie przechodziło, a tylko z większą upartością unikała Remusa, Ginny zaczęła podejrzewać coś innego. 

***

\- Daj spokój, Nymph... - usłyszała, kiedy stała już z ręką na klamce. Zadrżała na całym ciele, a przez jej ciemne włosy, przeszła fala różowego blasku. Na chwile zrobiło jej się ciepło w sercu, tam gdzie jakiś czas temu ukryła swoje uczucia. Ze wszystkich osób na całym świecie tylko on ją tak nazywał. Tylko on do niedawna widział ją w jej prawdziwym, niezmienionym magią ciele. Tylko on powiedział jej, że jest piękna. I tylko on, zamiast poczucia beznadziei, wywoływał u niej uśmiech, kiedy wszystko się waliło.   
\- Jeżeli zatrzymujesz mnie tylko po to, by mi powiedzieć, że jesteś za stary, za biedny i zbyt niebezpieczny, to daruj sobie. Już do mnie to dotarło - warknęła, naciskając klamkę. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała, kiedy wychodziła. Potknęła się tylko w drzwiach, przeklęła cicho i wyszła, ani razu nie spuszczając wzroku w dół.   
\- Nymph... - słyszała jak wybiega za nią.   
Na Tonks to już nie robiło wrażenia. Grali w tą chorą grę już zbyt długo. Młoda kobieta pamiętała aż za dobrze każde ich spotkanie odkąd się poznali. A poznali się, jak miała zaledwie dziesięć lat.

***

Malutka, długowłosa dziewczynka biegała wesoło po fragmencie trawnika. Na oko miała może dziesięć lat. Andromeda Tonks zdecydowanie skrzywdziła ją, nakazując jej ubranie nieco zbyt obfitej sukienki w kolorze soczystej zieleni, która teraz mocno gryzła się z różowym odcieniem loków dziewczynki. Sukienka krępowała ruchy i nie pozwalała rozwinąć pełnych prędkości, choć lakierowane buciki dawno gdzieś zgubiła.   
\- Nymphadora! - krzyknął ktoś do niej. Dziewczynka odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku. Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, by potknąć się o kępę trawy i upaść widowiskowo, natrafiając nieszczęśliwie na duży kamień ukryty w trawie.  
W oczach Nymphadory zebrały się kryształowe łzy. Włosy natychmiast przybrały barwę zimnej szarości.   
\- Nie mów tak do mnie! - krzyknęła, łamiącym się głosem, rozmasowując kolano. Biała zakolanówka powoli nasiąkała krwią dziewczynki.   
\- Och, to właśnie moja wojownicza i niezdarna kuzyneczka, Remusie. Moje małe oczko w głowie i skarb największy - powiedział Syriusz, śmiejąc się donośnie, co przypominało szczeknięcia psa. - Doro, jak będziesz zawsze sobie robić tak krzywdę, to Hogwartu nie dożyjesz - zwrócił się do niej, podając jej rękę, by pomóc wstać.   
Mała Tonks patrzyła jednak w innym kierunku. Za Syriuszem stał wysoki, przystojny chłopiec o którym słyszała opowieści, kiedy Syriusz przychodził w wakacje na obiad do jej domu. Młody mężczyzna był ubrany elegancko, w nieco znoszone, ciemne, tradycyjne szaty czarodzieja. Spod tiary wystawały trochę za długie, falujące, jasnobrązowe włosy. Miodowe oczy Remusa skrzyły się wesołymi ognikami.   
\- Syriusz, daj jej spokój - zganił przyjaciela i podszedł bliżej, kucając przy niej. Zza poły płaszcza wyciągnął różdżkę i dotknął nią kolana dziewczynki. - Episkey - Ranka na kolanie natychmiast zniknęła. - Niestety nie znam zaklęcia usuwającego krew z ubrania, musisz to pokazać mamie, pewnie Andy coś zaradzi.  
\- Nymphadora jest specyficznym przypadkiem...   
\- Powiedziałam, NIE MÓW TAK DO MNIE! - krzyknęła, zrywając się na nogi i patrząc z góry na obu mężczyzn.   
Kuzyn Syriusz był dla Tonks najbliższą osobą odkąd pamiętała. Mama jej opowiadała, jak to on, zamiast Teddy'ego, jej taty, był przy jej porodzie, mimo że miał wtedy niewiele ponad dziewięć lat. Odkąd chłopak poszedł do Hogwartu ich kontakty były sporadyczne, ale zawsze znajdował dla niej chwilę, by spotkać się podczas wypadów do Hogsmade. Dopiero ta wojna sprawiła, że widywała go tak rzadko, że mogłaby przysiąc, że nie pamiętałaby jak on wyglądał. Spotykali się tylko na ważnych uroczystościach, takich jak ten ślub, Jamesa i Lily.   
\- W takim razie, jak chciałabyś, żeby się do ciebie zwracać, Dora? Nymph? - zapytał Remus, wstając z kolan. Był naprawdę wysoki, tak, że dziewczynka musiała naprawdę zadzierać głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Był prawie tak wysoki jak Syriusz, a jego uważała za istnego olbrzyma.   
\- Tonks. Jestem Tonks - powiedziała, dumnie unosząc brodę.   
\- Zatem, Tonks. Jestem Remus, przyjaciel twojego kuzyna.   
Uśmiechał się tak przyjaźnie i pięknie. 

*** 

Prawie biegła w stronę parku. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd ostatni raz dała sobie pozwolenie na płacz, a teraz, mimo jej szczerych chęci, łzy ciurkiem płynęły po jej policzkach. Nic już nie widziała.   
Wspomnienie młodego Remusa nawiedzało ją kilka razy dziennie od tamtego dnia. Za każdym razem miała ochotę wyć, bo ślub Lily i Jamesa Potterów był tym dniem, w którym się w nim zakochała. Wcześniej oczywiście było to szczeniackie zauroczenie małolaty, ale w miarę jak dorastała, w tych nielicznych momentach, kiedy mogła cieszyć się jego towarzystwem, czuła tylko wszechogarniający zachwyt. Jego dobrocią, łagodnością, ciepłem... I tymi miodowymi oczami, które patrzyły na nią smutno i czule. 

***

Tonks zbiegła po schodach, tupiąc glanami. Jej mama tego nienawidziła, tak jak nienawidziła upodobania córki do "chłopięcych" ubrań, jak to określała. A Tonks wystarała się nawet o pozwolenie na noszenie spodni do mundurka szkolnego w Hogwarcie, co Andromedę doprowadzało do pasji.   
To były jej piętnaste urodziny, a urodziny oznaczały, że spotka Remusa. To była smutna data, ale zawsze kiedy to miało nastąpić, czuła ucisk na żołądku i motyle w brzuchu. Czuła się lekka i szczęśliwa.   
Remus pierwszy raz był na jej jedenastych urodzinach. Wraz z Syriuszem i Jamesem wpadli do domu państwa Tonks z wielkim pluszowym misiem w kształcie psa, którego musieli nieść wszyscy trzej, by nie szurał po ziemi. Zdaniem samej Tonks, był to wilk. Tamtego dnia dowiedziała się, że Remus jest wilkołakiem.   
Kolejnego roku pojawili się tylko we dwóch. Remus i Syriusz. A następnego już tylko Remus, by powiedzieć im o złapaniu Syriusza.   
Tego roku też miał przyjechać, bo obiecał to przyjacielowi. Syriusz w ostatnim liście do Remusa błagał go o wybaczenie, tłumacząc swoją niewinność i prosił go, by ten zajął się nią, zastępując go na stanowisku starszego brata. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że Tonks daleko było do traktowania tak Lupina!   
Piętnastolatka wpadła z impetem do kuchni. Jej mama siedziała przy stole wypełniając jakieś dokumenty, Teddy Tonks mył właśnie naczynia, a Remus stał oparty o blat kuchenny i opowiadał o czymś z uśmiechem na ustach.   
\- Jesteś wreszcie, Nymphadoro! - wykrzyknęła Andromeda na widok córki. - Nie uwierzysz Remusie, jak ona się cieszy na każdy twój przyjazd. Gdyby nie to, że większość roku jest w Hogwarcie, musiałabym cię zapraszać na obiad co tydzień!  
\- MAMO! - krzyknęła Tonks, czując rosnące zażenowanie.   
\- Też bardzo się cieszę, jak mam cię spotkać, Nymph. Widuję cię tak rzadko, że naprawdę tęsknie - odezwał się w końcu Remus, podchodząc do niej bliżej, by ją przytulić. - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Jeszcze trochę i różnicy wieku między nami nie będzie prawie w ogóle - zaśmiał się, wprawiając jej ciało w przyjemne wibracje. Sama też zachichotała. 

***

Prychnęła ze złością przez łzy. Też coś. Miała dwadzieścia osiem lat, a dla niego dalej różnica istniała. Dziewięć lat. Śmieszna sprawa, ludzie z większą różnicą wieku zawierali małżeństwa. Choćby Kingsley! Miał żonę, która jeszcze studiowała medycynę, a miał prawie czterdzieści lat. Ale Remusa to nie obchodziło.   
Doskonale wiedziała z jakiego powodu. Tu nie chodziło o różnicę wieku, czy chęć chronienia jej. On bał się angażować, bo jakoś nijak mu nie przeszkadzała ta różnica, kiedy potrzebował pocieszenia po śmierci Syriusza. Kobieta miała ochotę krzyczeć ze złości i jednocześnie paść na ziemie i wyć.   
Nigdy to nie było tak ciężkie. Osiem lat bawili się w kotka i myszkę. Osiem lat, podczas których zawsze jak się spotykali, w większym lub mniejszym stopniu ze sobą flirtowali. Ale nigdy nie wyszło to poza granicę prawienia drobnych komplementów i gierek słownych. Aż do czerwca. W czerwcu zamiast odejść po herbacie, została o kilka godzin za długo, na swoją zgubę. 

*** 

Tonks siedziała na podłodze przy kominku, tępo patrząc w płomienie. Zegar nad nim obwieszczał właśnie godzinę duchów, wygrywając jakąś upiorną melodyjkę. Od kilku godzin nie ruszyła się z miejsca nawet wtedy, kiedy kolejne osoby podchodziły złożyć jej kondolencje. Zbywała ich tylko słabym uśmiechem i zapewnieniem, że nic jej nie będzie.   
\- Remus... - szepnęła w przestrzeń, wiedząc, że i tak jej nie usłyszy. Od wielu godzin siedział zamknięty w swoim pokoju, nie wpuszczając do siebie nikogo. - Potrzebuję cię.  
Nagle poczuła czyjś wzrok na sobie. Zmusiła ciało do poruszenia się i spojrzała w stronę drzwi. Stał tam. Nadal zmęczony po pełni, w wiszącej na chudym ciele koszulce i jeansach, tak zwyczajny, że aż załkała w duchu. Miał zaczerwienione powieki, choć policzki całkiem suche, więc musiał płakać wcześniej. Dyszał, przez lekko uchylone wargi, jakby biegł chwilę wcześniej.   
\- Remus... Ja... - zaczęła, nie dał jej dokończyć. Upadł na kolana tuż za nią i wtulił się desperacko w jej włosy. Ściskał ją tak mocno, że aż czuła ból tym spowodowany, ale nie wyrwała się, tylko skuliła mocniej.   
\- Nie mów tego więcej - powiedział ochrypniętym głosem wprost do jej ucha. Brzmiało to jak warkniecie. Tonks zadrżała na całym ciele. - Nie mogę, nie potrafię cię zignorować - Jego usta były tak blisko jej szyi, że mówiąc delikatnie ją drażnił, powodując gęsią skórkę na całym ciele.   
\- Remus...   
\- Nymph... Zaraz oszaleje - wyszeptał. Brzmiał tak, jakby walczył z samym sobą i przegrywał. Rozpaczliwie zaciskał ramiona, nie dając jej się ruszyć. Jego oddech był płytki, skóra tak gorąca, że Tonks nawet przez mundur czuła żar, dwudniowy zarost drapał jej szyję, powodując coraz mocniejsze dreszcze.   
\- Będzie nas dwoje - odpowiedziała, czując, że już dłużej nie da rady. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. - Tak bardzo za nim tęsknie...   
W końcu jego uścisk zaczął tracić na sile. Tonks w końcu mogła się do niego odwrócić, ale kiedy to zrobiła, niemal krzyknęła. Remus wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Miodowe oczy mężczyzny ściemniały tak mocno, że nie mogła to być gra światła. Usta miał spierzchnięte, przegryzał je do krwi, a świeże zadrapania po pełni wyglądały jeszcze bardziej makabrycznie niż w ciągu dnia.   
Wyciągnęła powoli rękę, ale złapał ją w locie, ściskając jej nadgarstek. Była pewna, że zostaną jej po tym siniaki, ale nie zabrała jej. Poczekała tylko chwilę, aż mężczyzna się uspokoi. Sam przyłożył w końcu jej dłoń do policzka i wtulił się w nią.   
\- Boje się, Nymph.   
\- Wiem - odpowiedziała, gładząc kciukiem jego policzek.   
\- To takie cholernie upokarzające!   
\- Bać się? - zapytała. - Ja się boję ciągle, Remy... Każda sekunda, to paraliżujący trach. Sztuką jest, dać sobie z nim radę i mieć nadzieję, że będzie lepiej - dodała, ocierając wolną ręką łzy z policzka. - Bałam się jak byłam mała, boję się teraz. Nic się nie zmieniłam. Wciąż jestem tą dziesięciolatką, która płakała z powodu zwykłego skaleczenia.  
\- Zmieniłaś - zaprzeczył natychmiast, spoglądając jej w oczy. Długo nie wytrzymała tego spojrzenia, patrząc w dół. Zamknęła oczy i westchnęła cicho.   
\- Nie na tyle, by naiwnie nie wierzyć, że on nas nie zostawi...   
\- Nymph... Spójrz na mnie.   
Powoli uniosła głowę, a wtedy on ją pocałował. Tak po prostu. Najpierw to było muśnięcie, ale w miarę jak nie protestowała, całował ją coraz mocniej, przyciągając jej wiotkie ciało do siebie. Nie wiedziała co ma zrobić, Ale w końcu objęła dłońmi jego twarz, oddając pocałunek z równą żarliwością.   
Czuła jego desperacje i potrzebę bliskości. Nie protestowała, kiedy położył ją na dywanie, ani kiedy rozpiął niecierpliwym szarpnięciem jej mundur. Nie zwracała uwagi na to gdzie potoczyły się guziki kamizelki, zbyt zajęta szalejącym sercem, kiedy całował jej szyję... 

***

Tonks potrząsnęła mocno głową, by odpędzić wspomnienie. Kuriozalne wydało jej się to, jak spokojna poszła następnego dnia do pracy, już nie jako konstabl, ale jako inspektor. Choć musiała udawać cały dzień, że boli ją gardło i zasłaniać szyję przed spojrzeniem wścibskich współpracowników. Tamtej nocy oddała mu ostatnią rzecz, jaką jeszcze posiadała i oddać mogła. A on ją zostawił, szukając nudnych wymówek, którymi karmił siebie i wszystkich wokół odkąd go znała. Doszedł tylko głupi argument wieku. Mogła się założyć, że choćby między jego rodzicami, różnica wieku była większa.   
Tonks już miała się teleportować, kiedy poczuła jak ktoś szarpie ją za ramie. Przez płacz straciła czujność, co dla niej, jako najlepszej uczennicy Szalonookiego, było gorszą potwarzą, niż cokolwiek.   
\- Czego chcesz? - warknęła, wyszarpując ramię z uścisku.   
\- Nymph, porozmawiaj ze mną i nie rób scen.   
Zaśmiała się szyderczo.   
\- Ty mi mówisz, żeby scen nie robić? Lupin, zastanów się co ty...   
\- Tęsknie za tobą - przerwał jej - Dziesięć lat cię unikam, by nie dać się pokusie, by chronić siebie, przed tobą!   
\- A co ja ci takiego zrobiłam, Lupin? Jestem tylko obok, nie narzucam się, nie biegłam do ciebie z każdą błahostką, wiele lat nawet nie pisałam, jeżeli nie zrobiłeś tego sam, żeby nie wyjść na natręta, a ty śmiesz mi mówić, że to ty chronisz się przede mną?!   
\- DAJ MI SKOŃCZYĆ! - ryknął.   
Kobieta wyprostowała się gwałtownie, przyjmując postawę obronną. Smutek zniknął. Teraz czuła tylko furię, którą chciała się z nim podzielić. Wyżyć się na nim, za wszystkie lata, kiedy pojawiał się i znikał, udając przyjaciela. Zacisnęła palce na różdżce, którą miała przy udzie.   
\- Jesteś jak cholerna zmora mojego życia. Najpierw obowiązek, potem siostra, przyjaciółka, a na koniec wparowałaś ze swoimi wielkimi glanami do serca, nie zostawiając mi nawet szans na obronę, choć wiele lat nie dałem tam wejść nikomu. I tkwisz w nim, jak drzazga. Taka beztroska, opiekuńcza i przyjacielska, bez krzty instynktu samozachowawczego i z poczuciem humoru, które odpędzało każdą cholerną chmurę nad moją głową.   
Patrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Na krótką chwilę odebrało jej mowę, co Remus wykorzystał, doskakując do niej. Zacisnął dłonie na jej ramionach. Znów miała wrażenie, że będzie miała w tych miejscach siniaki z których będzie musiała się tłumaczyć w szatni.   
\- Od lat staram się o tobie zapomnieć, a potem przychodzi jakiś głupi dzień, kiedy nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. To jak obsesja, która zżera moje zdrowe zmysły i nie pozwala funkcjonować, póki nie...   
\- Jeżeli próbujesz mnie obrazić, to jesteś na świetnej drodze - wtrąciła. Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.   
Znów miał ten sam wyraz twarzy jak tamtego wieczora. Znowu w jego wnętrzu toczyła się bitwa.   
\- Nie chcę obrazić. Usiłuję zrozumieć. Jak ktoś taki jak ty, tak bezwzględnie wart wszystkiego co na tym świecie najlepsze, chciał mnie? Jesteś piękna, inteligentna, bystra i dobra jak nikt...   
\- Lupin, zastanów się o czym ty mówisz. Zdecyduj się czego chcesz, a potem możemy pogadać.   
Wyszarpnęła się gwałtownie z jego uścisku i teleportowała natychmiast, ale zdążył znów złapać ją za rękę. 

***

\- Tonks, do cholery! - krzyknął, przypierając ją do ściany. Stali tuż przy drzwiach jej londyńskiego mieszkania. - Powiedziałem, daj mi skończyć - powtórzył, tym razem ciszej, wprost do jej ucha. Jego głos złagodniał, na powrót przypominając Remusa, którego znała.   
Nie miała już siły uciekać. Zaszlochała cicho, zaciskając palce na jego znoszonym swetrze.   
\- Myślałem, że mi przejdzie - kontynuował, przygarniając ja do siebie mocniej. - Że to była chwila słabości, którą mogę przeczekać i wyjdzie mi to na dobre. Że dam radę i będzie jak dawniej, kiedy wpadałem czasem. Kiedy mogłem cię przytulić bez palpitacji serca i kiedy twoja niezdarność powodowała tylko śmiech, a nie troskę. Nie wiem co z tego będzie, Nymph... - musnął delikatnie ustami płatek jej ucha. - Ale nie dasz mi spokoju, będziesz mnie nawiedzała, póki nie dam temu szansy.   
Zaśmiała się. A potem jeszcze raz, tylko głośniej. A potem rzuciła mu się na szyję, prawie przewracając ich oboje na podłogę, gdyby nie dosyć nieludzka siła Remusa.   
\- Wejdziesz na kawę? - zapytała.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pod koniec wakacji pierwszy raz był z tego powodu smutny. Było mu przykro, kiedy obserwował jak rodzeństwo Weasley biega po domu w poszukiwaniu swoich rzeczy. Nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu. Choć szkoła była jego pierwszym domem, to myśl o tym, że wszystko miałoby wrócić do normy, nie napawała go optymizmem. Powrót oznaczał, że Ginny wróci do swoich przyjaciół. Miała ich niewielu, podobnie jak Harry, ograniczała się tylko do najbliższych, ale nigdy w szkole nie trzymała się blisko niego.   
Przez ostatnie tygodnie zdążył przywyknąć, że Ginny jest w pobliżu. Okazała się nie tylko świetną towarzyszką nocnych wypadów na miotłę, ale również zwyczajnie go rozumiała. Nie musiał opowiadać, nie musiał tłumaczyć. Kiedy któreś z nich miało koszmar, po prostu mogli obok siebie posiedzieć, pijąc herbatę. Nie potrzebowali słów. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że nie będzie mógł korzystać z jej pomocy. Ron i Hermiona bardzo się starali, byli świetni, ale nie przeżyli tyle co ONI.   
Ministerstwo Magii tego roku wypożyczyło im limuzyny i ochroniarzy w postaci kilku aurorów. Kingsley Shacklebolt stał na ich czele, ale to była jedyna znajoma postać. Niestety, taka obstawa oznaczała dojazd na dworzec w konwoju, co wybitnie się Harry'emu nie podobało. Czuł się wystarczająco głupio, kiedy zobaczył samochody. Gdyby ktoś ze szkoły to zobaczył, Harry zapadłby się pod ziemię.   
Podróż, jak już wszystkim udało się zapakować to co najpotrzebniejsze, upłynęła w ciszy. Hermiona siedziała obrażona po ostatniej kłótni z Ronem. Ten przez te kilkadziesiąt minut usilnie starał się zagadać, ale Ani Ginny, ani Harry nie reagowali. Rudowłosa siedziała tylko oparta o ramie przyjaciela, udając że czyta kolejne wielkie tomisko, opisujące "histologię człowieka" jak głosił tytuł. Harry nie chciał wiedzieć po co jej to było, ale sądząc ze znikomego zaangażowania, nie była to ciekawa lektura.   
\- Właściwie, - zagadnął, kiedy już na dworcu wypakowywali powoli swoje bagaże. - Czego tak zawzięcie się uczysz?   
\- Madame Pomfrey, zachwycona osiągnięciami naszej małej Gin-Gin, postanowiła w tym roku otworzyć pełen kurs ratowniczy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym - odpowiedział za nią pan Weasley, biorąc od Harry'ego kufer córki.   
\- Tato... To nie tak, że jest zachwycona... - mruknęła dziewczyna, z zażenowaniem drapiąc się w tył głowy. - Po prostu w pierwszą sobotę roku szkolnego, czyli jutro, pani Pomfrey ma wybrać trzech asystentów. Niby wiem, że mam największe szanse, bo przesiaduję w Szpitalu od drugiej klasy, ale... - zawahała się.  
\- Dasz radę, Ginny! W życiu nie widziałem, by ktoś tyle się uczył, a znam Hermionę już 5 lat - stwierdził Harry, obejmując ramiona Ginny w braterskim geście.   
Przynajmniej braterski miał być, bo kiedy to zrobił, smród londyńskiego dworca został natychmiast stłumiony przez kwiatowy zapach dziewczyny. Uderzyło to w niego z taką mocą, że zapragnął ją odepchnąć, ale jego ciało go nie posłuchało. Zamiast tego, przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie.   
\- Gdyby Ginny nie marnowała czasu na latanie na miotle i wygłupianie się ze swoimi braćmi, pewnie umiałaby więcej - wtrąciła Hermiona, z przesadną siłą zamykając bagażnik samochodu. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. - No co? A nie prawda? Większość wakacji tylko się wydurniała. To nie jest poważna nauka.   
\- Miałam się uczyć cały czas? Jak ty, marnując zapewne ostatnie spokojne chwile mojego życia? - zapytała zimno Ginny. Powietrze zgęstniało. Harry znów poczuł ten dreszcz magii pochodzący od dziewczyny. Nauczył się rozpoznawać jego charakterystyczne wibracje, kiedy ten rozchodził się po jego ciele. Gdyby nie napięta atmosfera, gotów był rozkoszować się nim. 

Magia, którą promieniowała najmłodsza z Weasley'ów, działała na niego w dziwny sposób, co odkrył już pierwszego dnia pobytu w Norze. Nigdy od nikogo nie czuł tak namacalnej energii, za wyjątkiem Dumbledora i Voldemorta, ale ich nigdy nie miał okazji przy tym dotykać. Kiedy magia Ginny przepływała przez jej ciało, a Harry był blisko niej, ta spływała na niego, budząc do pracy mięśnie i podnosząc włosy na skórze. To nigdy nie było nieprzyjemne, przeciwnie. Kiedy się to działo, Harry czuł podniecenie, jakby zaraz miało wydarzyć się coś niezwykłego. Zwykle się zawodził, bo tak szybko jak traciła panowanie nad magią, Ginny je odzyskiwała.   
\- Rozumiem, Hermiono, że masz do mnie żal, bo załapałam się na coś, czego nigdy tobie nawet nie zaproponowano, ale nie musisz od razu insynuować, że się nie uczę. - Ginny nie była zła. Była wściekła i każdy, kto choć trochę ją znał, wiedział to doskonale. Harry chciał ją puścić, ale poczuł że dziewczyna łapie go za rękę, więc na wszelki wypadek tego nie zrobił. Rozkoszował się tylko energią płynącą od jej ciała. - Jeżeli byłabyś lepsza, pewnie to ciebie o pomoc poprosiłaby Madame Pomfrey. Ale nie byłaś. Nikt kto jest dobry we wszystkim, nie może być najlepszy, więc wybacz, ale nie dorastasz mi do pięt.   
Ginny złapała Harry'ego za rękę i pociągnęła go w stronę wejścia, zostawiając resztę rodziny w wyrazie absolutnego szoku. Tylko dwóch aurorów poszło za nimi, osłaniając ich nie wiadomo przed czym. W końcu nawet Voldemort nie był tak lekkomyślny, by zaatakować ich w godzinach szczytu w centrum dużego miasta.   
Ginny nie odzywała się aż do czasu, kiedy z siła tornada nie wpadła do pustego przedziału, gdzie wrzuciła swój kufer na półkę i ryknęła wściekle.   
\- Jak ona mnie wkurza!   
Harry, nadal nie wiedząc co właściwie zaszło, przysiadł naprzeciwko niej.   
\- O co wam chodzi? Nie odzywacie się do siebie bezpośrednio od zeszłego roku.   
\- O co chodzi?! Ano o to, że jakiś nauczyciel śmiał porównać mnie do niej! - krzyknęła. - Któregoś pięknego dnia, profesor McGonagall powiedziała głośno, że w życiu nie miała tak zdolnych uczennic jak ja i Hermiona. I że choć mam nieco gorsze oceny, mam mniej zaliczonych przedmiotów i jestem - jak to określiła - mniej ambitna i bardziej ukierunkowana, to bez wątpienia zapiszemy się w kartach tej szkoły.   
\- I Hermiona widzi w tym coś złego? -Harry szczerze nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Hermiona nigdy nie była zarozumiała.   
\- Ona jest zarozumiała - odpowiedziała Ginny, jakby czytając mu w myślach. - Ona dumna i arogancka. Potępia te cechy u każdego, ale u siebie ich nie widzi. Jest typowym, bezmyślnym, głupim i pozbawionym wyobraźni Gryfonem!   
\- Sama jesteś Gryfonką - zauważył Potter, rozglądając się przez okno w poszukiwaniu państwa Weasley, ale ci jeszcze najwyraźniej nie dotarli na peron.   
\- Jestem, ale Hermiona bardziej przypomina Rona, niż tą osobę, za którą chce uchodzić - warknęła, kopiąc ze złością w grzejnik pod siedzeniem. Jęknęła, kiedy jej but okazał się zbyt lekki, by uchronić ją przed bólem.   
\- Zdecydowanie masz coś do swojego brata - zaśmiał się. W końcu wypatrzył rude czupryny i zaczął do nich energicznie machać, wychylając się mocno przez okno.   
\- To nie tak... Z resztą. Zaraz tobie też się oberwie. Hermiona uważa, ze wcinam się do waszej paczki. W zeszłym roku, jeszcze zanim zostałam oficjalnie asystentką, powiedziałam jej, że nie mam zbyt wielu przyjaciół, poza Luną i... Takim jednym.   
\- I ona uważa, że?  
\- Uważa, że robię jej na złość. Bo się wcinam. Zabrałam jej miejsce pupila, zabieram jej ciebie. Ona nie rozumie, że ja rozumiem. I nie rozumie, że cię potrzebuję, nawet jeżeli to egoistyczna pobudka.   
Harry spojrzał na nią dziwnie. Nie rozmawiali o tym. Z resztą, nigdy poza tym jednym dniem przed jej urodzinami nie rozmawiali o problemach. Zawsze wystarczyła im milcząca obecność, albo zmiana tematu, jak było bardzo źle. Nazywanie tego co było między nimi nigdy nie było im potrzebne.   
\- Ginny, nikt nie rozumie. Na świecie nie ma zbyt wielu osób, które przeszły takie zbliżenie z Voldemortem i jeszcze żyją - odpowiedział z pełną powagą. Dalej machał przez okno, ale już nie patrzył w tamtą stronę.   
W końcu państwo Weasley podeszli bliżej ich okna. Molly miała czerwone powieki i wciąż szlochała w białą, haftowaną husteczkę.   
\- Harry, kochaneczku, uważaj na nią - poprosiła żałosnym tonem, kiedy znalazła się w zasięgu słuchu.   
\- Dobrze, pani Weasley. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby Ginny się coś stało - odpowiedział, przerywając tym samym rozmowę z dziewczyną.   
Ginny tylko warknęła coś pod nosem o tym, że nie jest dzieckiem, ale przepchnęła się pod ramieniem Harry'ego, żeby stanąć między nim a oknem.   
\- Umiem o siebie zadbać, mamo. Pół Hogwartu drży przed moimi klątwami - powiedziała, posyłając rodzicielce najbardziej czuły i uroczy uśmiech na jaki potrafiła się w tamtej chwili zdobyć. 

***

Siobhan patrzyła z przerażeniem na tłumy ludzi na peronie. Nigdy nie lubiła ludzi. Ludzie ją przerażali i powodowali ataki paniki, których nie była w stanie się pozbyć odkąd jej mama zmarła. Zawsze była domatorką, a swój wygodny pokój lubiła opuszczać tylko po to, by pochodzić po lesie. Środek miasta, w dodatku tak zatłoczony, sprawił, że aż spociła się ze strachu.   
\- Boisz się? - usłyszała kpiący głos tuż przy uchu.   
Podskoczyła. Stał za nią nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy, jej nowy kolega. Przywykła do niego, przywykła do jego złośliwości i była pewna, ze będzie jej ich brakować, jeżeli w Hogwarcie będą w różnych domach. Blondyn okazał się mniej bucowaty niż myślała, a nawet mogła przyznać, że go polubiła.   
\- Trochę - odpowiedziała, łapiąc swój kufer. Jej stryj nie chciał słyszeć o tym, że dostaną się do Hogwartu inną drogą. Draco z kolei nieoczekiwanie go poparł, twierdząc, że podróż pociągiem to nieodzowna część hogwartskich doświadczeń i że wystarczająco dużo straciła, cztery lata ucząc się w innej szkole.   
Teraz patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Spodziewał się złośliwej docinki, albo chociaż błyskotliwej riposty, a zamiast tego usłyszał cieniutki głosik, który brzmiał tak żałośnie, że niemal zapragnął ją pogłaskać po głowie.   
\- Spokojnie. Nie ma czego. Tu jest tylko cholerny Bliznowaty ze swoim wiernym pieskiem i jego szlamowatą suczką. Tyle, czego można się bać.   
\- Malfoy, a ktoś ci kiedyś dał w mordę, za takie określenia? - zapytała, nagle najeżona.  
\- Nic nie mam do szlam - odpowiedział naburmuszony. - Mam coś do niej. Właśnie, a propos Granger, namyśliłaś się?   
\- W sprawie asystentury? Właściwie... Nie jest to szczyt moich marzeń, miałam robić inne fakultety, ale...   
\- Ale nie zostawisz mnie na pastwę Granger, prawda? Nie zniosę sekundy z nią spędzonej, a co dopiero roku w jednym Skrzydle.   
\- Właściwie...   
Draco stanął gwałtownie. Odwrócił się do niej, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach. Patrzył stalowymi tęczówkami wprost w jej zielone oczy z taką mocą, że aż zadrżała.   
\- Nie rób mi tego. Wszystko zniosę. Ale nie zniosę Granger.   
\- Postaram się, ale nic nie obiecuje, smoczku.  
Draco tylko wywrócił oczami, słysząc jak go nazwała.

***

Hermiona nie pojawiła się w ich przedziale. Ron tylko wspomniał coś o tym, że płakała i że nazwała Ginny wstrętną zołzą, ale uśmiechał się przy tym, więc zarówno Harry jak i Ginny uznali, że Ron nie ma im za złe tej ucieczki przed dworcem.   
Na samym początku podróży, Ginny usnęła na siedząco. Dopiero wtedy chłopak zauważył, że znów miała podkrążone oczy. On sam ostania noc przespał w miarę spokojnie, o ile można tak nazwać sny z powtarzającym się motywem Zasłony z Departamentu Tajemnic. Za to Weasley wyglądała jakby nie spała od tygodnia. Była blada i jak Harry sobie przypominał, tego dnia niewiele zjadła, choć zwykle apetytem niewiele ustępowała bratu. Choć była przy tym zdecydowanie bardziej schludna.   
Kiedy po raz kolejny zaczęła się wiercić, marudząc coś przez sen, usiadł przy niej i pociągnął ją w dół. Jej głowa opadła na jego kolana. Obudziła się na chwilę, ale gdy zobaczyła łagodny uśmiech Harry'ego, usnęła znowu, tym razem w nieco wygodniejszej pozycji. Harry mógł już z czystym sumieniem kontemplować wszystko, na co tylko miał ochotę. A i tak jego wzrok uparcie uciekał w jej stronę.   
Była naprawdę ładna. Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego mu to tak długo umykało. Miała delikatne rysy twarzy i była niesamowicie podobna do swojej mamy, co sprawiało, że budziła od razu zaufanie. Do tego miała cudowne włosy. Nikt w Hogwarcie, nawet jej rodzeństwo, nie mógł się chwalić tak intensywnym odcieniem rudego. Harry wiedział, że podobała się prawie każdemu chłopcu w szkole, bo Ron często wkurzał się na to, że flirtowała z kimś na jego oczach. Harry nie był pewien, czy w ogóle z kimś była.   
Westchnął ciężko. Jechali już około dwóch godzin. Za oknem było szaro i ponuro, drobne kropelki deszczu osiadały na oknie, tworząc mokre smugi pod wpływem pędu pociągu. W przedziale, za wyjątkiem monotonnych odgłosów jazdy pociągu było zupełnie cicho. Co jakiś czas Ginny mamrotała coś przed sen, ale uśmiechała się przy tym łagodnie, więc Harry miał nadzieję, że tym razem śni jej się coś miłego.   
On sam też był senny, ale nieprzyjemne mrowienie na skraju świadomości nie pozwalało mu się zrelaksować. Miał złe przeczucia.   
Nagle drzwi przedziału otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Harry podskoczył zaskoczony.   
\- Ginny! Tu jesteś! - wykrzyknął wysoki, ciemnoskóry chłopak, wpadając do środka wraz ze swoim przyjacielem. To był Dean Tomas, wraz z Seamusem Finniganem. Harry zacisnął pięści, nagle wściekły.   
\- Ciszej - syknął, wskazując na swoje kolana, ale było już za późno.   
Ginny uchyliła najpierw jedno oko, łypiąc wściekle. A potem zerwała się na nogi. W drobnej dłoni już zaciskała różdżkę. Wzrok miała dalej zaspany, włosy spięte w dwa długie warkocze, teraz były potargane.   
\- Wszędzie cię szukałem, Ginny - zagadnął Dean, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę.   
\- Nie przyszło ci na myśl, że jeżeli miałabym ochotę z tobą być, to bym sama przyszła? - warknęła. Nadal ściskała w ręku różdżkę, ale usiadła.   
Harry patrzył z zaciekawieniem i zdziwieniem. Ginny nic nie wspominała, że się pokłócili, a sądząc po ostrej reakcji dziewczyny, wszystko na to wskazywało. Harry zbyt często pytał o Deana, by mu to umknęło. z drugiej strony, mogła nie chcieć mu tego powiedzieć.   
\- Oj no, nie bądź taka. Wiem, przegiąłem w tym ostatnim liście, ale...   
\- Nie ma "ale", Dean! Nie traktuj mnie jak małej dziewczynki, o którą na każdym kroku trzeba... - zamilkła. Spojrzała na Harry'ego i znów na Deana. - Pogadamy w niedziele - bąknęła, wstając. Wypchnęła intruzów z przedziału.   
\- Stało się coś? Między wami? - zagadnął po dłuższej chwili milczenia Potter.   
\- Tak. Kiedy jego łaskawość Thomas, stwierdził, że się o mnie martwi, bo angażuję się za mocno w "te ich eskapady". Miał przez to na myśli wydarzenia w Ministerstwie, ale nie pytaj skąd wiedział, że ja tam byłam. Do niego nie dociera, że dla przyjaciela zrobi się wszystko.  
Coś w Harrym kazało mu się uśmiechnąć. Nie podobało mu się, ze Ginny jest zła. Nie podobało mu się, że patrzy smutno w stronę drzwi, ale bardzo podobało mu się, że został zaliczony do przyjaciół. I to takich, dla których robi się wszystko.   
\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Potter - prychnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się przy tym. Siadła znowu, tym razem naprzeciwko niego, podkulając nogi pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami. - On się o mnie martwi. Wszyscy się o mnie martwią, jakbym była małym dzieckiem - burknęła.   
\- Nie jesteś małym dzieckiem - przyznał, kładąc się na siedzeniach. Zaplótł ręce pod głową. - Ale wszyscy by chcieli byś dalej mogła być dzieckiem - dodał, tym razem ciszej.   
Rozmawiając na jakiś poważny temat z Ginny trudno było, by wspomnienia z Komnaty nie wypłynęły, dlatego tak uparcie tych tematów unikali. Rozmawiali o wszystkim, ale Voldemort był tematem tabu, poruszanym tylko w ostateczności, albo kiedy nie od nich zależał temat rozmowy. Harry'emu to odpowiadało. Miał już dosyć ciągłych rozmów o tym, na co i tak nie mieli wpływu.   
\- Kretyn - warknęła.   
Harry tylko się roześmiał. 

***

\- To gdzie ta twoja przyjaciółka? - zapytała Siobhan, kiedy dwie godziny później siedzieli już w niewygodnym przedziale. Dziewczyna nijak nie mogła przywyknąć. Ciągle się kręciła, wstawała, poprawiała wszystko, kilka razy sprawdziła już czy bagaże leżą bezpiecznie na półce nad siedzeniami i nawet kiedy Draco zaczynał tracić cierpliwość, nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu.   
\- Masz robale w okrężnicy? - zapytał złośliwie, ale kiedy spojrzała na niego żałośnie, westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. W końcu rzucił w stronę dziewczyny pojemnik z sałatką, która zabrali z domu Dumbledore. - Zjedz coś.   
\- Zadałam pytanie, Draco.   
\- A ja ci na to pytanie nie odpowiedziałem, Siobhan.   
\- Ale...   
\- Nie ma "ale", pierdoło. Ginny... Ginny siedzi z kimś innym - burknął.   
Nie podobało mu się to. Znał Ginny Weasley od kilku lat. Z początku nie była to specjalnie przyjemna znajomość, zwłaszcza kiedy ta jeszcze była zakochana w Potterze, ale z czasem coś miedzy nimi zaiskrzyło i zostali przyjaciółmi. To była dziwna relacja. Ginny zawsze powtarzała mu, że jeżeli ją zdradzi, to go zabije. I że ma nie robić przykrości Świętej Trójcy bez wyraźnego powodu. Oczywiście na nic się to nie zdało, bo niechęć jaką czuł Draco do tych gryfonów była zbyt wielka, ale jakieś dwa lata temu, podczas jednego z zadań Turnieju Trójmagicznego po prostu zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. I tak już zostało.   
Rok wcześniej, kiedy ojciec Draco tak bardzo naciskał, by ten zaangażował się w działania Brygady Inkiwizycyjnej, Ginny się na niego obraziła. Zdołał ją jakoś udobruchać tylko obietnicą przekazywania informacji, ale nawet to nie sprawiło, że spojrzała na niego tak samo jak wcześniej. Draco dobrze wiedział, że miała go za tchórza, ale on nigdy temu nie zaprzeczał. Pod koniec ostatniego roku pokłócili się o to. Nie rozumiał skąd w niej przekonanie, że postawienie się Luciuszowi Malfoy'owi to taka prosta sprawa, tak samo jak nie rozumiał, dlaczego uważała, że on jest do tego zdolny. Nie był.   
\- Kochasz się w niej. - usłyszał. Spojrzał na dziewczynę twardo.   
\- Zamknij się.   
\- Kochasz się w niej.   
\- Stul buźkę, Dumbledore!   
Siobhan przestała się uśmiechać. Teraz to ona patrzyła wściekle na Draco.   
\- Nie jestem już Dumbledore.   
\- Nie? A przysiągłbym, że jesteś równie upierdliwa co Stary.  
Siobhan zazgrzytała zębami, ale nie odpowiedziała. Postanowiła nie odzywać się do końca trasy. Albo i dłużej. 

***

Harry zerkał nerwowo za okno. Byli dopiero w połowie trasy. Ginny rozmawiała wesoło z Nevilem i Luną, którzy przyszli jakiś czas wcześniej. W korytarzu co jakiś czas mijała ich burza brązowych włosów Hermiony, która patrolowała tą część pociągu. Ani razu nawet nie spojrzała w ich stronę.   
\- Mogłoby się wydawać, że to sielanka - usłyszał tuż przy uchu. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Luna patrzyła na niego zamglonym spojrzeniem. - Coś się stanie, prawda, Harry? Musimy mieć różdżki przy sobie.   
\- Też to czujesz? - zapytał, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem.   
\- Trudno nie wyczuć. Wszyscy są spięci.   
Harry nie zdążył wydusić z siebie słowa, kiedy pociąg mocno szarpnął i stanął nagle.   
Harry krzyknął, uderzając ręka w czoło. Blizna zapiekła tak, jakby ktoś wypalał ją całkiem na nowo. Ginny doskoczyła do niego z przerażoną miną. Neville zareagował równie błyskawicznie, wyszarpując różdżkę z kieszeni. Trening pojedynków zrobił swoje. Jego postawa była perfekcyjna.   
Do przedziału wpadła Hermiona. Była blada.   
\- Harry... To oni - wyjąkała. 

***

Draco patrzył z przerażeniem przez okno. Potem spojrzał na śpiącą w rogu przedziału Siobhan. Zaklął głośno i szpetnie.   
\- Wstawaj, dziewucho! - krzyknął, zrywając się na nogi. Potrząsnął nią lekko, choć już otwierała oczy.   
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała, pocierając oczy. Tusz do rzęs lekko rozmazał się pod wpływem jej dotyku.   
\- Potter - odpowiedział tylko, łapiąc ją za rękę i wyciągając z przedziału. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu znajomych rudych włosów.   
Nikt jeszcze nie panikował. Tylko kilka zaciekawionych głów wyglądało na korytarz. Na samym końcu wagonu, Draco dostrzegł grupę znajomych uczniów. Granger stała w rozkroku na samym środku korytarza, przyciskając różdżkę do gardła.   
\- UWAGA UCZNIOWIE! - jej głos niósł się na cały pociąg. Draco skrzywił się mocno. - WSZYSCY PREFEKCI PROSZENI SĄ O ZEBRANIE MŁODSZYCH ROCZNIKÓW I OTOCZENIE ICH ZAKLĘCIAMI CHRONIĄCYMI. OCHOTNICY Z GWARDII I Z OSTATNIEGO ROKU...   
Nie zdążyła dokończyć. D uszu uczniów dotarł odgłos ogromnego wybuchu i przedział runął w bok.   
Draco przyciągnął Siobhan do siebie, ukrywając jej twarz w swoim ramieniu. Ułamek sekundy później, jego plecy uderzyły o szybę pociągu i poczuł, jak odłamki szkła rozcinają jego skórę. 

***

Ginny miała fenomenalny refleks. Machnęła różdżką. Okno za ich plecami, w które zaraz mieli uderzyć zmieniło się w miękki materac. Harry natychmiast po uderzeniu, zerwał się na nogi.   
\- Hermiona? Zajmij się razem z Luną organizacją starszych uczniów i ochroną młodszych. Ginny? - spojrzał w stronę rudowłosej przyjaciółki, ale ta już ze zwinnością wspinała się w stronę wyjścia. - Neville, weź moją miotłę i sprawdź gdzie jest Ron. Potrzebujemy go tutaj.   
\- Pośpiesz się, Potter. - Usłyszał nad sobą. Ginny wyciągała w jego stronę rękę.  
Chwilę później stali już na zewnątrz. W stronę pociągu zmierzała przynajmniej setka śmierciożerców.   
\- Gotowy na śmierć w chwale, Potter? - zapytała Ginny, łapiąc go za rękę. Harry roześmiał się pomimo nadciągającego zagrożenia.   
\- Jak zawsze, Weasley.   
Zeskoczyli z pociągu. Plan był dosyć prosty. Zakładał odciągnięcie śmierciożerców od pociągu, a to nie mogło być trudne. Wszyscy wiedzieli po co oni tu są.   
Pierwsze zaklęcie uderzyło z ziemię tuż obok stopy Ginny. Dziewczyna zaklęła, odskakując. Uniosła różdżkę i wypaliła. Jeden ze śmierciożerców, prawdopodobnie ten, który w nią celował, runął z miotły, po chwili uderzając z ziemię z łoskotem.   
\- HARRY POTTER!   
Harry zadrżał. Znał ten piskliwy głos.   
\- O, Tommy! - krzyknęła Ginny, stając przed Harry'm. Chłopak natychmiast chciał ją pociągnąć za siebie, ale zaparła się stopami.   
Voldemort nie potrzebował miotły. Lewitował w ich stronę niczym dementor, w czarnej szacie powiewającej na wietrze. Deszcz nie pozwalał Harry'emu dostrzec szczegółów, ale był pewny, że czarnoksiężnik jest tak samo szpetny jak zawsze.   
\- Stęskniłam się za tobą, brzydalu! - prowokowała dalej.  
\- Potty ukrywa się za dziewczyną?! - obok Voldemorca na ziemi wylądowała Bellatrix Lestrange. - Cruc...   
\- Drętwota!   
Czerwony promień uderzył w kobietę. Padła sparaliżowana   
Harry spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Kilka metrów od nich stał Remus Lupin. Wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. Potter aż zadrżał, kiedy dotarło do niego co się zmieniło. Remus był wściekły. Jednym płynnym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował patronusa. Jasny wilk pobiegł gdzieś w nieznaną im stronę.   
Voldemort wyszarpnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w Haarry'ego i Ginny. Z takiej odległości ciężko było stwierdzić które z nich było jego głównym celem.   
\- Głupia dziewucha - syknął. Machnął wolną ręką i Harry jak w zwolnionym tempie zobaczył, jak w ciało nastolatki uderza niewidzialna siła, wyrzucając je na kilka metrów. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uderzyła w ziemię. Nie ruszała się.   
\- Ginny! - chciał do niej pobiec, ale nie mógł. Zorientował się, że nie może poruszyć nogami. Spojrzał w dół. Jego kostki trzymały przegniłe dłonie wystające z ziemi. Krzyknął przerażony, szarpiąc się.   
\- Crucio!   
Zaklęcie uderzyło w niego z niewyobrażalna siłą. Ból był tak okropny, że chciał krzyczeć, ale nie mógł. Nie czuł swojego ciała, a jednocześnie czuł je całe, nawet w miejscach o których nie miał pojęcia, że istnieją.   
\- Harry! - usłyszał zza mgły, która powoli zalewała jego umysł. Starał się utrzymać na nogach. Starał się w ogóle myśleć, nie dać sobie odpłynąć, ale ból był okropny.   
\- Nie złamiesz mnie, Voldemort... - wychrypiał, zmuszając ramie, by podnieść różdżkę do góry. - Prote...  
\- To nie zadziała - zaśmiał się zimno.   
\- Harry, wytrzymaj!   
Nowe zaklęcie uderzyło w Harry'ego rozszarpując jego skórę tysiącem szczęk jakiegoś drapieżnika. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś pożerał go żywcem. 

***

Ginny jęknęła głucho, przewracając się na plecy. Jej ciało było całe posiniaczone. Czuła w ustach posmak krwi. Miała tylko nadzieję, że połamane żebra nie przebiją jej płuca. Nie miała odwagi rzucić na siebie zaklęcia zrastające. Kiedy ostatni raz to zrobiła, wylądowała w szpitalu z gorszymi obrażeniami niż wyjściowo.   
Usłyszała krzyk. Całą siłą woli zmusiła się do wstania. Nie chciała tam iść. Nie chciała patrzeć jak Harry cierpi, ale musiała. Musiała, bo to był on. Zdusiła szloch, który zatrząsł jej ciałem i ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem w stronę zamazanych postaci.   
Harry był cały we krwi. Co chwilę coś rozrywało jego skórę. To było gorsze niż zaklęcie torturujące. Chude ciało chłopaka trzymane było przez jakieś niewyraźne... Kiedy dotarło do niej co to jest, zwymiotowała z obrzydzenia.   
\- Voldemort... - wyjąkała. Coś złapało ją za ramie, zanim osunęła się na ziemię. 

***

Draco nie chciał tam iść. Naprawdę nie chciał wychodzić z bezpiecznego kąta przedziału, ale coś zmusiło go do ruszenia się. Chciał wierzyć, że była to chęć zobaczenia jak Voldemort wykańcza Harry'ego Pottera, ale nie mógł się tak oszukiwać. Chciał ją znaleźć. Musiał ją znaleźć. Nie tylko dlatego, że po jego plecach spływała krew i zaraz mógł się wykrwawić, a tylko ona umiała zatamować takie obrażenia.   
\- Draco... - usłyszał. Odetchnął z ulgą. Odzyskała przytomność.   
\- Zostań tu - rozkazał twardym tonem.   
\- Ale krwawisz...  
\- Zostań!  
Przywołał swoją miotłę i z duszą na ramieniu wyleciał z pociągu. Akurat by zobaczyć jak jego szkolny wróg upada na ziemię i wykrwawia się powoli. Harry już nie krzyczał. Wtedy blondyn dostrzegł Ginny, która ledwo stojąc na nogach szła powoli w stronę Voldemorta. Podleciał do niej szybko i zeskoczył z miotły.   
W tym samym momencie osunęła się w jego ramiona.   
\- Cześć, Fretko.   
\- Cześć, Wiewióreczko - odpowiedział. Machnął różdżką by rzucić zaklęcie diagnozujące, którego go nauczyła podczas ostatniego semestru. - Jesteś w drzazgach - stwierdził w końcu i zaczął ją szybko i pobieżnie łatać. Miała skręconą kostkę i nadgarstek, pęknięty kręgosłup w dwóch miejscach i złamane cztery żebra. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jeszcze nie zemdlała.   
\- Harry...   
\- Tak, Bliznowaty umiera, zaraz go naprawimy. Daj mi skończyć.   
Nie przejmował się nastawianiem. Żebra poskładał tylko na tyle, by ich odłamki nie zabiły jej w drodze do szpitala. Zanim skończył, dziewczyna już wyrwała się z jego ramion i już bardziej stabilnie poszła w stronę Harry'ego.   
Draco rozejrzał się. Wszędzie wokół zaczęli aportować się aurorzy i członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Sukcesywnie zaczęli cofać śmierciożerców. Za wcześnie było na określenie strat, ale już widział kilka ciał. Na szczęście żadne z nich nie wyglądało na ciała uczniów. Mimowolnie poczuł respekt wobec zaklęć obronnych Granger i spółki.   
Voldemort zniknął kiedy tylko pojawili się pierwsi obrońcy. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Draco go widział, ale niezmiennie Czarny Pan budził w nim przerażenie. Ale nie było na to czasu.   
Razem z Ginny doskoczyli do ciała Wybrańca. Gdyby nie wiedzieli, ze to on, nie żadne by go nie rozpoznało, przez krew i ilość nacięć na ciele. Tylko ta cholerna blizna na czole została nienaruszona.   
\- Draco, zatamuj krwawienie. - usłyszał. Nie myślał już, tylko wykonywał zadania. Oboje byli jak w transie. - Trzeba go przetransportować do Hogwartu. Tylko szybko.   
\- Aportacja? - odezwał się profesor Lupin. Draco podniósł na chwilę wzrok, by spojrzeć na niego z dziwną miną.   
\- Wykluczone. Nie przeżyje - odpowiedział. - Najprędzej nosze. Na miotłach będziemy tam w maksymalnie godzinę. Może trochę dłużej. Tylko potrzebni nam naprawdę dobrzy lotnicy. Bardzo zgrani. - dodał, patrząc na Ginny.  
Dziewczyna ocierała pot z czoła uwalaną we krwi ręką. Robiła co mogła, by obrażenia nie dosięgnęły do narządów wewnętrznych, ale nie było to proste. Mimo zniknięcia Voldemorta, zaklęcie nie ustało, ciągle nadszarpując ciało chłopaka.   
\- Fred i George? - zapytał.   
\- Zawołam ich. - zadecydował Lupin i odbiegł.   
\- Hej, Ginny. Zostawmy go w spokoju, świat się nie zawali, gdy zabraknie Wybrańca - Draco zaśmiał się nerwowo, uciskając jedną z poważniejszych ran tuż przy tętnicy szyjnej.


	6. Rozdział 6

Transportowanie Pottera do Hogwartu tylko w teorii było proste. Ginny była zmuszona do trzymania się jedną ręką swojego brata, a drugą wciąż musiała stabilnie operować nad Harry'm. Pomoc Draco, który siedział na drugiej z mioteł była nieoceniona. Wokół nich leciało kilku aurorów, w tym Tonks, oraz Remus, który latał nerwowo wokół nich, co chwila pytając, czy wszystko w porządku.   
Dolecieli do Hogwartu zgodnie z przewidywaniami Draco po godzinie. Na miejscu czekał już na nich cały sztab uzdrowicieli, którzy natychmiast chcieli zająć się całą trójką. Ginny tylko cudem umknęła im z łap, ale Draco nie miał takiego szczęścia. Jego obrażenia okazały się bardzo powierzchowne, toteż dostał tylko odpowiednie maści, eliksir na uzupełnienie krwi i nakaz picia dużej ilości wody. Oboje dostali własne łóżka, z czego tylko Ginny była zadowolona. Cały czas mogła mieć Pottera na oku.   
\- Dziękuję - odezwała się w końcu, kiedy Madame Pomfrey krzątała się przy niej, mamrocząc coś o nieodpowiedzialności, heroizmie i niesamowitym zgraniu.   
\- Masz za co, Weasley. Jak dla mnie, mógłby zdechnąć - odpowiedział Malfoy, leżąc na brzuchu przy swoim łóżku. Jego rany nie były głębokie, ale ze względu na ich liczbę, musiały goić się w zwolnionym tempie. Nie był to przyjemny proces, miał trwać do rana, a przez całą noc chłopak miał leżeć na brzuchu i się nie ruszać. Klął na swoją głupotę, ale przynajmniej to on miał być łatany, a nie Siobhan. Myśl o niej, poharatanej przez odłamki szła budziła w Draco dziwny rodzaj opiekuńczości, o którą nigdy się nie podejrzewał. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby to ona uderzyła bezpośrednio w szybę w tamtej chwili, roztrzaskałaby się jak porcelanowa laka.   
Madam Pomfrey tylko mruknęła coś pod nosem, wywracając oczami. Wracając do swojego gabinetu, kiedy mijała Draco, zmierzwiła mu lekko włosy. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.   
\- Nie myśli pan tak. Bardzo dobrze się pan spisał dzisiaj, panie Malfoy. Wzorowo, jak prawdziwy uzdrowiciel - powiedziała i zostawiła ich samych.   
Znowu milczeli dłuższy czas. Draco, wciąż zarumieniony i wciąż zakłopotany komplementem uzdrowicielki, zastanawiał się kiedy reszta uczniów dotrze na miejsce. Zaczynał się martwić o Siobhan, ale za nic nie przyznałby się do tego, nawet sam przed sobą. Wystarczyła mu jedna osoba, która nie była mu całkiem obojętna, a ona siedziała kilka łóżek dalej.   
\- Madame Pomfrey cię strasznie lubi. Zabierzesz mi miejsce pupila - znowu podjęła Ginny, tym razem weselszym tonem. Siedziała w głębokim fotelu tuż obok łóżka Harry'ego. Jej stopy leżały na jego łóżku, a dziewczyna była szczelnie przykryta jednym z koców. Nie wyglądała jakby zamierzała wracać do własnego posłania.   
\- Biedna Weasleyetka nie będzie głaskana po główce, jak mi strasznie przykro - warknął i ukrył twarz w poduszce.   
\- Wiesz co, Draco? Jesteś strasznie ciężki. Ja tu z sercem do ciebie, a ty na mnie warczysz - westchnęła teatralnie. - Całkiem serio, mógłbyś być czasem miły dla swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.   
Draco poderwał się na rękach. Natychmiast tego pożałował, kiedy poczuł jak po jego plecach spływa gorąca krew. Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.   
\- Rzucaj bomby kiedy nie jestem na wpół martwy! - jęknął i opadł z powrotem na poduszkę. Ginny zachichotała. - Od kiedy nie jesteś na mnie zła? - zapytał, kiedy się uspokoiła. Sam nie był tego świadomy, ale na jego blade policzki znów wstąpił zdradliwy rumieniec. Ginny widziała tylko fragment jego twarzy, ale uśmiechnęła się czule, widząc jak zdenerwowany jest.   
\- Zaraz po tym jak zobaczyłam twojego ojca odbierającego cię na peronie w zeszłym roku. Kłóciliście się. I cię uderzył.   
Draco nie odezwał się. Z jednej strony czuł ulgę, że już nie ma mu za złe jego tchórzostwa, a z drugiej czuł zażenowanie tym, że widziała go w takiej sytuacji.   
\- Często cię bije. - To nie było pytanie.   
\- Czasem... W tym roku przegiął. W wakacje. Mieszkałem ze Snape'm. Znalazł mnie na wpół nieprzytomnego i zabrał z Malfoy Manor - odpowiedział. Ton miał bezbarwny. Nie był smutny, nie był zły. Mówił o tym, jakby nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Ginny miała ochotę zapłakać, ale powstrzymała się. Zamiast tego wstała powoli i podeszła bliżej. Zawahała się tylko nieznacznie zanim przysiadła na jego łóżku. Wtuliła palce w jego wciąż lekko wilgotne po myciu włosy. W kilku miejscach widniały przebarwienia po krwi, nadając im czerwony połysk.  
\- A twoja mama? - zapytała łagodnie.   
\- Moja mama jest mu ślepo oddana. Kochała się w moim ojcu od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Jest w niego tak ślepo zagapiona jak ty w Pottera - odpowiedział. Zrzucił jej rękę z włosów. - Po co drążysz, Ginny?   
\- Bo chcę wiedzieć. Chcę cię znać, Draco. Lubię cię. I uważam, że stać cię na więcej, nie ważne co na ten temat ma do powiedzenia mój brat, czy ten kretyn co tam leży.   
Draco zaśmiał się cicho. Za to ją uwielbiał. Za to, że potrafiła go pocieszyć nic nie robiąc.   
\- Tęskniłeś za mną, prawda?   
\- Tak, Weasleyetko, najbardziej na świecie. Zwłaszcza za twoim poczuciem humoru - wykrztusił, teraz już zanosząc się śmiechem.   
\- To dobrze, bo ja za tobą dużo bardziej. 

***

Tonks opadła na podłogę tuż przy wejściu do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Była wykończona. Kiedy śmierciożercy zaatakowali pociąg, była właśnie w trakcie patrolowania jednego z korytarzy. Wszystko zadziało się tak szybko, że teraz, kiedy próbowała sobie przypomnieć co się działo potem, widziała tylko czarną dziurę aż do czasu lotu do Hogwartu. Instynkt i lata szkolenia zadziałały za nią i walczyła całkowicie bez udziału umysłu.   
Teraz czekała aż Remus wyjdzie z gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Czuła zmęczenie w każdej komórce swojego ciała, chciała już wrócić do własnego mieszkania, do swojej wanny... Ale wtedy uświadomiła sobie, ze jeszcze dziesięć miesięcy nie będzie mogła. Jęknęła głucho.   
Co ją podkusiło zgadzać się na posadę nauczyciela. Miała dwadzieścia osiem lat i gardziła wszelkimi przejawami nauki od wczesnych lat szkolnych, a z uśmiechem na ustach przyjęła propozycję Dumbledore'a, który przyszedł do niej dwa miesiące wcześniej i zakomunikował, że jest idealną kandydatką do nauczania.  
Miała prowadzić specyficzny rodzaj zajęć. Stary dyrektor nazwał to "przysposobieniem obronnym". Zajęcia miały odbywać się raz w tygodniu, miały być w pełni praktyczne, trwać od trzech do nawet pięciu godzin w przypadku siódmoklasistów, którzy wybrali obronę przed czarną magią jako przedmiot do zdania na OWTM-ach i miał obejmować wszystkie roczniki.  
Samą obroną przed czarną magią miał zająć się nie kto inny jak Remus Lupin. Tonks mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Była pewna, że wybór jej jako nauczycielki przysposobienia obronnego nie był przypadkowy. Zawsze podejrzewała, że stary dyrektor gorąco im kibicuje.   
W końcu, kiedy już prawie zasypiała, schody poruszyły się. Tonks nie otworzyła nawet oczu, ale słyszała jak Remus zbliża się do niej. Kilka dni po pełni był już zawsze w pełni stabilny i spokojny, co bardzo kłóciło się z jego postawą sprzed kilku dni.   
\- Nymph - odezwał się. Uchyliła jedno oko, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. - Nie będę cię niósł. Nawet nie wiem gdzie masz komnaty - zaśmiał się, wyciągając w jej stronę rękę, by pomóc jej wstać.   
\- Nie przeszkadzało ci to kilka dni temu... - wymruczała, przyjmując pomoc.   
\- Kilka dni temu byłem napalonym wilkołakiem, dzisiaj jestem przekonany, że nie potrzebuję wzniosłych gestów, byś pozwoliła...   
Przerwała mu mocnym ciosem z łokcia między żebra. Zakrztusił się.   
\- Zawsze mnie zastanawiało jakim cudem taki sztywniak jak ty był przyjacielem mojego kochanego, walniętego kuzyna. Ale wiesz co? Ty nie jesteś sztywny. Ty jesteś niewyżyty, złośliwy, władczy, zaborczy i przekonany o swojej zajebistości - z każdym słowem wbijała mu palec w klatkę piersiową, a Remus tylko się śmiał. - Co ja w tobie widzę, Lupin?   
\- Nie wiem. To zwierzęcy magnetyzm - odpowiedział, przygarniając ją do siebie.   
\- Nie wątpię, wilczku - mruknęła i złożyła na jego ustach słodki pocałunek. - Chodź, jestem zmęczona. To był strasznie długi dzień.   
\- Chciałem jeszcze wpaść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego - powiedział Lupin, kiedy szli za rękę przez korytarze Hogwartu.   
\- Harry dzisiaj mi mocno zaimponował - zagadnęła, nie protestując.  
\- On wszystkim imponuje, Nymph.  
\- Z resztą, nie tylko on. Kuzyn Draco, na przykład. Nigdy nie miałam okazji go poznać, tylko raz, kiedy był malutki, mama pozwoliła sobie odwiedzić ciotkę Narcyzę i jej męża. Ale wtedy był jeszcze robiącą w pieluchy kluchą, a nie młodym, świetnie się zapowiadającym czarodziejem.   
\- Wojna wymusza na nas różne talenty - odpowiedział filozoficznie.   
Nie odzywali się resztę drogi. Dopiero kiedy doszli do Skrzydła, Lupin odwrócił się do niej.   
\- Poczekasz?   
\- Nie. Wejdę z tobą, chciałabym się przedstawić Draco.  
W Skrzydle Szpitalnym było ciemno. Tylko nieliczne lampy przy ścianach się paliły, tworząc ciepły półmrok w całym pomieszczeniu. Harry spał na jednym z łóżek, oddychając miarowo i spokojnie. Obok niego, na fotelu siedziała Ginny, czytając na głos jakąś książkę. Nie przerwała, nawet kiedy podeszli do niej. Dwa łóżka dalej, na brzuchu leżał blondyn, do tej pory wpatrzony w Ginny, ale teraz z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się nowo przybyłym.   
Tonks nieśmiało pomachała do niego ręką i podeszła bliżej. Remus w tym czasie podszedł bliżej Harry'ego.   
\- Ummm... Hej - odezwała się aurorka, uśmiechając nerwowo. Nie była dobra w poznawaniu nowych ludzi. - Jestem Tonks, córka Andromedy, twojej cioci. - dodała, wyciągając w stronę chłopaka rękę.   
\- O. Cześć - odpowiedział, zezując na jej dłoń. Nie mógł się podnieść, by ją uścisnąć. Uśmiechnął się tylko równie niezręcznie co kobieta. - Draco.   
\- Ta. Wiem. Poznałam cię już, ale nie miałeś więcej niż kilka tygodni, więc... No nic. Nie ważne. Jak się czujesz? Byłeś dzisiaj niesamowity - powiedziała z ekscytacją. - W życiu nie widziałam tak pięknej akcji ratowniczej, a wierz mi, lub nie byłam świadkiem wielu, głównie jako poszkodowany. Oboje daliście popis. Że Ginny jest wielka wiedziałam, ale ty... Wow.   
Draco zarumienił się nieznacznie. Kobieta która przedstawiła się jako jego kuzynka wydała mu się miła. Stanowiła duży kontrast względem reszty ich rodziny. Wszyscy Black'owie i Malfoy'owie byli raczej dystyngowaną arystokracją, tymczasem Tonks była bardzo wyluzowana. Nie miał okazji poznać ciotki Andromedy, czego bardzo żałował. Musiała być dobrą kobietą, skoro miała tak fajną córkę. Na pewno lepszą niż jego matka i ciotka.  
\- Dziękuję.   
\- To nie komplement. To szczera prawda. Mam geniusza w rodzinie - zaśmiała się wesoło. Pierwsze lody zostały przełamane. - Ciocia Narcyza musi być z ciebie dumna, kiedyś też chciała zostać uzdrowicielką.   
\- Naprawdę? - Draco spojrzał na kobietę z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Mama mi opowiadała. Mówiła, że nie zdecydowała się tylko dlatego, że rodzina nalegała na szybki ślub. Ponoć chodziło o to, że czasy były niespokojne, ale tak naprawdę, to rodzinka była na skraju bankructwa. No nic. - Tonks uśmiechnęła się znowu - Miło było cię poznać, Draco. Jakby co, jestem ciągle w Hogwarcie, bardzo prawdopodobne, ze będę cię nawet uczyć, więc jakbyś chciał pogadać z kimś z rodziny - polecam się.   
\- J-j-jasne - wyjąkał i patrzył jak kobieta odchodzi. - Chwilkę! - krzyknął za nią jeszcze. Tonks odwróciła się do niego. - Widziała pani taką małą blondyneczkę? Śliczna, niziutka, piętnaście lat, bez barw domu na szacie, bardzo wystraszona? Nazywa się Siobhan Sheehan.   
\- Nie, ale mogę zaręczyć, że wszyscy uczniowie z tegorocznej listy trafili bezpiecznie do Hogwartu - odpowiedziała, kręcąc ze smutkiem głową. - Mogę o nią dopytać jutro, jeżeli chcesz.   
\- Byłbym wdzięczny.   
To było dziwne doświadczenie, to musiała przyznać, kiedy kwadrans później szli do jej komnat. Spodziewała się dystyngowanego paniczyka z dobrego domu, bo tak Malfoya opisywali zarówno Harry, jak i jego przyjaciele. Tymczasem chłopak był po prostu sympatycznym chłopcem, może nieco zbyt cichym, ale jednak całkiem przyjaznym.   
\- Uczyłeś go już, prawda? - zapytała, ściągając poplamioną krwią szatę, kiedy tylko dotarli do jej apartamentu. Składało się na niego mały gabinet z osobnym wejściem od strony korytarzy, niewielki salonik i przytulna sypialnia, z ogromnym łóżkiem. I najważniejsze pomieszczenie. Łazienka z równie wielką wanną.  
\- Tak. Draco nie był specjalnie miłym uczniem - stwierdził Lupin, podchodząc do niej bliżej. Objął ją w pasie.   
\- Co masz na myśli?   
\- Był bardzo arogancki. Ale z tego co mówiła Ginny, teraz jest jej przyjacielem, a ona rzadko myli się co do ludzi. Ufam, że nie byłaby blisko, jeżeli nie uznałaby, że jest tego wart.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Pozwoliła tylko na to, żeby zaprowadził ją do łazienki. Ten wieczór w większości spędzili w wannie, rozmawiając na luźne tematy. Oboje musieli odpocząć. 

***

Siobhan nie mogła spać. Dalej trzęsła się cała, mimo godzin które upłynęły od ataku. Była już w Hogwarcie. Tradycyjna uczta powitalna została przeniesiona na niedzielny wieczór. Wszyscy uczniowie tej nocy mieli spać w Wielkiej Sali, podobnie jak nauczyciele, którzy nie brali udziału w bitwie. Był środek nocy i większość już dawno spała, wykończona wydarzeniami ostatniego dnia.   
Załkała sucho, drżąc. Była przerażona. Chciała by był przy niej ktoś znajomy. Za każdym razem, kiedy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali się otwierały, zrywała się w nadziei, że to będzie jej stryj, albo Draco. Dalej nie wiedziała, czy coś mu się stało. Pamiętała tylko, że kiedy ja zostawiał, był cały zakrwawiony, ale potem nie mogła go nigdzie znaleźć. Cały oddział uzdrowicieli pojawił się na miejscu ataku. Nikt nie widział Draco. Ktoś tylko wspomniał, że poleciał z Weasley'ami.   
Żałowała, że nie postawiła się stryjowi. Brazylia w porównaniu z Wielką Brytania, była cicha i spokojna. Tam nie było wojny, nikt nie czyhał na życie niewinnych uczniów. Przede wszystkim, szkoła była bezpieczna i ciepła. Hogwart wydawał jej się obcy i przerażający, mimo, że większość dzieciństwa był częścią krajobrazu, który miała za oknem swojej niewielkiej sypialni. Siobhan bała się jak nigdy. Wśród tych uczniów, których było tak niewielu w porównaniu do Castelobruxo, był zdrajca, który dobrowolnie wydał swoich przyjaciół. Nikt tego nie powiedział na głos, ale każdy to wiedział, bo trasa do Hogwartu była nienanoszalna. Nikt nie mógł się tak po prostu teleportować gdzieś niedaleko. Ktoś musiał zdradzić gdzie są. Myśl o tym dodatkowo spędzała jej sen z powiek.   
\- Co się dzieje, dziecko? - usłyszała nagle nad sobą. Nie zauważyła, kiedy do jej materaca podszedł niski nauczyciel. Miał przyjazny wyraz twarzy i był naprawdę malutki. Uśmiechał się do niej łagodnie.   
\- N-n... nic - wyjąkała.   
\- Nie kojarzę cię, więc pewnie ty jesteś Siobhan. - mały nauczyciel położył rękę na jej ramieniu w uspokajającym geście. Podziałało. - Choć, dzieciaku. Albus prosił mnie, żebym cię zaprowadził do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Powiedział, że będziesz chciała tam być.   
Siobhan spojrzała na nauczyciela z nadzieją i zerwała się na nogi. Pośpiesznie naciągnęła na nogi kapcie. Była ubrana tylko w koszulkę ulubionego zespołu i krótkie spodenki, w których zwykła spać. W zamku było zimno, więc po chwili namysłu, naciągnęła na siebie tez bluzę.   
Chwilę później dreptała już przez zamek. To było straszne miejsce. Wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek mogła je polubić. Było mrocznie i zimno. W końcu, po kilkunastu długich minutach i kilku skrótach za portretami, profesor Flitwick przystanął przed wielkimi drzwiami.   
\- To tutaj. Możesz zostać do rana, ale bardzo proszę, abyś nie błąkała się sama po zamku. Jest już długo po ciszy nocnej, a Hogwart nie jest specjalnie bezpiecznym miejscem, kiedy nie wiesz jak się po nim poruszać.   
\- Oczywiście, profesorze, dziękuje panu bardzo. Nie będę się oddalać - obiecała i szybko weszła do pomieszczenia, zanim zdążyła się rozmyślić.   
Pierwsze co usłyszała, to ciepły głos, który czytał jej ulubioną powieść detektywistyczną. Przystanęła aż z zainteresowaniem, gotowa nie ujawniać się dłuższą chwilę, ale drzwi sali zamknęły się z trzaskiem.   
Jedyne dwie przytomne postacie w pomieszczeniu, podskoczyły gwałtownie i spojrzały w jej stronę. Zarumieniła się mocno, ale kiedy tylko dostrzegła Draco, łzy stanęły jej w oczach. Zaszlochała głośno.   
\- Hej, pierdoło - odezwał się, machając do niej ręką. - Nie płacz, brzydka się robisz, jak płaczesz. Nie żebyś do pięknych należała.  
Zaśmiała się przez łzy i podeszła szybko do jego łóżka. Nie zważając na to, że ktoś ich obserwuje, przytuliła się do niego mocno. To było spontaniczne, nawet jak na nią szalone, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Widząc, że nic mu nie jest, nerwy jej puściły. Znowu cała drżała, mocząc słonymi łzami bandaże którymi był owinięty.  
Draco usiadł na łóżku, choć nie powinien. Owinął ręce wokół jej maleńkiego ciała, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi wtulając twarz w jej włosy.   
\- Draco! Od kiedy jesteś czuły? Będę zazdrosna! - krzyknęła z rozbawieniem dziewczyna, która do tej pory czytała na głos książkę.   
Siobhan nie poruszyła się. Zacisnęła tylko mocniej palce na bandażach. Nawet kiedy Draco chciał się odsunąć, nie pozwoliła mu na to, czepiając się go jak mała małpka. Rozluźniła uścisk dopiero jak poczuła, że gładzi ją po plecach.   
\- Jest upierdliwą, małą przylepą, którą siedziała ze mną dniami i nocami, pomagając mi się uczyć w wakacje - odpowiedział, śmiejąc się. Siobhan chłonęła ten dźwięk z radością. - To właśnie Siobhan. Ta, o której ci mówiłem.   
Blondynka jeszcze chwilę ukrywała twarz w jego ramieniu, po czym spojrzała na dziewczynę siedzącą kilka łóżek dalej. Zmierzyła ją szybko wzrokiem. Siobhan musiała przyznać, że dziewczyna wygląda przyjaźnie.   
\- Jestem Ginny - odezwała się. - Wstałabym, ale koc jest ciepły, a Draco i tak cię nie puści.   
\- Ej! To nie ja!  
\- To ja go trzymam - powiedzieli jednocześnie, a Siobhan zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Miło mi poznać. Draco dużo o tobie opowiadał.   
\- Wzajemnie. Wychodził z siebie, co chwilę zerkając w stronę drzwi odkąd tylko uzdrowiciele dali nam spokój.  
\- Nieprawda - burknął, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Przepraszam, ze cię zostawiłem samą w pociągu - wyszeptał Siobhan na ucho.   
\- Nie szkodzi. Przeżyłam, choć będę miała traumę na całe życie - odszepnęła, w końcu się od niego odsuwając. Siedziała teraz w nogach jego łóżka, obejmując ramionami swoje nogi. - Tu się zawsze tyle dzieje? - zapytała, wskazując brodą na śpiącego Harry'ego.   
Chłopak był cały w bandażach. Spał spokojnie, ale był tak blady, że Draco przy nim wyglądał jak mieszkaniec egzotycznego kraju.   
\- Z nim? - zapytała, wskazując na śpiącego chłopaka - Zawsze - zaśmiała się rudowłosa Ginny. - Dobra, gołąbeczki. Harry dożyje rana, choć pewnie z niejakim trudem. Draco ty już wiesz, że twoja nowa "Śliczna, niziutka" - spojrzała na niego kpiąco - koleżanka żyje i ma się dobrze. Więc może w końcu zaśniesz. Ja w każdym razie, spać zamierzam. Dobrej nocy. - uśmiechnęła się do nich i machnęła różdżką. Natychmiast wokół łóżka Draco zasunęły się parawany.   
Siobhan spojrzała niepewnie na chłopaka.   
\- Nadal się boisz? - zapytał, jakby czytając jej w myślach. Leżał znowu na brzuchu, tak, że mogła widzieć w ilu miejscach puściły szwy, kiedy ją przytulał.   
\- Trochę - jęknęła, czując jak wspomnienia z całego dnia znowu w nią uderzają.   
\- Chyba będziesz zmuszona się przyzwyczaić. - odpowiedział. Nie było to złośliwe stwierdzenie. Przeciwnie. Po jego głosie rozpoznała, że jest przygnębiony tą myślą.  
Nie odzywali się przez chwilę. Kiedy wydawało jej się, że już zasnął, zsunęła się najdelikatniej jak mogła z łóżka i pochyliła się nad nim. Musnęła ustami jego policzek, na którym widniało jedno z rozcięć, teraz już w postaci różowej blizny, która miała całkiem zniknąć do rana. Poczuła mrowienie w miejscu, w którym ich skóra się zetknęła.   
\- Dziękuję, że mnie dzisiaj uratowałeś przed tą szybą - wyszeptała i już miała odejść, kiedy poczuła, że chłopak łapie ją za nadgarstek. Spojrzał na nią szarymi oczami, w których odbijał się ciepły blask lamp.   
\- Dziękuję, że we mnie wierzysz - wyszeptał sennie, tak cicho, ze ledwo go usłyszała. Uśmiechnęła się. 

***

Ginny obudziła się pierwsza. Rozejrzała się po sali. Jako pacjentka nie spała tu nigdy. Jako pomoc pani Pomfrey, spędzała tu niemal co drugą noc, niejednokrotnie nie śpiąc w ogóle, albo tylko niewiele. Miło było obudzić się i zobaczyć świeże ubrania na swoim łóżku i ciepłą kawę na stoliku nocnym. Powinna zapamiętać, że pacjenci mają zbyt dobrze w życiu. Ona o takie luksusy musiała prosić poprzedniego dnia skrzaty domowe w kuchni, a jakoś nigdy nie było jej po drodze, by to zrobić.  
Uśmiechnęła się do siebie leniwie usiadła na fotelu wygodniej. Harry wciąż był nieprzytomny, ale kiedy rzuciła na niego zaklęcie diagnozujące, okazał się, że większość ran już się zasklepiła, a obrażenia wewnętrzne były już jedynie nieprzyjemnym wspomnieniem. Wstała powoli i skierowała swoje kroku ku zasuniętym parawanom. Rozsunęła je najciszej jak mogła.   
Draco spał na boku. Na łóżku obok, które na pewno standardowo nie stało tak blisko, leżała Siobhan. Rzuciła zaklęcie diagnozujące na chłopaka. Chłopak był już niemal zdrowy. Przez to, że wczoraj tak bardzo nie uważał, kilka ran pozostawiło po sobie nieznaczne blizny, ale były one do wyleczenia w kilka tygodni. Wątpiła, by bardzo przeszkadzało to chłopakowi. Upewniwszy się, ze zaklęcie jej nie okłamało, machnęła różdżką i bandaże wokół jego piersi zniknęły.   
Potem podeszła do Siobhan. Dziewczyna spała niespokojnie. Już chciała na nią również rzucić zaklęcie, kiedy poczuła szarpnięcie.   
\- Draco, co ty...?   
\- Nie. Nie możesz - wyszeptał, wskazując na Siobhan. - Jest uczulona.  
\- Co? Oszalałeś? Nie można być uczulonym na zaklęcie - stwierdziła równie cicho, przysiadając na jego łóżku.   
\- No proszę, jednak jest coś, czego nie wiesz. Można. Rzuć jakieś na Siobhan i dostaniesz przyśpieszony kurs radzenia sobie ze wstrząsem anafilaktycznym.   
\- On ma racje. - usłyszeli oboje. Siobhan siedziała już na łóżku, w pełni przytomna z podkulonymi pod brodę nogami, na które naciągnęła bluzę. - To rzadkie, ale nie całkiem niemożliwe. Jeden na około miliona czarodziejów rodzi się z tym defektem, zwykle jest to genetyczne, albo jest efektem długotrwałego wystawienia na czynnik uczulający - wyrecytowała jak z książki, uśmiechając się w stronę Ginny.   
\- To straszne! - pisnęła dziewczyna, patrząc z niedowierzaniem. - Jak ty funkcjonujesz w świecie magii?   
\- Nijak. Biorę leki antyhistaminowe, mugolskie. I do tej pory nie chodziłam po prostu na zajęcia, które wymagały wystawiania się na czynnik magiczny.   
\- To prawie wszystkie zajęcia tutaj!   
\- Nie chodziłam do Hogwartu - zauważyła spokojnie Siobhan, mocniej obejmując ramionami swoje nogi. Ukryła twarz w materiale bluzy. - Chodziłam do Castelobruxo, w Ameryce Łacińskiej.  
\- Wow. Po prostu wow - Ginny aż przysiadła z wrażenia. - Ale... W takim razie, jak mam cię zbadać? - zapytała w końcu, kiedy już pierwszy szok z niej opadł.   
\- Albo po mugolsku - zaczęła blondynka, wstając w końcu. Przeciągnęła się mocno, wyciągając ręce do góry. - Albo zostawić mnie w spokoju, bo nic mi nie jest, poza zszarganymi nerwami. A na to wystarczy eliksir uspokajający, jak mi odbije i będę chciała się rzucić z którejś z licznych wież tego zamku. - Kiedy mówiła te słowa, Draco tylko się śmiał w poduszkę. - To tymi tu trzeba się zająć - zauważyła jeszcze, wskazując na obu chłopców. Wesołość Draco umknęła.   
\- Nic mi już nie jest - burknął, zrywając się na nogi. Jego teraz nagie plecy, poprzecinane były kilkoma bliznami, bladoróżowymi i wyglądającymi niezbyt ciekawie, ale poza tym rzeczywiście nic mu już nie było. - To Potter wymaga nieustannej atencji.   
Ginny pokręciła głową z udawaną naganą. W końcu, po tym jak jeszcze raz zbadała Draco i sprawdziła Siobhan ciśnienie, starym ciśnieniomierzem, który znalazła gdzieś na dnie szafy, wypuściła ich. Zastrzegła, że Siobhan ma wrócić po leki uspokajające, jak tylko nie będzie mogła spać następnej nocy i wyrzuciła ich ze Skrzydła.   
Było kilka minut po ósmej. Draco stwierdził, że to typowa godzina na śniadanie w weekend, więc poprowadził Siobhan wprost do Wielkiej Sali. Dziewczyna zorientowała się, że idzie zupełnie inną trasą niż poprzedniego dnia prowadził ja profesor.   
\- Zorientujesz się jak tu chodzić gdzieś w okolicach przyszłego semestru, przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o podstawowe miejsca - stwierdził, kiedy o to zapytała. Nie odzywali się więcej.   
Dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy już niemal wszyscy uczniowie tam byli. Większość była jeszcze zaspana, mało który miał na sobie mundurki szkolne. Draco wydało się to dziwne, nawet jeżeli był sobotni poranek.   
\- Co tu się...? - zaczął, ale nie zdążył dokończyć, bo przy stole nauczycielskim wstał Albus Dumbledore.  
\- Drodzy uczniowie... - zaczął, a na sali zrobiło się momentalnie cicho. Draco pociągnął Siobhan za rękaw w stronę jednego z wolnych miejsc na tyłach sali. Każdy siedział jak chciał. Nie podobało mu się to. - Tegoroczna uczta została przeniesiona na jutrzejszy wieczór. Ale, to nie koniec rewelacji! - ciągnął profesor. - Od godziny dwunastej w południe, wszyscy uczniowie ponownie przejdą test Tiary Przydziały. Kolejno będą wzywane wszystkie roczniki, aż do siódmego.  
Sala najpierw była cicho, ale wraz z ostatnim słowem Dumbledore'a, rozszedł się po niej dziwny rodzaj hałasu. To były podniecone szepty w wykonaniu prawie trzystu uczniów.   
\- Powody takiej a nie innej decyzji rady pedagogicznej zdradzę na uczcie powitalnej. Na razie, proponuję wszystkim uczniom zjedzenie śniadania i skorzystanie z wolnego dnia. Egzamin na asystenta szkolnego uzdrowiciela zostaje przeniesiony na jutro. Życzę miłego dnia.   
Draco patrzył w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego z niedowierzaniem i dziwnym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej. [i] Po co to było? Przecież i tak ludzie się nie zmieniają. Dom w Hogwarcie to coś, co cię definiuje na całe życie,[/i] pomyślał.   
Poczuł pod stołem, ze ktoś ściska jego dłoń. Spojrzał na dziewczynę obok. Uśmiechała się do niego przyjaźnie.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny zostawiła Harry'ego z mętlikiem w głowie. Chłopak wybudził się chwilę po śniadaniu. Co dziwne, czuł się naprawdę dobrze, choć miał wrażenie, ze cały świat wiruje. Kolory, które go otaczały były intensywne, wręcz rażące, ale dowiedział się, że to skutek uboczny eliksirów które przyjmował. Miał brać do końca tygodnia dwa razy dziennie eliksir uzupełniający płyny oraz smarować blizny balsamem, który miał zapobiegać trwałym śladom. Na próbę, ukradkiem posmarował bliznę na czole, mając nadzieję, że na nią też zadziała.   
Fizycznie czuł się już dobrze. Psychicznie... Z tym było gorzej. Czuł rosnącą panikę.   
Co jeżeli Tiara tym razem nie będzie wyrozumiała? Co jeżeli Harry będzie Ślizgonem? Co się stanie, kiedy do jego przyjaciół dotrze, że nie jest tak bez skazy, za jakiego go do tej pory mieli? Jeżeli będzie jedynym, który zmieni dom?   
Ludzie się nie zmieniają. Pomyślał, wstając powoli z łóżka. Rany wciąż nie do końca się zasklepiły, ale dostał pozwolenie na wyjście ze szpitala na czas ceremonii. Miał wrócić zaraz potem, albo natychmiast po tym, jakby poczuł się gorzej. Cóż. Harry wiedział, że poczuje się gorzej. Jak tylko usłyszy swój wyrok. Cieszył się, że chociaż nie zapadnie on w obecności całego Hogwartu. Decyzją dyrekcji było, żeby każdy rocznik podchodził do ceremonii osobno. Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Miało to tylko odwlec w czasie plotkę o wielkim Potterze idącym do Slytherinu.   
Co za ironia.   
Kolejnym zmartwieniem chłopaka, była reakcja Rona. Potter był pewny, że Weasley zostanie w Gryffindorze. Ron był uosobieniem wszelkich gryfońskich cnót. Był odważny, porywczy i zwykle najpierw działał, a potem myślał. Co zdaniem Harry'ego było okropnym marnotrawieniem umiejętności chłopaka.   
Harry przebrał się szybko w szaty. Dziwnie się czuł z szarym wykończeniem. Zawsze twierdził, że żywa czerwień Gryffindoru jest zbyt pretensjonalna, ale myśl o tym, że miała ja zastąpić zimna zieleń...   
Zadrżał. W końcu, posyłając tęskne spojrzenie w kierunku łóżka, zebrał się w sobie i wyszedł ze Szpitala.   
Hogwart był cichy. Pogoda za oknem odzwierciedlała wisielczy humor Harry'ego. Kiedy dotarł pod wielką salę, wcale się nie poprawił. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu znajomych postaci. W kącie sali stali Hermiona i Ron. Rozmawiali na jakiś temat, a raczej prawie się kłócili. Mimowolnie, Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Podszedł do nich.   
\- Hej - odezwał się, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Miał ochrypły głos, a spod szaty dalej wystawały bandaże. Rany nie chciały się goić tak szybko jak normalnie. Ginny wyjaśniła mu, ze jego organizm nie zniósłby szybkiej regeneracji wszystkiego na raz, a przede wszystkim, musieli się skupić na obrażeniach wewnętrznych.   
\- Harry! - krzyknęła zaskoczona Hermiona, rzucając mu się na szyję. Harry zdusił jęk i objął ją niezręcznie. Ron chciał go poklepać po ramieniu, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił i tylko odciągnął od niego Hermionę.   
\- Stary, słyszałem, że cię stado wilków rozszarpało - zagadnął, siląc się na beztroski ton. Harry wiedział, że Ron w obronie kilku maruderów z pociągu, w tym jednego pierwszorocznego mugolaka, przejął na siebie dwa zaklęcia torturujące. Potter doskonale pamiętał to uczucie. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić co czuł Ron, kiedy dostał dwoma na raz.   
\- Coś mi się obiło o uszy. Za to ty podobno brawurowo chciałeś zasilić szeregi czwartego piętra w Mungu - odpowiedział, szczerząc zęby.   
Zarówno Ron jak i Hermiona przyglądali mu się badawczo.   
\- Jak myślicie, - zaczął rudzielec, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po karku - do jakiego domu trafimy?   
\- My?   
\- No wiesz... Głupio by było, gdybyśmy po tylu latach się rozdzielili... Z drugiej strony...   
\- To chyba jasne, Ron - przerwała mu Hermiona, ciągnąc ich obu poza zasięg wścibskich uszu reszty szóstorocznych. - Ty, jako twardogłowy niechluj - to mówiąc, poprawiała mu krawat - zostaniesz w Gryffindorze. Mnie Tiara tym razem wyśle do Ravenclawu, a Harry... - przerwała z zakłopotaniem.   
\- Ty też uważasz, że będę świetnym ślizgonem? - zapytał ponuro.   
\- Nawet tak nie mów, Harry. - Ron wzdrygnął się teatralnie. Mimo to minę miał zaniepokojoną. Nigdy nie był dobrym aktorem. Nawet pozbawiony empatii Harry widział, że jego przyjaciel jest zdenerwowany.   
\- No cóż... Przekonamy się, jak tam wejdziemy. - ucięła Hermiona, z dumną miną podchodząc do drzwi do Wielkiej Sali.   
W tym momencie otworzyły się gwałtownie i wypadła przez nie burza rudych włosów. Harry już miał krzyknąć za dziewczyną, ale zniknęła w niewielkim tłumie innych uczniów i uciekła. Potter patrzył na to zdziwiony, a potem wymienił spojrzenia z Ronem, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że barwy na szacie najmłodszej Weasley nie były czerwone. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili reszta uczniów piątego roku wyszła z sali. Luna, wciąż w niebieskim mundurku pomachała w ich stronę.   
\- Gratulacje! - krzyknął za nią Ron, szczerząc się.   
\- Wszyscy uczniowie szóstego roku, zapraszam! - usłyszeli głos profesor McGonagall. Patrzyła z naganą w stronę Weasleya.   
Harry z duszą na ramieniu ruszył za resztą uczniów. Wlókł się na samym końcu pochodu. Wielka Sala wydała mu się ponura i nieprzyjemna. Zaklęcie atmosferyczne, które zostało na nią rzucone, wykluczało marznięcie, a mimo to Potterowi było zimno.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że pamiętacie procedurę. Będę po kolei wyczytywać nazwiska zgodnie z alfabetem. Podejdziecie, założycie Tiarę i możecie iść. Abbott, Hanna!   
Pulchna blondynka w dwóch kucykach w podskokach podeszła do taboretu na środku sali. Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, bo dziewczyna wydawała się tak rozluźniona. Lubił ją. Znał Hannę z zajęć GD. Zawsze plątała się w okolicach Nevilla, Luny i Ginny.   
\- Hufflepuff - wykrzyknęła Tiara, zanim jeszcze dotknęła głowy dziewczyny.   
Harry z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwował ceremonię. Tylko trzech uczniów zmieniło póki co dom. Nikt nikt z nich nie trafił do Slytherinu. A potem było już tylko gorzej. Seamus od dzisiaj miał być puchonem. Hermiona zgodnie z przewidywaniami trafiła do Ravenclawu. Harry z ponurym rozbawieniem stwierdził, że w niebieskim jej bardzo nie do twarzy. Jedna z Ślizgonek została również puchonką, co też wywołało nerwowy śmiech u Pottera. Lista postępowała. Neville nie zmienił domu, a duża część zebranych odebrała tę decyzję ze zdziwieniem. Harry do nich nie należał. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.   
\- Będzie dobrze, Harry - usłyszał, kiedy chłopak przechodził obok niego.   
Nie będzie.   
\- Malfoy, Draco!   
Harry mimowolnie zainteresował się wynikiem. Przyglądał się jak na pozór pewny siebie blondyn wchodzi na podwyższenie. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Malfoy jest równie zdenerwowany co on, pocierał dłońmi o spodnie, a jego uśmiech drżał delikatnie. Miał nierówny oddech. Tiara długo się zastanawiała. Harry usiłował sobie przypomnieć jak wyglądał pierwszy przydział Malfoya i mógłby się założyć, że nie trwało to wtedy dłużej niż kilka sekund. Ba! Zapewne Tiara nawet go nie dotknęła, tylko samo jego nazwisko wystarczało, by blondyn zasilił szeregi ślizgonów.  
\- RAVENCLAW!   
Harry zakrztusił się, a któraś ze stojących niedaleko dziewcząt, poklepała go po plecach.   
\- Nie! - to był głos Draco. Patrzył z przerażeniem jak jego szata zmienia kolor na niebieski. - Nie będę w jednym domu z...   
Karcący wzrok profesor McGonagall skutecznie go uciszył. Harry otrząsnął się z szoku dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszał własne nazwisko. Wszedł powoli na podest.   
\- O... Pan Potter, miło znowu pana... Czytać? - odezwała się Tiara w jego głowie. Po plecach Pottera przeszły ciarki. - Namyśliłeś się już? Wiesz w jakim domu chcesz być? Jaka cecha będzie twoim atrybutem w tym roku?   
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Naprawdę chciał powiedzieć, że pasuje wciąż do Gryffindoru, ale coś mu na to nie pozwoliło.   
\- Ha! Wiec tym razem nie będziesz protestować, jeżeli umieszczę cię tam, gdzie być powinieneś? - zapytała kpiąco Tiara. - Jesteś wielkim czarodziejem. Slytherin pomoże ci odkryć, że nie wszystko należy załatwiać siła... Staniesz się wielkim przywódcą. O ile będziesz słuchać mądrzejszych od siebie.   
Harry prychnął.   
\- Krnąbrny. To też sprawia, że idealnie nadajesz się do... SLYTHERIN!   
Harry prawie upadł, kiedy schodził po schodkach. Jego nogi były jak z waty.


	8. Chapter 8

Nie lubiłaś Gryffindoru...   
Ginny wzdrygnęła się malowniczo. Znajomy, zimny szept wwiercał jej się w głowę. Rozejrzała się po sali. Kilkoro uczniów, którzy przyszli po eliksiry nasenne po wydarzeniach w pociągu, teraz patrzyło na nią z obrzydzeniem. Spodziewała się tego, ale i tak ją to przytłoczyło. Marnym pocieszeniem było to, że szepty wokół niej, zagłuszał szept w jej głowie. Zaczęła wariować.  
\- Panno Weasley. - Usłyszała nagle nad sobą. Potrzebowała chwili by umiejscowić w przestrzeni źródło słów i skoncentrować wzrok na tyle, by móc przeczytać nazwisko, nad którym zawisło jej pióro. - Ginny. Nic ci nie jest?   
Dziewczyna powoli odwróciła głowę w stronę szkolnej uzdrowicielki. Madame Pomfrey stała nad nią, miała zaniepokojoną minę. Ginny nieodmiennie kojarzyła się z mama. Zawsze zatroskaną, zbyt czułą i empatyczną. Być może to dlatego Poppy Pomfrey pracowała właśnie w szkole, a nie w Mungu. Kobieta wahała się chwilę zanim położyła dłoń na ramieniu asystetntki. Ginny tylko wzdrygnęła się znowu, ale wytrzymała dotyk.   
\- Nie. Nie, nie. Nic mi nie jest. Jestem tylko trochę przytłoczona - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się słabo. Madame Pomfrey tylko zmierzyła ja badawczo, ale odpuściła.   
\- Dobrze. Wiec zrobisz coś dla mnie. Znajdziesz pana Pottera i przyprowadzisz go tutaj. Wątpię, by z własnej woli wrócił, mimo moich zaleceń. Ty też tu zostaniesz na noc. Sądzę, że przydałaby ci się spokojny sen, ale to ostatni raz, jak pozwalam ci spać w Skrzydle, młoda damo - zastrzegła, grożąc jej palcem. Ale minę wciąż miała łagodną.   
Ginny spojrzała na mentorkę z wdzięcznością. Wstała powoli i złapała za szatę i swoją torbę. Westchnęła ciężko, ale wciągnęła ją na siebie. Przed wyjściem jeszcze przejrzała się w lustrze, które stało przy jednej ze ścian.   
\- Do twarzy ci w zielonym - powiedziało, a Ginny mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.   
Nie lubiłaś Gryffindoru, nie chcieli cię tam...   
\- Ignoruj to, Ginny... - wymruczała do siebie.   
Chwilę myślała gdzie może spotkać Harry'ego. Głupi nakaz Dumbledore'a mówił, że do pokojów wspólnych nie można wejść aż do Uczty Powitalnej. Co zdaniem Ginny było kretyńskie, ale wiedziała dlaczego. W czasie kiedy uczniowie byli w jednym miejscu, przeszukanie ich bagaży było prostsze. To miało pomóc odkryć kto mógłby być odpowiedzialny za naprowadzenie Śmierciożerców na pociąg. Ginny wiedziała, że bez ingerencji kogoś ze środka, znalezienie pociągu było niemal nie możliwe. Ale i tak maszynista miał swoje sposoby na zgubienie ewentualnego zagrożenia. Te regulacje zostały wprowadzone dosyć niedawno, ale był na ich temat szeroki artykuł w Proroku w dziale Technologie Magiczne. Ginny szczerze wątpiła, by któryś z uczniów, może za wyjątkiem Crab'a i Goyle'a był na tyle głupi, by przemycić do Hogwartu coś czarnomagicznego, co mogłoby zdradzić sprawcę. Jeszcze było możliwe, że Malfoy coś miał, ale mówił, że przez całe wakacje nie miał nic wspólnego ze swoim ojcem, a tylko on był w stanie zmusić Draco do tak głupich rzeczy. Głównie przemocą.  
Westchnęła ciężko. Zdecydowanie bycie spostrzegawczą nie było na liście jej ulubionych cech. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wolałaby żyć w sielankowej rzeczywistości w jakiej żyło większość jej rówieśników. Zyć iluzją, że wszystko jest proste, świat jest czarno biały, a do rozwiązania problemów wystarczy się postarać. Wiedza o problemach najlepszego przyjaciela, była jak cierń w jej sercu. Bolesna i tworząca zakażenie, które powoli infekowało jej umysł dziką nienawiścią względem Luciusa Malfoya i jego żony. Nie rozumiała skąd u tej kobiety takie znieczulenie na krzywdę syna.   
W końcu, po chwili namysłu, Ginny skierowała swoje kroki w stronę boiska do quidditcha. Na podwórku mocno padało, większość uczniów przebywało w tym czasie w szkole, albo w Wielkiej Sali, ewentualnie w Bibliotece. Stwierdziła, że nawet jeżeli Harry'ego nie będzie na boisku, co było prawdopodobne, to przynajmniej skorzysta z chwili spokoju i może sama polata...   
Dojście na miejsce nie zajęło jej wiele czasu, ale jej szata była całkowicie przemoczona. Zdjęła ją i została tylko w koszuli i spódniczce, korzystając z tego, że mimo deszczu, na podwórku było ciepło. Zostawiła swoje rzeczy na trybunach i spojrzała w górę.   
Między szarymi kroplami deszczu mignęła jej smuga, która mogła być tylko Harry'm. Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i przywołała jedną z lepszych szkolnych mioteł. Wsiadła na nią natychmiast i wystrzeliła w górę.   
To nie było to samo co Błyskawica, z której korzystała całe wakacje i zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do pędu i przyśpieszenia, ale Ginny całe życie latając na miotle z czasów szkolnej kariery jej matki, opanowała do perfekcji manewrowanie nawet najgorzej skalibrowanymi miotłami.  
Podleciała bliżej i zawisła idealnie na linii lotu Pottera.   
Harry zahamował gwałtownie. Pęd sprawił, ze przesunął się na miotle mocno do przodu, na tyle, że ich twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry.   
Ginny zachichotała.   
\- No hej.   
\- Ginny! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony. Mimo deszczu, dziewczyna zobaczyła, że na jego policzkach malują się rumieńce. Odsunął się od niej zmieszany i odleciał kawałek. - Co ty tutaj robisz?   
\- Przyszłam cię ściągnąć z powrotem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego - odpowiedziała pogodnie.  
Harry zmierzył ją wzrokiem i znowu poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. Mokra koszula, którą miała na sobie teraz była przyklejona do jej ciała. Nawet nie była zapięta dokładnie, tylko odsłaniała zdecydowanie za dużo jej szyi i dekoltu.   
\- Niepotrzebnie. Czuję się już dobrze - mruknął, starając się nie patrzeć w jej stronę.   
Ginny mu na to nie pozwoliła, podleciała bliżej i z wyrazem całkowitej niewinności na twarzy, dotknęła jego ramienia. Wzdrygnął się mocno.   
\- Robisz to specjalnie, prawda? - zapytał ponurym tonem, patrząc na nią spode łba.   
\- Ja? Gdzież bym śmiała... - teatralnie odchyliła się na miotle, dotykając dłonią czoła. Miotła natychmiast zareagowała i Ginny po chwili wisiała do góry nogami. Jej rozpuszczone włosy opadły w dół. Wraz z koszulką, która tym razem odsłoniła jeszcze więcej.   
Jęknął, a Ginny zaśmiała się głośno.   
\- Flirciara - burknął.   
\- No już, już. Bez komplementów, przyzwoitko. Możemy chwilę pograć. Co powiesz na zawody? Które pierwsze złapie znicza?   
\- Nie masz szans, Weasley.   
\- Przekonamy się, Potty! - krzyknęła, lecąc w stronę komórki pani Hooch, w której ukryta była skrzynia z piłkami.   
Nie grali długo. Harry oczywiście złapał znicza pierwszy, ale oboje zdążyli się bardzo zmęczyć. Deszcz przestał padać, a słońce wyszło zza chmur, powoli nagrzewając wilgotne powietrze.  
Oboje wylądowali na ziemi. Ginny od razu się położyła, śmiejąc się głośno.   
\- To było fantastyczne! - wykrzyknęła, wyciągając w górę ręce. Wyglądała jak mała dziewczynka, kiedy podekscytowana zamachała nimi w powietrzu.   
\- No.   
\- Bardzo elokwentnie Harry.   
\- Nie moja wina. Jestem zmęczony i mi dobrze. Nie mogę myśleć.   
Teraz oboje się śmiali.   
\- Musimy wracać do Skrzydła. Jesteśmy oboje cali mokrzy.   
\- Mówisz? - Harry uniósł się na ramionach i spojrzał na nią z cwaniackim uśmiechem. Uderzyła go w ramie.   
\- Jesteś zboczony, Potter.   
\- Trudno nie być, jesteś bardzo ładną dziewczyną, Ginevro.  
\- Do Skrzydła - rozkazała, wstając szybko. Chciała ukryć rumieniec, ale Harry zdążył go zobaczyć.   
Uśmiechnął się do siebie i pomaszerował za nią z miotłą zarzuconą na ramię. Przywołał różdżką swoje rzeczy z trybun.   
\- Właściwie powinienem-am ci coś powiedzieć... - powiedzieli jednocześnie i oboje zaśmiali się nerwowo.   
Ginny wyciągnęła swoją szatę w tym samym momencie w którym Harry zrobił to ze swoją. Patrzyli na siebie z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.   
\- Zaraz?! Zielone?! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie. Ginny nabrała powietrza i powoli wypuściła je przez usta, żeby się uspokoić.  
\- Nie, dosyć. Harry, nie wmówisz mi, ze Tiara...   
\- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, Weasley - przerwał jej.  
Znowu wybuchnęli śmiechem, ale tym razem słychać w nim było ulgę.   
\- Tyle dobrego, że nie będę sam w paszczy wroga - wydusił w końcu z siebie.   
Wracając do Skrzydła cały czas się z czegoś śmiali. Żadne z nich nie przejmowało się dziwnymi spojrzeniami innych uczniów. Ani Harry, ani Ginny zdawali się ich nawet nie zauważać. Byli rozluźnieni i zadowoleni, mimo że ociekali wodą i było im zimno.  
\- Um... Ginny... - zagadnął w pewnym momencie, odzyskując powagę. Spojrzała na niego badawczo. - Nie podziękowałem ci jeszcze za to, że uratowałaś mi życie. No wiesz... Blizny to mała cena, za spotkanie z Voldemortem. I dziękuję za to, że mnie chciałaś bronić.   
Zarumieniła się.   
\- Niespecjalnie mi wyszło. Zbił mnie z nóg jednym machnięciem ręki.   
\- Ale to ty utrzymałaś mnie przy życiu zanim dotarliśmy do Hogwartu - zauważył.   
\- Właściwie... Właściwie, to bez Draco Malfoy'a, nie dałabym rady - odpowiedziała, przyśpieszając kroku. Za kaskadą rudych, mokrych strąków ukryła kpiący uśmiech.   
\- Zaraz, co?! Malfoy?! 

***

Draco patrzył z dziwną miną na długi stół Ravenclavu.   
Będąc jeszcze dzieckiem, młody Malfoy często wyobrażał sobie jak będzie w Hogwarcie. Nigdy, mimo tego co mówił na głos, nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w Domu Węża, aż do swoich jedenastych urodzin. Ojciec skutecznie wybił mu z głowy marzenia o czymkolwiek poza Slytherinem, a Tiara przydziału miała najwidoczniej ten sam pomysł ma niego, co Lucjusz. Leczył siniaki kolejnych kilka tygodni.   
Nie chciał sobie teraz wyobrażać co pomyśli jego rodzina, kiedy plotka do nich dojdzie. A dojdzie na pewno. Malfoy był dziedzicem ogromnej fortuny i kilku dużych, magicznych przedsiębiorstw. Dodatkowo za kilka miesięcy miał skończyć siedemnaście lat, a tygodnik Czarownica już od pół roku robił felietony o najlepszych partiach wśród młodych czarodziejów. Pierwsze miejsce było dosyć płynne, raz widniało tam jego nazwisko, a raz nazwisko Pottera. Zmiana domu w Hogwarcie mogła okazać się wielką sensacją, na którą brukowce tylko czekały.  
Malfoy przeczesał palcami swoje jasne włosy, tym samym odgarniając je z czoła. Chwile potem znów na nie opadły.   
\- Nie wierzę, że Malfoy jest w naszym domu - usłyszał, kiedy podszedł do samego skraju stołu.   
Szepty rozeszły się po całej sali. Nawet Hermiona, która zwykle nie znosiła plotek, teraz mamrotała coś na ucho jednej z dziewcząt z ich roku. Draco tylko westchnął z irytacją i w końcu zdecydował się usiąść, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru przejmować się plotkami na jego temat. Duma nie pozwoliłaby mu teraz wyjść z Sali, choć całkiem stracił apetyt. Zamierzał zjeść swój posiłek jak najszybciej i uciec w stronę biblioteki, ale kątem oka zauważył Siobhan.   
Siedziała sama na początku stołu. Niesforne loki, których bez spinek nie mogła okiełznać, teraz opadały na jej twarz, zasłaniając ją przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami. Wzrok miała wbity w swój talerz, choć był on całkiem pusty. Draco westchnął. Zmusił się do przejścia przez całą salę i mimo nieprzychylnych spojrzeń, maszerował z dumnie uniesioną głową do... przyjaciółki?   
\- Zdecydowałaś się? - zapytał, pochylając się nad ramieniem dziewczyny. Podskoczyła zaskoczona. Jak zawsze rozkoszował się tą reakcją, nieuziemienie czując, jak łechce ona jego ego.   
\- Zawsze musisz to robić? - zapytała piskliwym tonem.   
\- Tak. Lubię jak tak podskakujesz - zaśmiał się, siadając obok niej.   
Prychnęła, ale na szczęście nie drążyła tematu. Sięgnęła do kubka, prawdopodobnie jedynego na stole i upiła kilka łyków. Draco poczuł przyjemny zapach świeżej, gorącej kawy.   
\- Ta. Zdecydowałam się, jak Granger mi się przedstawiła. Jakoś nie jestem w stanie zapałać do niej sympatią - stwierdziła, zerkając w stronę starszej koleżanki. - Utarcie jej nosa będzie czystą przyjemnością.   
\- No widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że jest wstrętna, to jeszcze jej broniłaś.   
Siobhan tylko nałożyła sobie sałatki.   
\- Zjedz coś. Blady jesteś - burknęła, dźgając go widelcem w ramie. 

*** 

Harry wypytał ją o wszystkie szczegóły wydarzeń po tym jak Voldemort zaczął go torturować. Potem jeszcze długo rozmawiali o tym dlaczego Voldemort po prostu go nie zabił. Wspólnie stwierdzili, że nie chodziło o dorwanie Harry'ego, tylko o zasianie paniki. Śmierciożercy wciąż nie mogli dostać go w Hogwarcie, ale w drodze do niego im wystarczyło. Zaatakowanie Harry'ego na widoku wszystkich miało sprawić, że ludzie przestaną wierzyć, że to on jest w stanie ich uratować. A to zdaniem samej Ginny miało w mniemaniu Voldemorta go złamać.   
Ginny obudziła się następnego dnia wypoczęta, ale niepewna. Została jej godzina do egzaminu i chodziła po Skrzydle Szpitalnym w tę i z powrotem, doprowadzając Harry'ego, który dalej leżał w swoim łóżku do szału.   
\- Usiądź w końcu! - rozkazał, kiedy dziewczyna dwudziesty raz przemaszerowała szybkim krokiem przed nim.   
\- Bo co?! - zapytała wyzywająco, stając z rękami na biodrach.   
\- Bo ładnie proszę?   
\- Prosić to ty sobie możesz, Potter, ale... - urwała, bo w tym momencie ktoś wszedł do sali. - Siobhan, Draco! - krzyknęła i popędziła w ich stronę.   
Harry opadł na poduszki z westchnieniem i spojrzał w tamtą stronę.   
W drzwiach stał Malfoy. Nie wyglądał jak ten sam chłopak co zeszłego roku. Jego przydługie włosy nie były zaczesane do tyłu na modłę jego ojca. Były luźno rozpuszczone. I uśmiechał się jakoś inaczej. Harry nie mógł się oprzeć ważeniu, że wyglądał łagodnie. Potterem aż wstrząsnął dreszcz obrzydzenia na tę myśl.   
Obok chłopaka stała inna postać. Harry skojarzył że to ta sama dziewczyna, którą widział przy Malfoy'u na peronie i w pociągu. Niziutka, sięgająca blondynowi nawet nie do ramienia, drobna, choć nie pozbawiona kobiecych kształtów dziewczyna z krawatem Ravenclawu, luźno zawiązanym pod szyją. Harry obiektywnie musiał przyznać, że była ładna, choć absolutnie nie w jego typie. Miała raczej urodę księżniczki. Delikatna, zwiewna z łagodną miną i słodkim uśmiechem. I miała ogromne oczy. Ogromne, przeszywające go na wylot oczy, które sprawiły, że poczuł się niezręcznie.   
\- Siobhan, choć! - Ginny pociągnęła dziewczynę za rękę w jego stronę. Potter natychmiast zerwał się na nogi. - To Harry Potter. Pupil twojego stryja i Złoty Chłopiec, Który Przeżył - oznajmiła, patrząc z satysfakcją jak Harry się rumieni. - Harry, to Siobhan Sheehan. Córka bratanka Dumbledora i ta, która stępiła język Draco Malfoya.   
\- Nieprawda! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Draco i Siobhan, a Harry wywrócił oczami.   
\- To ja was może zostawię... - powiedział i umknął ze Skrzydła najszybciej jak mógł, zabierając tylko swoje rzeczy.   
Będąc już za drzwiami usłyszał śmiech Ginny. 

***

Siobhan rozejrzała się z dziwną miną po klasie. Na końcu pomieszczenia, do którego poprowadziła ich Madame Pomfrey ustawionych było kilka kociołków do ważenia eliksirów, z przodu stały pojedyncze pulpity z arkuszami pergaminu i piórami. Zostali poinstruowani, że egzamin będzie się składał z dwóch części i zajmie cały dzień z krótką przerwą między egzaminem teoretycznym a praktycznym. Zapowiadał się długi dzień.   
Ginny pociągnęła dziewczynę do jednej z ławek i usiadła obok. Draco, który dziwnie się spiął w obecności innych uczniów, usiadł za nimi.   
Oprócz nich do egzaminu przystępowało też czterech innych uczniów. Dwóch krukonów z siódmego roku, Hermiona Granger oraz jeden szóstoroczny gryfon, którego Ginny nie kojarzyła.   
\- Zajmijcie już miejsca - powiedziała Madam Pomfrey, siadając przy biurku. Machnęła różdżką i kreda na tablicy zapisała godzinę. - Macie trzy godziny na napisanie testu teoretycznego. Osoby, które skończą wcześniej, mogą wyjść i będą miały przerwę. Możemy zaczynać?   
Kilka osób mruknęło potakująco. Napis na tablicy rozpoczął odliczanie.   
Ginny rozwinęła pierwszy z pięciu zwojów i nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok pierwszego pytania. W miarę jak pisała, docierało do niej, że to najtrudniejsza rzecz jaką robiła, choć obiektywnie nie było to tak ciężkie, jak się spodziewała. Kilka pytań było dosyć podchwytliwych, więc musiała być cały czas czuja, nie pozwalajac sobie na mechaniczne odpowiedzi. Niecałe dwie godziny później zgłosiła zakończenie pracy zaraz po Draco, który skończył jako pierwszy.   
Ginny wyszła z sali. Odeszła dwa kroki i dopiero wtedy poczuła jak nogi się pod nią uginają. Osunęła się z jękiem po ścianie. Draco, który stanął nad nią uśmiechnął się kpiąco.   
\- Piąte było najtrudniejsze, nie? - zapytał.   
\- Mógłbyś nie mówić o tym chorym teście? - jęknęła. - Mamy godzinę, pójdziemy na obiad? - spojrzała na niego błagalnie.   
\- Niestety - pokręcił głową, siadajac obok niej. Z torby wyciągnął kanapki i podał jej jedną z nich. - Bez szynki. Obiecałem Siobhan, że na nią poczekam.   
Przyjrzała mu się badawczo, ale nie skomentowała. Zamiast tego zjadła szybko swoją kanapkę i zrobiła uroczą minkę.   
\- Ty nigdy się do niczego nie przygotowujesz? - zapytał, wyciągając jeszcze jedno zawiniątko. Tym razem był to pojemnik z sałatką. - Na szczęście ja myślę o wszystkim.   
\- I o mnie! - wykrzyknęła, dając mu buziaka w policzek. Zarumienił się.   
\- No raczej - burknął i wrócił do swojego posiłku. - Wiedziałaś, że moja mama też chciała zostać uzdrowicielka? - zagadnął, wbijając wzrok w swoją kanapkę. Czasem miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wokół niego wiedzą o jego rodzinie więcej niż on sam. Niby rozumiał, że jego rodzina to postacie publiczne i plotki rozchodziły się szybko, ale myśl o tym nie dawała mu spokoju.  
\- Nie. Słyszałam tylko tyle, ze jeszcze przed zakończeniem nauki wyszła za twojego tatę. Mama mi opowiadała, że to był ogromny skandal, ale nikt nie protestował - odpowiedziała, odzyskując poważny ton.   
\- Nymphadora Tonks mówi, że chciała być uzdrowicielem, ale ślub jej przeszkodził - stwierdził, patrząc na nią smutno. - Mój ojciec ogólnie nie był zbyt przychylny jakiemukolwiek wykształceniu u kobiety. Uważał, że sam Hogwart to aż nadto. A dla mnie chciał niewiele więcej. Pobił mnie, bo powiedziałem mu, że nie mam zamiaru kończyć kursu ekonomii na oddziale szkolenia w Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Nie jestem pewien co zrobił mojej mamie... Krzyczał coś o tym, że cytując, "ta ździra coś znowu nakładła mu do łba".  
\- Draco... - Ginny spojrzała na niego smutno.   
\- Wiesz, że nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiała? A tata i tak oskarżał ją o wszystko, co przeskrobałem. W końcu nauczyłem się być posłusznym. Wymagano ode mnie bycia złośliwym wobec szlam, to byłem. Miałem nie lubić gryfonów, to ich nie lubiłem... Miałem być ślizgonem, to chwilę nawet uwierzyłem, że nim jestem.  
\- Draco - przerwała mu twardo. - Nie jesteś złym człowiekiem. Za bardzo cię lubię, byś mógł być zły.   
Uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo.   
\- Ale tak się czasem czuję. Będę musiał chyba kilka osób przeprosić w końcu.   
\- No cóż... Mojemu bratu się należało w kilku przypadkach, choć to pewnie ty zacząłeś - zauważyła, a Draco zrobił się cały czerwony. - Ale wypadałoby przeprosić na przykład Rem... Profesora Lupina.   
\- Chyba od tego zacznę - stwierdził, ucinając tym samym rozmowę.   
\- No. A teraz to ja jestem ślizgonką, a ty kujonem z Ravenclawu, jak się z tym czujesz Fretko? - zapytała, dając mu kuksańca w żebra. Draco zaśmiał się tym razem pogodnie.   
\- Dziwacznie, Wiewiórkowa. Bardzo dziwacznie.   
Ginny zamyśliła się.   
\- Wiesz... W sprawie swojej mamy możesz się śmiało pytać Tonks. Jest spoko. Bardzo przyjazna i bardzo dyskretna - powiedziała w końcu. - Może uda jej się cię skontaktować z twoją ciocią? Pani Andromeda pewnie będzie znała wiele opowieści o twojej mamie. W końcu były siostrami.   
Draco przytaknął jej. Obiecał sobie, ze jeszcze tego dnia pójdzie do kuzynki z nią porozmawiać. 

***

Siobhan wyszła z klasy pół godziny przed zakończeniem egzaminu, tym samym będąc czwarta. Jeden z siódmorocznych krukonów zakończył pisanie zaledwie parę minut przed nią. Siobhan miała pewny siebie wyraz twarzy, kiedy podeszła do Ginny i Draco.   
\- Pytania z anatomii były banalne - zakomunikowała, siadając naprzeciwko. Draco rzucił w jej stronę kanapkę.   
\- Bez mięsa.   
Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, uśmiechając się leniwie.  
\- Ta Granger patrzyła na mnie jak na wroga publicznego jak oddawałam pergaminy. Czy ona zawsze taka jest? - zapytała, wgryzając się w kanapkę.   
\- Tak! - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Draco i Ginny.   
Godzina, która pozostała do egzaminu praktycznego minęła bardzo szybko. Siobhan wykorzystała ten czas na marudzenie i wesołą rozmowę z Ginny. Choć bardzo chciała, nie udało jej się wciągnąć w dyskusje Draco, który w tym czasie cały czas był zamyślony. W końcu musieli wejść do sali. Każde z nich zajęło jedno ze stanowisk. Ginny tak jak poprzednio siała niedaleko Siobhan, a blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niej z wdzięcznością. Zawsze lepiej mieć kogoś przyjaznego u boku niż całkiem nieznajomych ludzi. Aura, którą roztaczała wokół siebie Ginny, sprawiła, że Siobhan zaufała jej niemal z marszu, tak jakby znały się od dawna. Miała w sobie coś, co przyciągało ludzi. Zdaniem Siobhan, Ginny była po prostu urodzoną liderką. Nie dziwiła się, że to właśnie ona jako pierwsza przebiła się przez skorupę Draco.   
\- Czas na sporządzenie eliksiru macie nieograniczony. Z boku jest lista niezbędnych ingrediencji wraz z proporcjami i ogólną instrukcją ważenia. Jak pewnie już część z was zauważyła, każdy ma inny eliksir, a instrukcja nie jest dokładna. Macie popisać się waszą wiedzą, a nie zdolnościami do odwzorowywania instrukcji. Życzę powodzenia, możecie zaczynać. - Pani Pomfrey tak jak poprzednio usiadła przy biurku nauczyciela. Tym razem nie zapisała czasu na tablicy. Zamiast tego pojawiły się tam ogólne instrukcje z tablic eliksirowarskich, które każdy uczeń miał w podręczniku, a których z wiadomych względów nie mogli mieć przy sobie.   
Wkrótce po tym jak zaczęli do klasy wszedł Severus Snape. Część z uczniów spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale profesor tylko przeszedł raz wokół sali, zaglądając do instrukcji przy stanowiskach, po czym dosiadł się do uzdrowicielki.  
Siobhan spojrzała na swoją instrukcję. Eliksir uspokajający. Potem rozejrzała się po sali. Zauważyła tytuł eliksiru Ginny - eliksir Słodkiego snu. Draco z kolei miał za zadanie zrobić Eliksir Wiggenowy. Sapnęła aż widząc tę nazwę i spojrzała współczująco w stronę Malfoya. Trafił mu się być może najtrudniejszy z eliksirów na sali. Chłopak nie zwracał na nic uwagi, tylko z uwagą prześledził tekst.   
Wróciła do swojego zadania. Najpierw dokładnie przygotowała każdy ze składników, pamiętając o instrukcjach, które dawał jej tego lata profesor. Mówił, że dobrego eliksirowara można rozpoznać po tym, jak przygotowuje samego siebie do zadania. Siobhan związała więc ciasno włosy, kątem oka widząc, jak Draco spina grzywkę wsuwkami, a Ginny zaplata swojego kucyka w niechlujnego warkocza. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Cała trójka pracowała mechanicznie, w pełnym skupieniu aż do końca.   
Ginny raz odeszła od swojego stanowiska, tylko po to, by zabrać jakiś brakujący składnik z szafki. Draco krążył po sali co chwilę, co większość zebranych kwitowała ze zdziwieniem. Siobhan z kolei niemal połowę czasu musiała spędzić na samym patrzeniu jak wywar w środku bulgocze leniwie, bo między dodawaniem kolejnych składników musiał być długi odstęp czasowy.   
Tym razem pierwszą osobą, która zakończyła zadanie była Hermiona. Przelała za pomocą chochli swój eliksir do kilku fiolek, które każdy miał przygotowane na stanowisku. Potem wyszła z sali, z wielką szopą napuszonych włosów. Siobhan wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenia z Ginny, ale obu udało się zachować powagę. Skończyły prawie w tym samym momencie, więc z sali wyszły razem, patrząc tylko ze współczuciem na Malfoy'a, który pewnie nie był nawet w połowie zadania, a był ostatnią osobą, która nie zrobiła jeszcze swojego eliksiru.  
\- Myślisz, ze da sobie radę? - zagadnęła Weasley, siadając tam gdzie wcześniej. Siobhan przysiadła obok niej.   
\- Widziałam jak Draco ćwiczył gorsze eliksiry tego lata - odpowiedziała, próbując zachować minę. Nie wyszło najlepiej. - Ale zawsze w pobliżu był profesor Snape. Teraz nie mam pojęcia jak mu pójdzie. Zwłaszcza, ze te instrukcje były naprawdę bardzo ogólne. Ale wydawał się wiedzieć co robi.   
\- Draco zawsze robi dobrą minę, do złej gry.   
\- Kiedy będą wyniki?   
\- We wtorek. Wraz z listą dyżurów i zajęć dodatkowych - odpowiedziała Ginny.   
Siobhan westchnęła. Zapowiadał się długi rok. 

***

Draco jęknął, patrząc na swój eliksir. Jego kolor od biedy mógł być purpurą, która miała wyjść na sam koniec, ale chłopak i tak czuł, że schrzanił całe zadanie. Stwierdzając, że już i tak nic nie poprawi, zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem i odniósł przelany do fiolek eliksir nauczycielowi eliksirów. Ukłonił mu się krótko.   
\- Zrobione, profesorze - powiedział i dziękując grzecznie wyszedł z sali.   
Kiedy zobaczył czekające na niego dziewczyny, wymusił uśmiech na twarzy. Wyglądały na znudzone. Czekały na niego nieco ponad dwie godziny. Był pewien, że kiedy wyjdzie nie zastanie ich pod salą. Zobaczenie ich było miłą niespodzianką i nieco poprawiło mu to humor.   
\- Jak...? - zaczęła Siobhan, ale zamilkła, widząc jego minę. - Um... Chyba powinniśmy iść na Ucztę, prawda?   
\- Taa... - mruknął słabo Draco, wyciągając wierzchnią szatę i krawat z torby. Wizytę u kuzynki musiał odłożyć na następny dzień.

***

Harry rozejrzał się po wielkiej sali. Nieodmiennie piękno tego miejsca zapierało mu dech w piersi. Z pełną radości miną patrzył, jak świece łagodnie falują nad ich głowami, jak duchy lewitują pod sufitem, zdając się całkiem na nich nie zwracać uwagi. Mimo tego, że za murami wszystko było inne, Harry znów poczuł się jak pierwszoroczniak. Do czasu.   
Skrzywił się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że musi usiąść z obcymi ludźmi przy stole Slytherinu. W tej chwili, z tego co zdążył zauważyć, dom ten był najmniej liczny. Najwięcej uczniów było skoncentrowanych przy stole Hufflepuffu, ale tak było zawsze. Za to najmniej liczny ze stołów, Gryffindor, teraz zyskał kilka osób.   
Harry przysiadł na samym końcu stołu, wypatrując wśród zielonych szat znajomych, rudych włosów. Kiedy już miał się poddać, poczuł jak ktoś wiesza się na jego ramionach. Uśmiechnął się.   
\- Ginny! Jak poszło? - zapytał, ściskając rękę dziewczyny.   
\- Nie najgorzej - odpowiedziała, siadając obok niego. - Poza tym, że najprawdopodobniej zawaliłam zadania z diagnostyki ogólnej i anatomii. No i eliksir nie wyszedł mi wystarczająco mocny, ale tragedii nie ma.  
\- Cieszę się. A Hermiona?   
Ginny spojrzała na niego, tracąc na chwilę humor.   
\- Tragedii nie ma - powtórzyła ostrożnie, - ale osobiście uważam, że nie ma większych szans. Draco poszło fenomenalnie, skończył przede mną, a ta nowa, Siobhan, jest z Castelobruxo - dodała, jakby to miało cokolwiek tłumaczyć.  
\- Castelobruxo? - Harry skrzywił się, wymawiając tą nazwę.   
\- Tak. To brazylijska szkoła magii. Najlepszy program z zielarstwa i magizoologii, a tym samym anatomie miała już dawno na zajęciach. Eliksiry też mają na światowym poziomie - opowiadała z ekscytacją.   
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Ile jeszcze szkół magii było na świecie? Zanim zdążył zadać to pytanie, rozległo się głośne chrząknięcie. Wszyscy uczniowie odwrócili się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego.   
\- Witajcie uczniowie! - wykrzyknął z uśmiechem Dumbledore, rozkładając ręce. - Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i jestem dyrektorem tego skromnego przybytku. Pragnę was gorąco powitać w szkole, szczególnie nowych uczniów - poczekał chwilę, aż brawa ucichną, po czym kontynuował. - Jak zapewne już wiecie, organizacja zajęć w tym roku nieco różni się od normalnego trybu, ze względu na panującą poza murami Hogwartu, wojnę. Z tej okazji, pragnę przedstawić wam nowych nauczycieli. Część z was zapewne miała już okazje być uczona przez profesora Remusa Lupina.   
Lupin wstał przy stole nauczycielskim i ukłonił się uczniom. Na sali wybuchnął głośny gwar aprobaty. Niemal wszyscy uczniowie klaskali i gwizdali, szczególnie Harry i Ginny, co rzucało się w oczy, bo stolik Slytherinu był najciszej.   
\- Zajmie się on nauczaniem obrony przed czarną magią. Z kolei panna Nymphadora Tonks będzie mu asystować, prowadząc zajęcia praktyczne, które będą nosiły nazwę przysposobienia obronnego - oklaski również były gorące, kiedy Tonks wstała, by ukłonić się zebranym.   
Ginny i Harry wymienili ucieszone spojrzenia. Oboje zauważyli, że kobieta miała znowu swoje różowe włosy, choć miały nieco bardziej stonowany odcień i nie były tak krótkie jak zwykle.   
\- Będą to zajęcia obowiązkowe dla wszystkich roczników, niezależnie od specjalizacji, które zostały przez was wybrane. Jako kadra pedagogiczna musimy dopilnować, by każde z was w razie zagrożenia umiało się bronić - kontynuował dyrektor. - Ze względu na wydarzenia z piątku, wraz z resztą nauczycieli, zadecydowaliśmy o przyznaniu dodatkowych punktów uczniom, którzy wykazali się szczególnym zaangażowaniem w obronę pociągu, osoby, które wyczytam, proszę o podejście na środek sali.   
Ginny i Harry zbledli gwałtownie.   
\- Hannie Abbott, za obronę młodszych uczniów własną piersią, przyznaję medal oraz pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Hufflepuffu  
Hanna wyszła na środek sali. Cały jej dom klaskał głośno.  
\- Hermionie Granger, za szczególny talent organizatorski i obronę młodszych uczniów, przyznaję medal, oraz pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Ravenclawu!  
Hermiona dołączyła do koleżanki, również w akompaniamencie oklasków.  
\- Nevillowi Longbottomowi, za perfekcyjne użycie zaklęć tarczy w obronie młodszych uczniów przyznaję medal, oraz pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru!  
Neville blady jak ściana wstał od stolu i pomaszerował na środek. Chwał się lekko. Gryfoni szaleli, klaszcząc i gwiżdżąc.   
\- Draco Malfoy'owi, za zimną krew i pomoc ponad wszelkimi podziałami, przyznaję medal, oraz pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Ravenclawu!  
Draco z dumną miną i kpiącym uśmiechem wyszedł na środek. Ginny widząc to parsknęła śmiechem. Był dobrym aktorem, ale dziewczyna nawet z tak daleka widziała, że chłopak ma zarumienione policzki. Oklaski były skąpe.   
\- Harry'emu Potter'owi, za odważną próbę odciągnięcia wroga od reszty uczniów i stanięcie oko w oko ze śmiercią, przyznaję medal, oraz pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu!  
Po sali rozszedł się szmer, zamiast oklasków, kiedy Harry przeszedł przez całą długość i stanął obok Malfoya. Ginny widziała, jak blondyn rzuca coś w stronę chłopaka, ale Harry tylko uśmiechnął się odpowiadając.   
\- Ginevrze Weasley - Ginny skrzywiła się, słysząc swoje imię. - Za próbę odwagę, by bronić przyjaciół i zimną krew podczas leczenia, przyznaję medal i pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu!  
Kiedy Ginny szła przez salę, ponownie było cicho. Tylko kilkoro jej znajomych, w tym Luna i Siobhan, nie zważając na resztę uczniów, klaskało i uśmiechało się do niej pokrzepiająco, kiedy przechodziła obok nich.   
\- Ronaldowi Weasley'owi, za organizację uczniów oraz przyjęcie na siebie aż dwóch zaklęć torturujących w obronie jednego z uczniów, przyznaję medal, oraz pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru!   
Ponownie rozległ się gwar przy stole gryfonów, a zraz potem śmiech, kiedy Ron idąc na podest się wygłupiał. Ginny też się zaśmiała i odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy brat złapał jej rękę podchodząc. Uniósł je w geście zwycięstwa i tym razem cała sala zaśmiała się na głos.   
\- Pragnę pogratulować i gorąco podziękować tej grupie uczniów. Wykazali się niezwykła odwagą oraz talentem, w chwili, kiedy szkoła najbardziej tego potrzebowała. Udowodnili, że nie dom, lecz charakter liczą się najbardziej. Tym samym dali dowód na to, czego pragnę, byście się nauczyli.   
Sala zamilkła, kiedy ton dyrektora się zmienił. Mówił ciszej, jakby snuł jakąś bajkę.   
\- Przychodząc w mury tego zamku, każde z was dostaje etykietę, która definiuje was na siedem lat nauki. Ale ludzie się zmieniają. Nigdy nie będziecie już tak niewinni jak dzisiaj, nigdy nie będziecie mieli tak chłonnych umysłów, ani nie będziecie już tak ciekawi świata. Każdego dnia budzicie się jako nowa osoba. Ci uczniowie, którzy stoją dzisiaj przed wami, przyszli do Hogwartu jako zwykłe dzieci. Dzisiaj są już dorosłymi ludźmi, przez bagaż doświadczeń i wiedzę, którą posiadają. Ci uczniowie pokazują, że to jak zdefiniowała ich Tiara Przydziału kilka lat temu, to tylko początek ich tożsamości. Każde z nich się zmieniło, odkrywając swoje nowe cechy. I tak nawet gryfon może stać się ślizgonem i odwrotnie. Dlatego chciałbym, byście od dzisiaj nie przejmowali się etykietą, która została wam nadana. - Dumbledore powiedział ostatnie zdanie z naciskiem. - A teraz, bez zbędnego przedłużania, zapraszam na UCZTĘ! 

***

Draco szedł za jednym z prefektów Ravenclawu w stronę wieży jego nowego domu. Na jego ramieniu wisiała Siobhan, marudząc co chwila, że jest zmęczona i chce już iść spać. Do pewnego momentu nawet go to bawiło, ale kiedy usłyszał to samo zdanie piąty raz, jęknął z frustracją i stanął gwałtownie. Spojrzał na dziewczynę z wyrzutem.   
\- Mogłabyś przestać marudzić? - zapytał.   
\- Nie. Nogi mnie bolą - odpowiedziała, pociągając nosem. - Ten zamek jest wielki, ja jestem zmęczona, chcę spać i... - zamilkła, bo chłopak kucnął przed nią.   
\- Wskakuj - warknął, - Jesteś upierdliwa, ale wystarczająco lekka. - dodał, kiedy Siobhan otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować. Zawahała się jeszcze trochę, ale w końcu objęła jego szyję ramionami, czerwona na buzi. Złapał ją pod kolanami i podrzucił, by uchwyt był pewniejszy.   
Ruszył szybkim krokiem za grupą, która zdarzyła zostawić ich już w tyle. Mniej więcej wiedział gdzie znajduje się pokój wspólny Ravenclawu, więc zbytnio się tym nie przejmował. Bardziej obawiał się Filtcha, woźnego Hogwartu, który z upodobaniem patrolował korytarze w poszukiwaniu maruderów. Było już trochę po ciszy nocnej, a perspektywa szlabanu w pierwszym tygodniu zajęć mu się nie podobała.   
Naglę chłopak usłyszał głośny trzask. Podskoczył, odwracając się gwałtownie, ale to był błąd. Jak w zwolnionym tempie, kątem oka, zobaczył błękitny promień, który uderzył nie w niego, a w Siobhan.   
Usłyszał krzyk, a potem wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Draco poczuł jak bezwładne nagle ciało dziewczyny zsuwa się z jego pleców. Nie pozwolił jej się położyć, zamiast tego oparł jej ciało o siebie.   
\- Boli - wyszeptała, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech.  
\- Spokojnie, oddychaj płytko - powiedział, biorąc jej torbę i wysypując wszystko na ziemię. Po chwili w jednej z bocznych kieszeni znalazł mugolski inhalator. Podał jej go, jednocześnie odciągając jej ramiona mocno do tyłu, by otworzyć jej klatkę piersiową. Sam nie wiedział skąd u niego znajomość takich technik, ale w tej chwili na to nie narzekał. - Weź dwie dawki - rozkazał, słysząc nawet z takiej odległości jej świszczący oddech.   
Kiedy to zrobiła, wstał powoli i wziął ją znowu na ręce. Z jej zielonych oczu ciekły łzy.   
\- Do Skrzydła? - zapytał, a kiedy pokiwała słabo głową, pomaszerował w dobrze znanym kierunku. - Tylko nie odpływaj. Teraz głębokie wdechy. Powoli. Nic już się nie dzieje. Nic ci nie będzie - powtarzał. Kiedy doszedł do drzwi, otworzył je kopnięciem i zawołał uzdrowicielkę.   
Madame Pomfrey przybiegła szybko do nich i natychmiast kazała posadzić Siobhan na jednym z łóżek.   
\- Boli - wyłkała, kiedy uzdrowicielka się przy niej krzątała.  
\- Zabiję gnoja, który to zrobił... - powiedział, siadając obok niej. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że cały drży.


	9. Chapter 9

Po uczcie Harry nie miał czasu zaczepić Rona, by z nim porozmawiać. Spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciel będzie przynajmniej zły, choć gest jaki wykonał względem Ginny podczas rozdania tych nieszczęsnych medali, pozwolił Potterowi myśleć, że jest jeszcze jakaś resztka nadziei. Harry wiedział, że Ron jest szczególnie uprzedzony do Slytherinu, głównie ze względu na Malfoya. Waśń między tą dwójką była niemal legendarna, bo choć Malfoy zaczepiał głównie Harry'ego, to reakcje Rona najczęściej kończyły się szlabanami i odjęciem punktów.  
Tego wieczoru, kiedy Harry w końcu trafił do łóżka, po dosyć złośliwym potraktowaniu przez siódmorocznego prefekta jego nowego domu, chłopak nie mógł długo zasnąć. Pocieszające wydało mu się to, że ani Crabe ani Goyle nie mogli kontynuować nauki na poziomie OWTM-ów i tym samym musieli powtórzyć piąty rok nauki, jak również to, że jedynym jego współlokatorem okazał się Blaise Zabini. Ciemnoskóry ślizgon był przyjemnym towarzyszem, bo był cichy. Nie zaczepiał, nie wyzłośliwiał się, a przede wszystkim nie zadawał zbędnych pytań - kiwnął tylko Harry'emu głową, kiedy ten wszedł do dormitorium i zasunął kotary wokół swojego łóżka. I tyle się widzieli. Mimo to, nieprzyjemne myśli szybko nawiedziły Harry'ego.  
Dormitorium Slytherinu było przestronne, okna, a raczej grube, wzmacniane szyby w ścianie, wychodziły na jezioro. Wyglądało to tak, jakby mieli ogromne akwarium. Pomieszczenie było też dużo większe niż ciasne pokoje Gryffindoru, zwłaszcza kiedy usunięto zbędne łóżka. Na upartego, Harry mógł ćwiczyć w sypialni quidditcha. Myśl ta wywołała u niego ponury uśmiech.   
Zasnął dopiero nad ranem i całą noc był dręczony wizjami śmierci swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, na zmianę ze snami o tym, jak on, albo co gorsze Ginny, idą na randkę z Draco Malfoy'em. Dlatego kiedy następnego dnia obudził go delikatny dotyk, podskoczył jak oparzony, zrywając się z łóżka z różdżką w garści.  
\- Ginny! - wykrzyknął, widząc rudowłosą dziewczynę. Szczerzyła do niego zęby.  
\- Nie wiem co ci się śniło, Harry, ale "Draco, kochanie" z twoich ust zrobiło mi dzień - powiedziała, zagryzając wargi, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
\- Koszmar - wyjaśnił obrażonym tonem, patrząc na nią spode łba.  
\- Zazdroszczę. Wolałbym iść na randkę z Draco, niż patrzeć jak zabijają dwójkę staruszków gdzieś na drugim końcu Wielkiej Brytanii - stwierdziła, rzucając w jego stronę poduszką.  
Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że dziewczyna pod maską wesołości, ukrywała przygnębienie. Pod oczami miała cienie, które usiłowała ukryć pod delikatną warstwą makijażu, ale nie wyszło jej to specjalnie dobrze. Opuchnięta buzia i przekrwione oczy wcale nie dodawały jej uroku, mimo to, Harry nie mógł się oprzeć i podszedł do niej, by ją przytulić.  
\- Przepraszam - mruknął jej do ucha, kiedy Ginny w końcu się rozluźniła.  
\- Za co? - zapytała zaskoczona.  
\- Za to, że nie potrafiłem ci pomóc z tymi snami. Wiesz... Z Oklumencją. - wyjaśnił, dotykając jej włosów. Zapach, który wokół siebie rozsiewała był odurzający. Lekko kwiatowy, słodki, choć agresywny i nieprzewidywalny. Harry miał czasem wrażenie, że za każdym razem jej włosy pachną trochę inaczej.  
\- Ta... Zawsze możemy spróbować się tego nauczyć razem. Wiesz... Profesor Snape nie jest taki zły, jeżeli wiesz jak do niego zagadać.  
Harry aż sapnął, odsunął się od niej i spojrzał jak na wariatkę.  
\- Snape? Nie jest zły? Dobrze ty się czujesz, Weasley?  
\- Nie. Jestem wykończona, nie spałam całą noc, a dzisiaj mam rozmowę z moim chłopakiem, który pewnie mnie nienawidzi za to, że zostałam ślizgonką, bo on jest gryfonem. Chcesz się sprzeczać, czy zrobisz mi tą przyjemność i pójdziesz ze mną do Snape'a?  
Harry skrzywił się, ale w końcu musiał się zgodzić. Jego ostatnia lekcja ochrony umysłu nie należała do udanych. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Snape zgodzi się im pomóc.  
Pół godziny później, Harry prowadził Ginny na śniadanie. Potter kilkukrotnie zapuszczał się do lochów z różnych powodów, więc wiedział gdzie się znajduje, ale Ginny miała z tym problem, wiec obiecał jej, że będzie ją jakiś czas odprowadzał, póki dziewczyna nie zapamięta drogi. Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, większość uczniów już tam była. W tym Ron, który dosyć nieśmiało zamachał w ich stronę. Harry i Ginny wymienili lekko zdziwione spojrzenia i podeszli do chłopaka.  
\- Hej, hej - odezwał się, szczerząc zęby. Drapał się w tył głowy, co zwykł robić, kiedy się czymś mocno denerwował. - Um... Dobra. Powiem po prostu. Nie żeby coś, ale przeraża mnie trochę fakt, że jesteście przebiegłymi gnidami ze Slytherinu - zaczął, a kiedy Ginny chciała mu przerwać, tylko machnął na nią ręką. - Z drugiej strony - podjął znowu z naciskiem - z drugiej strony, Ginny nie próbowała mnie zabić przez piętnaście lat, a z tobą stary, przyjaźnię się od pierwszej klasy, więc... Więc muszę trochę zmienić swój światopogląd.  
Tymi słowami, znów wprawił w szok Harry'ego. Nie spodziewał się, że Ron przestanie się do niego całkiem odzywać, ale fakt, że przyjaciel zachował się aż tak dojrzale, był czymś absolutnie nieprawdopodobnym.  
\- No, co? Nie spodziewaliście się, nie? - zapytał Ron, uśmiechając się szeroko. Przygarnął Ginny do siebie. - Tylko siostra, nie daj się tam, ok? Dean'a zniosę, ale ślizgona nigdy. No, chyba, ze to będzie Harry. Harry mógłby być.  
Potter aż się zakrztusił. Ginny i Ron spojrzeli na niego badawczo.  
\- Aż tak cię obrzydza myśl o byciu ze mną? - zapytała Ginny, również się uśmiechając. Było w tej minie coś, co sprawiło, że Harry był pewien, że każda jego odpowiedź będzie błędna.  
\- Nie - odpowiedział powoli, starając się dobrze dobrać słowa. - Zwyczajnie dziwi mnie to, że Ron uważa kogokolwiek za godnego ciebie i że Rona podmienili! - ostatnią cześć zdania niemal wykrzyczał, dźgając Weasleya różdżką w ramie. Po chwili uścisnął przyjaciela.  
\- Przytulam ślizgona, piekło zamarzło. Aua!  
Ginny uderzyła Rona w ramię.

***

Draco zastanawiał się, kto chciał go zranić. Bardzo poważnie potraktował obietnice złożoną młodszej koleżance. Fakt, że ktoś śmiał podnieść rękę na niego samego, był dosyć logiczny, musiał przyznać. Lata bycia lekko mówiąc nieprzyjemnym wobec innych, zaowocowały długą listą wrogów. I tak był szczerze zaskoczony, że pierwszy atak nastąpił dopiero teraz, ale miało to swoje wyjaśnienie. Przede wszystkim, wśród rodów czystej krwi, z tak zwanej Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki, już musiało się rozejść, że uciekł z domu. Nikt ze śmierciożerców, na czele z jego ojcem, nie wiedział gdzie przebywał całe lato, więc tym samym, stawał się celem. Młody Malfoy był gotów się założyć, że Lucius pociągnął wszystkie sznurki, by go znaleźć. I pewnie w akcie desperacji, kazał go przynieść choćby na wpół żywego. To było w jego stylu.  
Chłopak wstał wcześnie rano, by zdążyć zgodnie z planem odebrać Siobhan ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Poprzedniego dnia dowiedział się, że zaklęcie które w nią uderzyło, było zaklęciem łamiącym o zaskakująco małej sile. Zdołało jedynie spowodować kilka pęknięć żeber dziewczyny. Madame Pomfrey stwierdziła, że ktoś, kto to spowodował, był albo pierwszorocznym, albo absolutnym beztalenciem magicznym. Draco dzięki tej informacji, miał już podejrzenie, kto mógł to zrobić. I był pewien, że jeżeli któryś z nich napatoczy mu się pod różdżkę, to Draco wyleci ze szkoły z głośnym hukiem za próbę morderstwa. I to wcale nie dlatego, że to on miał być ofiarą.  
Wszedł do Skrzydła z zaciętą miną, która złagodniała dopiero jak zobaczył drzemiącą Siobhan. Miała lekko uchylone usta, które miały tak kuszący kolor... Była już w pełni ubrana, nawet miała lekki makijaż, który Draco przyjął z uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy przypomniał sobie jedną z zabawniejszych sytuacji z nim związaną. Osobiście uważał, że i bez tego była śliczną dziewczyną, ale nijak nie miał zamiaru jej tego mówić.  
Podszedł bliżej jej łóżka i pochylił się nad nią. Najdelikatniej jak mógł, zdjął jej opaskę z głowy i schował do swojej torby. Nie znosił, kiedy je nosiła.  
\- Wstawaj, kurduplu - powiedział wprost do jej ucha.  
Podskoczyła gwałtownie, a Draco zachichotał.  
\- Złośliwy smoczek - mruknęła, dając mu pstryczek w nos. - Oddaj moją opaskę.  
Draco dalej się śmiejąc, odsunął się od łóżka.  
\- Po moim trupie. Nie dostaniesz jej.  
\- Niby dlaczego? - zapytała, wstając. Wsunęła stopy w lakierowane baleriny i stanęła przed nim z wyzywającą miną. Jako że była od niego ponad głowę niższa, Draco tylko parsknął głośniejszym śmiechem.  
\- Bo już ci mówiłem, że wyglądasz w nich brzydko - wyjaśnił.  
\- Nie tobie o tym decydować, Malfoy!  
\- Ale to moja estetyka najmocniej cierpi, bo ze mną spędzasz najwięcej czasu, dziewczyno!  
Zazgrzytała zębami, ale musiała mu przyznać racje. Poddała się, łapiąc gwałtownym ruchem swoją torbę i z podniesioną głową wymaszerowała ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Na odchodne, tylko rzuciła słodkim tonem "do widzenia" do Madame Pomfrey, która uśmiechała się pod nosem, obserwując nastolatków.  
Draco dogonił ją dopiero po chwili.  
\- Wiesz, że idziesz w zła stronę? - zapytał, znowu pochylając się nad nią. Z błogą miną wdychał zapach włosów dziewczyny.  
\- To ty miałeś prowadzić - zauważyła, stając gwałtownie. Draco, który nie był na to przygotowany, wpadł na jej plecy. Żeby oboje nie upadli, z refleksem godnym szukającego, objął ją w talii.  
\- Ale to ty wyszłaś pierwsza. Mógłbym przysiąc, że wiesz gdzie idziesz.  
\- Draco... - jęknęła z rezygnacją.  
\- Co ja? Zawsze ja. Wszystko na biednego syna śmierciożercy, moja wina, mea culpa i te sprawy. A teraz, mój chochliku, chodź - to mówiąc, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę najbliższych schodów.  
Przez dłuższy czas szli w zupełnej ciszy. Siobhan nie puściła jego ręki, a jak sam chciał się odsunąć, to zarumieniona aż po same cebulki włosów ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.  
\- Um... Drac? - zagadnęła, gdy kilka minut później zbliżali się do Wielkiej Sali. Wywnioskowała to głównie z większej ilości uczniów, których mijali. Część z nich posyłała w ich stronę zdziwione spojrzenia, ale Draco szedł z dumnie uniesioną głową i posyłał im co rusz wściekłe spojrzenia. Skutkowało to tylko tym, że gapili się na nich mniej ostentacyjnie. Siobhan czuła się jak jakieś dzieło sztuki, niekoniecznie szanowanego artysty. - Czy oni się zawsze tak na ciebie gapią? - zapytała w końcu, przysuwając się go niego mocniej.  
\- Nie - odpowiedział i zamilkł znowu. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie, kiedy zdążyli zająć miejsca na brzegu stołu Ravenclawu, podjął temat. - Widzisz, niespecjalnie mnie tu lubią, bo jestem gnojem - stwierdził po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic nakładając sobie kiełbaski. - a jestem gnojem, bo tego po mnie oczekiwano, kiedy zacząłem tu chodzić. Więc ogólnie nie spodziewają się, że będę dla kogoś miły, a już na pewno nie dla kogoś, kto wygląda jak mała sierotka, której należy pomagać na każdym kroku.  
\- Nie wyglądam jak sierotka.  
\- Nie, pewnie nawet dla części z tych przygłupów jesteś całkiem ładna - przyznał - ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nie spodziewają się po mnie niczego dobrego. Najpewniej nawet kilka razy dzisiaj usłyszysz, żebyś się ode mnie trzymała z daleka, bo cię zranię. I pewnie będą mieli racje.  
Siobhan spojrzała na niego. Nie patrzył w jej stronę, wbijał wzrok w kubek w którym miał kawę. Uśmiechał się lekko, ale zobaczyła w tym uśmiechu smutek. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle zrobiło jej się go żal. Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie miała pomysłu co.  
Jakiś czas później, kiedy profesor Flitwick dał im tygodniowe plany zajęć, Draco odprowadził ją pod sale w której miała mieć lekcję. Byli długo przed czasem, bo chłopak musiał zdążyć dotrzeć przed dzwonem na drugi koniec zamku.  
\- Większość lekcji masz razem z innymi krukonami, więc polecam przykleić się do kogoś, kto wie gdzie iść. Tutaj masz zaklęcia, potem obronę przed czarną magią, też tu niedaleko. Zobaczymy się najwcześniej na lunchu. Potem masz podwójne eliksiry, na które cię odprowadzę, jeżeli nie będzie komu. Są dwa razy w tygodniu w piątej klasie. Ja mam je codziennie rano, więc muszę zaraz lecieć - wyjaśnił, oddając jej torbę, którą niósł całą drogę. - To do zobaczenia - powiedział w końcu i odwrócił się na pięcie.  
Siobhan chwilę się wahała, ale złapała go za rękę, zatrzymując go.  
\- Drac... Ja nie chcę się trzymać od ciebie z daleka - powiedziała w końcu i stając na palcach pocałowała go w policzek. - Lubię cię. Co prawda, znam cię tylko trochę ponad miesiąc, ale dla mnie nigdy nie byłeś gnojem.

***

Ginny ucieszyła się na wieść, że pierwsze zajęcia ma z krukonami. Co prawda nie widziała Draco, ani Siobhan na śniadaniu, ale w końcu była na tyle spóźniona, że zdążyła tylko duszkiem wypić kawę i pożreć dwie kanapki. Pożegnała się z Potterem równie szybko i mijając w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali Deana, uciekła na zajęcia.  
Do klasy wpadła na chwilę przed biciem dzwonu, jako ostatnia. Z rozpędu zajęła swoje miejsce i uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Siobhan, która zaskoczona usiadła obok niej w ławce.  
\- No hej! - wykrzyknęła Weasley, wyjmując ze swojej torby przybory.  
\- Zawsze się spóźniasz? - syknęła Siobhan. Za nimi usiadła Luna. Ginny zdążyła ich poznać poprzedniego dnia. Dziewczyna wydała się bardzo przyjazna, choć nieco nawiedzona, co Sheehan przyjęła z nieukrywanym entuzjazmem.  
\- Na pewno częściej niż ty - powiedziała poprawiając koleżance kucyka. Ginny spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością. - Jesteś taka roztrzepana, Ginevro.  
\- Wzajemnie, Luna, wzajemnie - odgryzła się rudowłosa, na co Siobhan wesoło zachichotała.  
\- Siobhan, dlaczego nie było cię w nocy w dormitorium?  
Westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Miałam atak astmy, po tym, jak ktoś chciał złamać kręgosłup Draco - odpowiedziała w końcu, uśmiechając się krzywo. Ginny spojrzała gwałtownie w jej stronę.  
\- CO PRÓBOWALI?! - huknęła i natychmiast spłonęła rumieńcem kuląc się w sobie. Po pomieszczeniu rozniosła się fala magii, którą większość zebranych przyjęła wzdrygając się mocno.  
\- Próbowali zaatakować Draco. Celowali w niego, ale się odwrócił, a jako że niósł mnie na plecach, oberwałam ja - wyjaśniła powoli Siobhan. Patrzyła z zakłopotaniem na rosnącą furię koleżanki.  
Ginny wyglądała imponująco. Mimo niepozornej budowy, którą odziedziczyła po mamie, dziewczyna budziła postrach wśród niemal wszystkich uczniów. Nikt nigdy nie chciał jej prowokować, bo wygrywała każdy pojedynek, nawet ze starszymi uczniami. Jedyną osobą, która dotrzymywała jej kroku w polu, był Harry. A kiedy się denerwowała, Ginny roztaczała wokół siebie coś na kształt złotej aury, która powodowała wzrost temperatury w pomieszczeniu. Dlatego teraz nikt nawet nie śmiał podnieść na nią wzroku. W ramach zemsty, dorównywała fantazji swoich braci.  
\- Ktoś cię zaatakował w Hogwarcie? Gdzie był prefekt w tym czasie? Draco nic się nie stało? Bardzo cię boli? Jak Madame Pomfrey cię wyleczyła? Dlaczego jesteś dzisiaj na zajęciach? KTO TO ZROBIŁ?!  
Siobhan nie zdążyła jej odpowiedzieć, bo do sali wszedł profesor.

***

Pierwszymi zajęciami Harry'ego były eliksiry. Grupa, której udało się zdać SUM-y na tyle dobrze, by móc kontynuować naukę, liczyła ledwie kilka osób, dlatego lekcje te miały odbywać się wraz ze wszystkimi domami. Harry nie przyjął tej wiadomości zbyt entuzjastycznie. Oznaczało to zajęcia miedzy innymi z Draco Malfoy'em, któremu winien był podziękowania. Jakoś nie miał na to większej ochoty.  
Z westchnieniem zajął najbardziej oddalone stanowisko i rozejrzał się po sali. Hermiona usiadła obok niego i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.  
\- Cześć, Harry - zagadnęła. Harry kiwnął jej głową i pewnie zaczęliby wesołą pogawędkę, gdyby nie to, że do sali wszedł Severus Snape.  
\- Witam - rzucił w ich stronę i stanął przy tablicy. Wyglądał naprawdę przejmująco w czarnej szacie i długich, tłustych włosach. Jego ziemista cera niemal świeciła w półmroku sali. - Tylko wy okazaliście się nie być absolutnymi półgłówkami podczas zeszłorocznych egzaminów. To i tak więcej niż się spodziewałem, po tak marnym roczniku. Ostrzegam już teraz, że skończyło się przedszkole i nie będę traktował ulgowo nikogo na tej sali. Nikogo - powtórzył, patrząc prosto w oczy Harry'emu. Mimo lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie, chłopak i tak poczuł, że się wzdryga od tego spojrzenia. - Skończyła się wesoła zabawa. W tym roku nauczycie się ważyć najsilniejsze trucizny i na ich podstawie tworzyć antidota. To najbardziej wymagający dział eliksirów. Część z nich będziecie przyrządzać podczas jednych zajęć, a do części będziecie wracać przez wiele tygodni. To nie jest kurs dla słabych uczniów. Z częścią z was pożegnamy się jeszcze przed końcem semestru, a drugie tyle zakończy swoją karierę wraz z egzaminem pod koniec roku.  
Harry przymknął oczy z rezygnacją. Był pewien, że wśród pierwszych nieszczęśników znajdzie się on sam. Czasem dziwił się, że ktokolwiek zostaje w tej szkole dopuszczony do OWTM-ów z eliksirów. Gdyby nie znał byłych uczniów Snape'a, mógłby się założyć, że nikt nie jest w stanie sprostać jego wymaganiom. Obiecał sobie spytać w wolnej chwili o to Tonks, która zdała eliksiry ponoć wzorowo.  
\- Na początek podzielicie się w pary w którymi będziecie pracować do końca semestru. Poziom waszej grupy jest bardzo nierówny, dlatego zdecydowałem, ze pary będą losowe. Pozwoliłem już sobie je dobrać.  
Harry patrzył na to z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Hermiona, równie zaskoczona co on, została przydzielona do jakiegoś gryfona, który jeszcze rok wcześniej był Puchonem. Nadzieje Harry'ego na normalną parę malały z każdym wyczytanym nazwiskiem. Na sam koniec, jakby chcąc się delektować sytuacją, Snape z kpiącym uśmiechem powiedział:  
\- Pan Potter będzie pracował z panem Malfoy'em.  
Coś z tyłu klasy wybuchnęło z głośnym hukiem.

***

Draco patrzył na Harry'ego z nieukrywanym podziwem.  
Potter stał przy swoim stanowisku z zaciekłą miną. Zaciskał zęby i dłoń na różdżce. Tuż za nim, na regale z ingrediencjami powoli pękały kolejne słoiki i fiolki idąc w ślady chwilę wcześniej roztrzaskanego pojemnika z zielonym szlamem, który stał tam wyłącznie na pokaz, by straszyć pierwszorocznych. Chłopak dyszał ciężko, próbując się uspokoić.  
\- Panie Potter!  
\- Harry!  
Hermiona podbiegła do przyjaciela i chciała go dotknąć, ale ten natychmiast ją odepchnął.  
Draco otrząsnął się i zachichotał złośliwie.  
\- Potty, nie popisuj się! - krzyknął. O dziwo, zadziałało. Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale napięcie zniknęło z powietrza. - Przecież ci pomogę. A jakbym chciał cię zabić, miałem świetną okazję w piątek. Tylko twoja narzeczona mi nie pozwoliła.  
Nawet z drugiego końca sali słychać było jak Harry zgrzyta zębami. Draco zakodował w głowie, by powiedzieć Ginny, że na jej wspomnienie Potter się tak uroczo rumieni.  
\- Panie Potter, zabieram Gr... - Snape zawahał się. Zamknął oczy, policzył do pięciu. - Panie Potter, ma pan szlaban. W piątek wieczorem, po kolacji. Panie Malfoy, pan również. A teraz zajmiecie się lekcją. Instrukcja trzecia, strona czterdziesta druga.  
Draco podszedł do stanowiska Pottera.  
\- Słuchaj, ja też nie mam ochoty z tobą współpracować. Dlatego oczekuję, że damy z siebie wszystko, bo znając profesora Snape'a, nie mamy szans na zmianę jego decyzji. Rozumiem też, że mnie nie lubisz. Ja ciebie też nie darzę zbytnią sympatią, Potter. Zabić cię nie mam zamiaru, uszkodzić też nie, bo muszę mieć perfekcyjne oceny - powiedział twardo, otwierając książkę na odpowiedniej stronie. - Więc bierzmy się do roboty. Może w końcu się czegoś nauczysz. I panuj nad sobą, z łaski swojej - dodał, kiedy fiolki za nimi zagrały drżąc.  
Resztę lekcji porozumiewali się tylko półsłówkami, ale o dziwo, Draco musiał przyznać, że Harry miał talent. Może nie umiał tyle co krukon, może nie miał wiedzy, którą już powinien posiadać, ale trzymając się wskazówek, radził sobie całkiem nieźle. I współpraca nie szła tak opornie jak się obaj spodziewali.  
Wyszli z sali nawet kilka minut przed końcem zajęć, ale nawet na siebie nie spojrzeli, mimo, że oboje szli w tę samą stronę.  
Draco po dwóch podwójnych lekcjach był wykończony. Poranne opary eliksirów sprawiły, że jego twarz wyglądała jeszcze bardziej blado niż zwykle i kiedy doczłapał się w końcu do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, wyglądał jak cień samego siebie. Chłopak nie znosił zaklęć, bo te zawsze wychodziły mu najgorzej. Nie był z nich kiepski, ale jego przepełniona ambicją duma nie pozwalała mu znieść myśli o tym, że dostał z nich ledwo zadowalający na SUM-ach. Spodziewał się, że w ogóle nie zostanie dopuszczony do dalszego kursu, ale okazywało się, że maleńki profesor zadowalał się miernotą na własnych zajęciach.  
Chłopak z westchnieniem opadł na najbliższe miejsce. Nie miał siły gromić wzrokiem dwie drugoklasistki, które na jego widok pisnęły i zaczęły plotkować. Podniósł głowę dopiero jak poczuł czyjś dotyk na ramieniu.  
\- Ginny... - zauważył odkrywczo, niemrawo uśmiechając się do rudowłosej czarownicy.  
\- Fretka umiera. Coś się stało? Znów cię ktoś zaatakował? Siobhan mówiła, ze wczoraj ktoś próbował cię zabić! - Głos dziewczyny wwiercał się w obolałą głowę Draco, sprawiając, że miał ochotę zatkać jej usta czymkolwiek, choćby leżącym niedaleko jabłkiem.  
\- Siobhan ma długi język - stwierdził, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Powoli potarł oczy palcami, czując pod nimi piasek.  
\- Nie długi. Ginny zna tutejszych uczniów. Może będzie mogła ci pomóc. Skoro ktoś na ciebie poluje, następnym razem też mogę oberwać. Albo co gorsze, ty możesz - wtrąciła blondynka, siadając obok niego. Draco słyszał jak dziewczyna coś nalewa. Po chwili trzymał w ręku szklankę z wodą. - Pomoże na głowę.  
Spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością i wypił duszkiem zawartość szklanki.  
\- Nikt mnie nie zaatakował. Jestem po prostu wykończony niańczeniem twojego kochasia na eliksirach - odpowiedział w końcu, patrząc oskarżycielsko w stronę Ginny. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się uroczo. - Ten psychopata niemal wysadził w powietrze całą pracownie tylko dlatego, że Snape nas sparował do końca roku.  
Ginny jeszcze mocniej się zarumieniła, o ile było to jeszcze możliwe, ale nie dała się zbić z tropu. Siadła po jego drugiej stronie. Kilkoro krukonów, którzy siedzieli najbliżej, odsunęło się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Draco, to poważna sprawa. Dumbledore nie może się tym zająć.  
\- Był wczoraj u mnie, kiedy wyszedłeś ze Skrzydła. Pytał, czy pamiętam kto to był. Stwierdziłam zgodnie z prawdą, że wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, że zdążyłam tylko usłyszeć jakiś szelest, ale nie widzieliśmy kto to był.  
\- Więc skoro nie Dumbledore, to musimy sami coś z tym zrobić. Nie możesz bać się...  
\- Nie boję się! - przerwał jej gwałtownie. Cała ta rozmowa zaczęła go niezmiernie irytować. - Słuchaj, Weasley. To była jednorazowa sytuacja. Obiecuję, że jak dorwę gnoja, który zrobił krzywdę Siobhan, to zabiję. Ale póki nic nie wiemy, to nic nie wiemy. Zaklęcie było słabe, ale to wyklucza tylko kilka procent osób w Hogwarcie, a zalazłem za skórę prawie wszystkim. Więc bądź tak miła i odczep się.  
Ginny spojrzała na niego, zmrużyła oczy i wstała nagle.  
\- Fajnie! Świetnie. Ale jak coś ci się stanie, to nie leć do mnie na skargę, Malfoy. Chciałam tylko pomóc - wycedziła i odeszła szybkim krokiem w stronę stołu Slytherinu.  
Draco westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. Spojrzał wściekle w stronę Siobhan.  
\- Nie myśl o tym. Jestem odporna na twoje humorki - powiedziała, nakładając na jego talerz duży kawałek kurczaka. - Ty wiesz kto to zrobił, prawda? - zapytała w końcu.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiem - odpowiedział. - Atak w plecy, kiedy nikt się nie spodziewał, jak tchórz i jeszcze niedudolnie rzucone zaklęcie, to musi być jeden z przygłupów, którzy się za mną szlajali ostatnich pięć lat. Crabb, albo Goyle.   
\- Wiesz, moje żebra gdyby mówiły, polemizowałyby, czy było to nieudolne zaklęcie.  
\- Wierz mi, mojego byś nie przeszła z kilkoma pęknięciami. A zaklęcia rzuconego przez Ginny, albo Pottera w ogóle najpewniej byś nie przeżyła. Ja pewnie też nie i bez astmy. I jeszcze by uszkodzili ścianę za nami. Pieprzone złote dzieci - prychnął i zabrał się za jedzenie.  
\- A nie powiedziałeś tego Ginny, bo...? - drążyła dalej, wciąż przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
\- Bo by ich rozniosła. Nie znasz jej. Jest porywcza i nie panuje nad sobą w wielu przypadkach. A do tego jest zaborcza względem tego co jej, a za swoje uważa wszystko na co ma ochotę. I jest opiekuńcza do przesady - wyjaśnił zmęczonym tonem. - Słuchaj, to by się źle skończyło. Dla niej. Nawet jeżeli by się opanowała na tyle, by potwierdzić moje przypuszczenia, to nie chciałbym być w skórze tych ćwoków. A o ile nigdy nie darzyłem ich specjalnymi względami, tak wiem, że są tylko narzędziem w rękach mojego ojca. Ginny nie powinna się w to angażować, bo...  
\- Bo twój ojciec to psychopata - skończyła za niego, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie. Wiedział, że ona akurat zrozumie.  
\- Mądra dziewczynka.  
Po obiedzie Draco miał jeszcze pojedyncze zajęcia z transmutacji. Akurat to był dosyć odprężający przedmiot, choć bardzo wymagający. Przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, zdążył odprowadzić Siohan na eliksiry do lochów, mimo jej głośnych protestów, że dadzą sobie radę z Luną. Musiał przyznać, że jak na tą protestującą, Sheehan wyglądała na zbyt zadowoloną z zaistniałej sytuacji. Tym samym, zarobił na jeszcze jednego buziaka w policzek, co poprawiło mu humor wystarczająco, by mimo bólu głowy przetrwał ostatnie zajęcia.  
Pierwsze zajęcia transmutacji były raczej zajęciami organizacyjnymi. Przez ponad dwa kwadranse opiekunka Gryffindoru, z którym Draco miał zajęcia, opowiadała o planach na najbliższy semestr. Na koniec puściła ich wcześniej, dając im tylko pracę domową na kolejne poniedziałkowe zajęcia.  
Draco stwierdził, że to był zmarnowany czas. Wychodząc z sali nie miał pomysłu co ze sobą zrobić. Analizując wszystkie za i przeciw, w końcu zdecydował się iść odwiedzić swoją kuzynkę. Miał nadzieję, że nie miała w tym czasie lekcji. I tak musiał zabić półtorej godziny, zanim Siobhan skończy eliksiry. Kilka minut później, stał już pod drzwiami jej gabinetu. Poprzedniego dnia Tonks zaczepiła go podczas Uczty, by powiedzieć mu gdzie ją znajdzie.  
Zawahał się chwilę zanim zapukał, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, drzwi się gwałtownie otworzyły. Podskoczył zaskoczony.  
\- Właź, Draco - powiedziała kobieta, stająca przed nim. - Jestem aurorem, jeżeli myślisz, że nie wiedziałam, że jesteś w pobliżu, to się mylisz - zachichotała, widząc jego minę. Wszedł za nią niepewnie do małego gabinetu.  
Tym razem miała różowe loki do ramion i piegi na całej twarzy.  
\- Mam dla ciebie godzinkę, bo potem zaczynam zajęcia z pierwszakami. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytała, przesiadając się w wygodnym fotelu. Nogi zarzuciła na biurko. Draco z braku lepszego pomysłu, przysiadł na jednym z krzeseł.  
\- Właściwie, to chciałem porozmawiać tak dosyć ogólnie - zaczął niepewnie, rozglądając się.  
Pomieszczenie było urządzone w ciepłym klimacie. W kilku miejscach zauważył emblematy Hufflepuffu, stąd wywnioskował, że to był dom, do którego należała, chodząc do Hogwartu. Na półkach stało też trochę książek i mnóstwo różnych mniej, lub bardziej przydatnych wykrywaczy. Draco rozpoznał kilka fałszoskopów, w tym jeden zbyt duży, by nie był okazem kolekcjonerskim. W najdalszym kącie pomieszczenia stał odtwarzacz muzyki, z którego leciały ostre nuty Fatalnych Jędz. Nie trudno było stwierdzić, że kuzynka jest ich fanką.  
Uniosła jasne brwi, patrząc na niego.  
\- Tak ogólnie?  
\- Znaczy... - podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po karku, spuszczając wzrok. - Chciałem zapytać o mamę... Niewiele o niej wiem. Raczej mnie nie lubi.  
\- Tak lepiej. Lubię konkrety - stwierdziła i zerwała się na nogi. Zbyt szybko, bo potknęła się o własne nogi. Zaśmiała się perliście. - Niezdara ze mnie. Ale mam coś dla ciebie, Draco. Z pozdrowieniami od mojej mamy, Andromedy. - Kobieta podeszła do jednej z komód i zaczęła grzebać w bałaganie, który tam zastała. Nuciła w tym czasie wtórując cichej muzyce. - O! Mam! - wykrzyknęła w końcu i podeszła z grubą książką. Położyła ją przed nim.  
Draco dopiero teraz zauważył, że był to album. Przeniósł niepewny wzrok na Tonks, a ta uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco. W końcu, drżącą ręką otworzył album. Na pierwszej stronie zobaczył zdjęcie trzech sióstr. Wszystkie trzy się uśmiechały. Wyglądały jak porcelanowe laleczki. Najstarsza z nich, była bez wątpienia ciotką Bellatrix. Miała długie do pasa, czarne loki i ciężkie powieki z tak długimi rzęsami, że wydawało się to aż nienaturalne. Miała na sobie niebieską, falbaniastą sukienkę. Na zdjęciu miała około siedmiu, może ośmiu lat. Drugą dziewczynką, musiała być ciocia andromeda. Tu pięcioletnia, uśmiechała się łagodnie, choć nieco smutno. Miała brązowe loki i szare oczy.  
Najmłodsza, która najbardziej przykuła wzrok Draco, była jego mama. Trzylatka uśmiechała się najszerzej, szczerym uśmiechem, który umie posłać tylko dziecko. Na zdjęciu była tak podobna do dziecka, które patrzyło z rodzinnego portretu Malfoy'ów, że Draco poczuł ukłucie. Zawsze myślał, że jest bardziej podobny do ojca, tymczasem przynajmniej jako dziecko, stanowił wierną kopię swojej mamy.  
\- To były czasy, kiedy Bellatrix nie była jeszcze zepsuta - usłyszał. Wyrwany z zamyślenia, spojrzał nieprzytomnie na Tonks. - Bardzo jesteś do niej podobny. W sensie do Narcissy. To komplement, zważając na wyczyny twojego ojca.  
Draco posłał jej słaby uśmiech.  
\- Mama kazała mi przekazać, że jeżeli będziesz chciał się z nią kiedyś spotkać, to ona jest bardzo chętna. Twierdzi, że nie trudno było cię pokochać od pierwszego wejrzenia - dodała, wywołując tym rumieniec na bladych policzkach Draco.  
\- Umm... Dziękuję. Chętnie skorzystam - burknął, przewracając kolejne strony albumu. Natrafił na kilka zdjęć. Na części z nich był nawet jego ojciec. Zawsze elegancki, poważny chłopiec. Przez album przewijały się też podobizny dzieci wszystkich czystokrwistych rodów z wyższych sfer. - Czy mógłbym...? - zaczął, wskazując na album.  
\- Jasne. Jest dla ciebie. Oddasz, jak nie będziesz potrzebował. Część zdjęć jest podpisana.  
\- Tonks... Właściwie jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? Jesteś moją nauczycielką. - zapytał w końcu, patrząc na nią nieco pewniej.  
\- Tonks, po prostu. A na zajęciach jak chcesz, możesz dorzucać profesora. Myślę, że od starszych uczniów nie będę wymagała formalności - odpowiedziała.  
Draco uśmiechnął się. Kolejną godzinę spędzili rozmawiając coraz bardziej swobodnie. Chłopak musiał stwierdzić, że Tonks to zdecydowanie jego ulubiona kuzynka. Była wygadana i znała mnóstwo anegdot, którymi rzucała od niechcenia, wkrótce wywołując ataki śmiechu u młodego Malfoya.

***

Wieczór Harry i Ginny spędzili na boisku quidditcha, mimo deszczu i wiatru, który przenikał ich do kości. Harry opowiedział dziewczynie o wybuchu podczas eliksirów. Wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że każde z nich czuje się lepiej, kiedy się porządnie zmęczy. Póki Harry czuł rany na swoim ciele, nie musiał martwić się wybuchy. Dopiero jak poczuł się całkiem zdrowy, jego magia znów próbowała mu się wymknąć. Ginny z kolei uznała, że może uda jej się zmęczeniem zagłuszyć koszmary, które powracały w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach.  
Latali z przerwą na kolację na tyle długo, że Harry zmuszony był zdradzić Ginny tajemnice powodzenia jego szkolnych eskapad. Wrócili skuleni pod peleryną niewidką ponad dwie godziny po ciszy nocnej, chichocząc i uciszając się wzajemnie przez całą drogę. Tylko szczęśliwy traf uchronił ich przed szlabanem, bo robili tyle hałasu ile szkolny chór, albo i więcej.  
Rozstali się dopiero tuż przed wejściem do dormitoriów Slytherinu. Harry zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach i wspomnieniem lecącej Ginny przed oczami. I rano, biorąc zimny prysznic bardzo tego pożałował.  
Na śniadanie też poszli razem. Ginny ciągle go zagadywała, podekscytowana odkąd tylko go zobaczyła. Harry'ego bardzo to bawiło, zwłaszcza, kiedy zdradziła mu powód podekscytowania. Harry nie miał cienia wątpliwości kto zostanie wybrany przez Madame Pomfrey. Widział jak Ginny pomaga w Skrzydle i uzdrowicielka musiałaby być niespełna rozumu, by zabierać sobie takiego pomocnika. Tajemnicą pozostawały tylko dwa pozostałe miejsca. Potter musiał przyznać, że nie miał pojęcia kto się nadaje na to stanowisko. Lojalność kazała mu kibicować Hermionie, ale wątpił, by ta sprawdziła się jako uzdrowicielka. Hermiona była politykiem, a nie lekarzem.  
Doszli do Wielkiej Sali zaskakująco wcześnie. Przed tablicą informacyjną stała Madame Pomfrey. Wieszała coś. Kiedy podeszli do niej bliżej, odwróciła się do Ginny i mrugnęła do niej wesoło, a potem odeszła, znikając zanim ta doskoczyła do kartki.  
\- W związku z... bla, bla, bla... - czytała niecierpliwie ślizgonka, przebierając palcami po tekście. W końcu natrafiła na listę. - Weasley, Ginevra Molly! TAK! - krzyknęła, skacząc. W końcu rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję, ciesząc się jak małe dziecko.  
Sam też nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Obrócił się z nią w ramionach, wtulając twarz w jej włosy. W takiej pozycji zastał ich Ron, pojawiając się znikąd.  
\- Eee... Przeszkadzam? - zapytał. Harry odskoczył gwałtownie od dziewczyny i spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na przyjaciela. Ron wydawał się być rozbawiony, ale gdzieś tam, w jego niebieskich oczach, czaiła się czujność. - Gratuluję, siostrzyczko. Znowu znikniesz ze świata żywych. - Poczochrał jej włosy.  
\- Mi się nie udało - odezwała się ponurym tonem Hermiona. Pojawiła się znikąd. Zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się nazwiskom na szczycie listy. - Zaraz... Najlepszy był Malfoy?! I ta nowa też się dostała?! Przecież ona nawet się tu nie uczyła do tej pory.  
Ginny posłała w stronę oburzonej Hermiony swój najsłodszy uśmiech.  
\- W czasie kiedy ty kułaś z kilku ponad programowych przedmiotów, Siobhan uczyła się tego, co jej było naprawdę potrzebne. Pomyśl kochana, jaka dobra musi być z magizoologii, w której się skubana specjalizuje - powiedziała, wciąż szczerząc uroczo ząbki. W podskokach odeszła.  
Harry westchnął. Konflikt między tymi dwiema tylko się zaostrzał z każdym dniem. Potter nie miał pomysłu jak miałby temu zapobiec. Spojrzał na Hermione. Miała smutne oczy, ale nie patrzyła za Ginny, tylko na Rona. Gryfon tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
Niewiele więcej mogąc, Harry pożegnał się z nimi i poszedł na śniadanie.  
Znów dołączył do najmłodszej Weasley. Żuła kanapkę przeglądając Proroka Codziennego ze zmarszczonym czołem. Harry zerknął jej przez ramię.  
\- Coś ciekawego? - zapytał.  
\- Szczerze? Cała wymyślona bajeczka o tobie i twojej rzekomo ciemnej stronie - powiedziała, podając mu kilka stron. - "Harry Potter - Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, czy Chłopiec, Który Omamił Tysiące" - przeczytała. Przyglądała mu się badawczo. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie widziałam jeszcze twojej ciemnej strony. Jeżeli jasna jest tak pociągająca, to pomyśl ile poleci na czarnego Pottera - zagadnęła, próbując rozładować napięcie. Harry zerknął w jej stronę z wyrzutem, przerzucając strony.  
\- Mam wrażenie, ze po tym artykule się przekonamy - stwierdził w końcu, kiedy skończył czytać.  
\- Stawiam, że do końca dnia dostaniesz przynajmniej jeden eliksir miłosny - zachichotała.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny miała rację. Już podczas lunchu, Harry'ego zaczepiło kilka dziewcząt. Wszystkie chichotały, kiedy jedna z nich, czerwona niczym piwonia, dawała mu pudełko z czekoladkami. Harry oczywiscie przyjął podarunek, ale wrzucił go na dno torby, z zamiarem zutylizowania czekoladek, zanim ktoś się na nie natknie.  
Po popołudniowych zajęciach chciał iść polatać z Ginny, ale dziewczyna musiała być w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zepsuło mu to humor na resztę dnia, który spędził na gromieniu wzrokiem młodszych uczniów, którzy plotkowali za jego plecami i na próbach skupienia się na czymkolwiek poza myśleniem o Ginny. Było to trudne.  
Harry czuł, że zaraz się podda. To już nie było zwykłe zainteresowanie, bo tylko gdyby o to chodziło, każda inna ładna dziewczyna, mogłaby odwrócić jego uwagę. Bo Harry przestał się oszukiwać. Nie miał jedenastu lat, by dziewczęce wdzięki były mu obojętne. Miał szesnaście i bardzo sugestywne sny o siostrze swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. I w jakiś dziwny sposób, Harry był zadowolony. Jego życie nie było normalne, wręcz przeciwnie. Na liście jego zmartwień było to, że trochę ponad dwa miesiące wcześniej zmarła jedyna osoba, która mogła go wyrwać z domu Dursley'ów; to, że miewał sny o tym jak największy czarnoksiężnik w historii morduje jego przyjaciół; to, że jego przyjaciółka była z rzeczonym czarnoksieżnikiem w niewyjaśniony sposób połączona, bo o ile jego więź z Voldemortem była zdefiniowana i wiedział dlaczego tak jest, tak magia, która odpowiadała za więź Ginny była nieokreślona. Do tego dochodziły takie błahostki jak to, że jego humor był zmienny jak przyczajacz* i równie niebezpieczny, jego magia wymykała się spod kontroli, jego partnerem na eliksirach był największy szkolny wróg, a do tego wszyscy w szkole o nim plotkowali, w tym roku mając jeszcze więcej do tego powodów. Zmartwienia związane z torturami, w których miałby wątpliwą przyjemność uczestniczyć, gdyby zdradził się z rosnącym uczuciem do Ginny były miłą odmianą.  
Harry zaśmiał się ponuro. Był masochistą, a los się na niego uwziął.  
Choć jego związek z Ginny byłby rozsądny. Przynajmniej nie musiałby się martwić o to, że jego dziewczyna byłaby na celowniku Voldemorta. Głównie dlatego, że i tak była na drugim miejscu na liście do odstrzału.  
Jego życie było ponuro zabawne.  
Nie zauważył kiedy jego nogi zaprowadziły go do portretu Grubej Damy, wejścia do Wieży Gryffindoru.  
\- Te, młody! - krzyknął w stronę jednego z pierwszorocznych, którzy właśnie wchodzili do środka. - Zawołaj Rona Weasleya.  
Chłopiec pokiwał szybko głową i umknął, a Harry westchnął ciężko. Spodziewał się strachu, ale to nie było przyjemne. Rok w rok było to samo.  
Nie musiał czekać długo. Ron wypadł z Pokoju Wspólnego kilka minut później, rozbawiony jak nigdy.  
\- Hej, stary! - wykrzyknął na jego widok. - Spodziewałem się samego Voldemorta, jak ten dzieciak mnie zaczepił. Coś ty mu zrobił? - zapytał, stając obok.  
\- Ja? Nic. Poprosiłem, by cię zawołał. Dzisiejszy Prorok nabruździł na mój temat jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Rita Skitter dała popis - wyjaśnił - Przejdziesz się ze mną na boisko?  
\- Widziałem, ale nie miałem ochoty tego czytać. Wystarczyły mi podekscytowane okrzyki twoich fanek - odpowiedział Ron i wspólnie ruszyli w stronę błoni.  
Gra z Ronem nie była tym samym. Chłopak był dobry, latał fenomenalnie, jak na normalne standardy. Ale jego humor był raczej prymitywny. Choć miał nieograniczoną fantazję jeżeli chodzi o wszelkiego rodzaju zagrywki i próby wytrącenia Harry'ego z rytmu. Znudzili się dopiero chwilę przed kolacją i wtedy wrócili do zamku.  
\- Właśnie, nie pochwaliłem się. Wiesz, że McGonagall zrobiła mnie kapitanem? - rzucił Ron, kiedy dochodzili do Wielkiej Sali.  
Harry skrzywił się.  
\- A mnie czekają eliminacje do drużyny. Slytherin nie ma szukającego, kiedy Malfoy przestał być ślizgonem. Może mnie wezmą - mruknął ponuro.  
\- Co ty, Harry! Jesteś najlepszy! Byliby totalnymi idiotami, jeżeli by cię nie wzięli do drużyny.  
\- Mam nadzieję. Lubię quidditch. Muszę się dowiedzieć kiedy będą eliminacje.

***

Draco przyglądał się od pół godziny Ginny i Siobhan. Czekali na Madame Pomfrey, która poszła po dyrektora, by ten mógł podpisać wraz z nimi umowy. Draco, który dawno nauczył się wszystko dziesięć razy czytać, zanim podpisze, przeanalizował dokument już kilkukrotnie. Była to standardowa umowa z zastrzeżeniem o ryzyku związanym z pracą, aneks o obowiązkach, nic szczególnego. Pod koniec okresu stażu, który miał trwać do końca ich nauki (chyba, że któreś by złamało warunki umowy), mieli dostać certyfikaty asystenta medycznego, uprawniające do pracy jako personel pomocniczy w Szpitalu im. Świętego Munga, bądź jako prywatni asystenci medyczni. Dodatkowo, dokument dawał im dodatkowe punkty rekrutacyjne, gdyby ubiegali się o miejsce na jednej z uczelni magicznych.  
Ginny, której kariera była uzależniona od stypendium naukowego, była tym zachwycona. Draco tylko się skrzywił. Wątpił, by mógł iść na uniwersytet. Niewielu czarodziejów to robiło, uznawano bowiem, że tylko naprawdę specjalistyczne kierunki wymagały nauki akademickiej. Z kolei dla Siobhan, cała ta farsa była obojętna. Tkwiła tu tylko dla niego i jego zdrowia umysłowego, choć Draco dostrzegł entuzjazm, kiedy dowiedziała się, że się dostała.  
Teraz, wcale się z tym nie kryjąc, po prostu się na nie gapił z drugiego końca Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Weasley oczywiście uparcie się do niego nie odzywała, mimo prób wciągnięcia go do rozmowy, które podejmowała Siobhan. W końcu sam zdecydował, że nie będzie się wtrącać. Czasem miał wrażenie, że więcej czasu spędzają pokłóceni. To nie były dobre podstawy do tego, by być przyjaciółmi.  
Draco przeczesał palcami włosy. Musiał się w końcu zmusić do tego, by ją przeprosić. W przeciwnym wypadku, może się okazać, że ją w końcu straci. A tego by nie zniósł. Ta Wiewiórka była pierwszą osobą, która traktowała go przyjaźnie.  
Przeklął pod nosem. Kiedy w końcu zdecydowała się wstać i do nich podejść, do pomieszczenia wszedł Albus Dumbledore.  
\- Ach! Wiedziałem, że szybko się zaaklimatyzujesz, Siobhan! - powiedział wesoło, zwracając się do blondynki. Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem. - Muszę powiedzieć, że żadne z was mnie nie zaskoczyło. Jesteście jednymi z najbardziej zdolnych uczniów w tej szkole, choć od niektórych - tu spojrzał znacząco w stronę chłopaka - oczekiwałbym więcej. Nie widzę przeciwwskazań co do waszego stażu. Tylko wasze oceny mają się nie pogorszyć! - zastrzegł.  
Draco parsknął. Jego niewiele mogły się jeszcze obniżyć.  
\- Coś pana bawi, panie Malfoy? - zapytał dyrektor, patrząc mu w oczy. Chłopak zadrżał. Iskierki magii w oczach Dumbledora zawsze przyprawiały go o dreszcze.  
\- Nie, nie. Po prostu dziwi mnie, że musi nam pan o tym przypominać. Jesteśmy sumienni - powiedział, starając się zrobić jak najbardziej niewinną minę. Nie wyszło, ale dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- W takim razie, mam nadzieję, że dacie z siebie wszystko. Możemy podpisywać.  
Skończyli omawiać szczegóły kilkadziesiąt minut później. Wieża Zegarowa wskazywała kilka minut po piątej. Do ciszy nocnej dla starszych uczniów, było jeszcze daleko, toteż Siobhan udało się wyciągnąć Draco na spacer po błoniach.  
Szli w ciszy, którą przerywało tylko ciche nucenie dziewczyny. Draco się nie odzywał, zamyślony. Zatrzymali się dopiero, kiedy dotarli na skraj lasu. Siobhan wyglądała tak, jakby chciała iść dalej, ale złapał ją za rękę i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nawet się nie warz - powiedział, - Nie będę cię ratował.  
\- Obejdzie się bez tego - odpowiedziała. - Nie śniłeś o Hogwarcie jeszcze, kiedy ja zwiedzałam ten las.  
\- Siobhan...  
\- Boisz się? - zapytała, naśladując jego ton.  
\- Tam jest niebezpiecznie - burknął, czując ciepło uderzające do jego policzków.  
\- Obronię cię - obiecała, łapiąc go za rękę.  
Draco chcąc nie chcąc, tylko się rozejrzał i dał się wciągnąć w głąb lasu.  
\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że taki kurdupel jak ty, niewiele może - zauważył. - Twój talent magiczny też pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Ty w ogóle wiesz do czego służy różdżka?  
Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- To, że jestem uczulona na cudzą magię, nie oznacza, że nie potrafię sama czarować. - Prowadziła go pewnie, jakby rzeczywiście znała ten las od podszewki. W końcu i Draco się rozluźnił, zdając się na jej pamięć. - Ten las jest piękny, jeżeli wiesz jak się tu poruszać - odezwała się w końcu. - Przed zmrokiem nie ma się całkiem czego bać, a po zmroku wystarczy pamiętać gdzie są siedliska niebezpiecznych istot. Z tego co wiem, mieszka tu dużo akromantul. To takie wielkie pająki - wyjaśniła, widząc minę krukona.  
\- Pa-pająki? - jęknął.  
\- Mają zakaz zbliżania się do uczniów. Są rozumne.  
\- Ale nie uważasz, że pewne instynkty...  
\- Draco jesteś tchórzem.  
\- Nigdy nie zaprzeczałem!  
W końcu doszli na polanę. Draco aż przystanął na jej brzegu, oczarowany. Między gęstymi drzewami przebijały się pomarańczowe promienie słońca, oświetlając strumyk i krople deszczu, które osiadły na trawie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby cała polana była usiana diamentami.  
\- Na to miejsce nałożone są zaklęcia ochronne - powiedziała w końcu, wyjmując z torby swoje leki. Połknęła dwie małe tabletki i spojrzała na niego. - Nic tu nie ma prawa się nam stać. No, chyba, że leki mi nie wystarczą. Przychodziłem tu z rodzicami, kiedy byłam mała.  
Draco odwrócił się do niej. Dziewczyna przeszła przez polankę aż do ogromnego pnia powalonego drzewa. Rozłożyła na nim swoją szatę i spróbowała się wspiąć. Draco chwilę przyglądał się jej próbom. Kiedy jej spódniczka podwinęła się za wysoko, nie wytrzymał.  
\- Poczekaj - westchnął i podszedł bliżej. Złapał ją delikatnie w talii i uniósł. Potem sam wskoczył na miejsce obok. - Opowiesz coś więcej?  
Milczała przez chwilę, bawiąc się swoimi włosami. Draco widział w jej wielkich zielonych oczach łzy.  
\- Mój tata się tu oświadczył mamie. Miał wtedy piętnaście lat, a mama trzynaście - zaśmiała się smutno. - Była chora, wiesz? Wiele, wiele lat chorowała i nikt nie wiedział co jej jest. Odkąd się urodziłam, tylko słabła i nikła w oczach. Ale zawsze, kiedy był w pobliżu odżywała i wydawała się być szczęśliwa. - otarła pojedynczą łzę, która spływała jej po policzku. - Chcieli, bym ją zapamiętała tylko ze szczęśliwych chwil, ale nie wyszło. Wkrótce zaczęła mieć napady psychotyczne. Tata na trochę porzucił studia, by się nią zajmować, mieszkaliśmy u dziadka, tu w Hogsmeade, a ona była w centrum uwagi. Przychodziliśmy tu w każdy ciepły weekend. Zaklęcia rzuciła moja mama. Była geniuszem. W chwilach kiedy była sobą, pracowała nad sposobem, bym nie musiała bać się magii.  
Draco słuchał dziewczyny jak zaczarowany.  
\- Dopiero jak zmarła, to naprawdę ją doceniłam i pokochałam. Wtedy został mi tylko tata, a teraz... - głos jej się złamał i zaszlochała. Podkuliła kolana pod brodę i objęła je ramionami. Cała drżała. - Tata dalej jest nieprzytomny - wyjąkała po chwili, opanowując się. - Przepraszam. Myślałam, że przyjście tu mi poprawi humor, tymczasem wyję jak mała dziewczynka, a powinnam...  
\- Nie szkodzi. Jestem tu z tobą i dla ciebie, jeżeli tego potrzebujesz - przerwał jej, przytulając ją do siebie. Gładził jej włosy delikatnym monotonnym ruchem. Powoli się uspokajała.  
\- A ty? - zapytała w końcu. - Ciągle chodzisz przygnębiony. Zauważyłam już wcześniej, ale nie chciałam pytać, bo...  
\- Bo jestem drażliwy i gryzę, jak mam zły humor - znów jej przerwał, śmiejąc się. - Nie istotne, naprawdę. Tylko trochę ci zazdroszczę... Ty masz trochę dobrych wspomnień z dzieciństwa.  
Chciała się od niego odsunąć, ale przytrzymał ją mocno.  
\- Na świecie nie ma szczęśliwych ludzi - podjął znowu, zmieniając pozycje. Oparł się o wystający konar i usiadł tak, by mogła się cała o niego oprzeć. - Są tylko tacy, którzy potrafią sobie radzić z problemami.Ja nie radze sobie najlepiej.  
\- Za to z dziewczynami nie idzie ci najgorzej - zauważyła.  
Draco się uśmiechnął.  
\- To ten urok arystokraty - odpowiedział.  
\- Mówisz? Książe Draco podrywa dziewczyny na szarmancję i wrażliwość?  
\- Już ci mówiłem. Nikt ci nie uwierzy, że mam serce.  
\- Ale masz - odparła. - Całkiem milutkie. Bum-bum, bum-bum!  
Siedzieli w takiej pozycji dopóki nie zaszło słońce. Rozmawiali na różne tematy, głównie o szkole, ale w końcu przełamała jego opór i udało jej się skłonić go do powiedzenia czegoś o sobie. Opowiedział jej o zajęciach, które miał, kiedy był dzieckiem. O nauce gry na pianinie, malarstwie, szermierce, która była akurat zachcianką jego ojca.  
\- Umiesz walczyć szpadą? - zapytała, unosząc głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Nie - odpowiedział, śmiejąc się. - Jestem obrzydliwym mięczakiem i wolałem malarstwo i grę na pianinie. Ponoć do tego pierwszego mam naturalny talent - stwierdził, wypinając dumnie pierś. - Mój nauczyciel uczył mnie aż do jedenastych urodzin. A potem mój tata stwierdził, że muszę być mężczyzną i zabrał mi wszystkie przybory. Byłem chory z rozpaczy - zachichotał. - Któregoś dnia dostałem je znowu, z karteczką, że mam być ostrożny. Lucius Malfoy w życiu nie zniżyłby się do wchodzenia do pokoju swojego syna, od tego był guwerner i skrzat domowy. Rysowałem w każdej wolnej chwili. I umiem mówić w trzech językach poza angielskim - pochwalił się.  
\- W jakich? - zapytała.  
\- Francuski, portugalski i japoński. Ojciec nalegał, bym nauczył się języków z każdej z jedenastu szkół magii, ale trochę zabrakło mi czasu.  
Znowu oboje się śmiali.  
\- Więc jesteś wszechstronnie wykształcony, jak na arystokratycznego dupka przystało.  
\- Tak. Wiem też co nieco o finansach francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii, umiem wymienić imiona dwanaściorga dzieci ambasadora USA i musiałem zabawiać najmłodszą córkę bułgarskiego trenera reprezentacji quidditcha, kiedy organizowaliśmy ostatnie Mistrzostwa Świata.  
\- Miałeś ciekawe życie - zauważyła, wstając. Draco burknął coś pod nosem niezadowolony, ale również wstał. Zabrał jej szatę i spakował ją do swojej torby. Przy okazji wyjął własną i zarzucił jej na ramiona.  
\- Zmarzniesz, a twoja jest mokra - stwierdził.  
Rzeczywiście, robiło się zimno. Póki siedzieli przytuleni, nie było tego tak bardzo czuć.

***

Kolejne półtora tygodnia minęło Harry'emu błyskawicznie. Chłopak widywał Ginny, Rona i Hermionę coraz rzadziej. Było mu z tego powodu przykro i czuł się bardzo samotny. Ginny najczęściej przebywała w towarzystwie Siobhan, bo obie, wraz z Malfoyem pomagały w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Tylko czasami udawało się Harry'emu skraść dziewczynie godzinę, czy dwie po kolacji, żeby mogli wspólnie polatać.  
W sobotni poranek Harry obudził ból blizny. Nie śniło mu się nic, ale i tak czuł niepokój. Wziął prysznic, ubrał się i zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Ledwo minął ostatni schodek, a ktoś do niego podszedł. Była to dziewczyna z siódmego roku, którą Harry mgliście kojarzył z meczów quidditcha.  
\- Eee... Potter - zaczęła, siląc się na miły ton. - Słuchaj, wiem, że do niedawna byłeś w Gryffindorze i lojalność pewnie każe ci odmówić, bo ten rudzielec Weasley... - westchnęła, drapiąc się po głowie. - No. Nie ważne. Dzisiaj ja eliminacje do drużyny. Chciałabym... Cała drużyna by chciała, by ktoś tak dobry jak ty grał z nami - wykrztusiła w końcu. - A teraz wybacz, muszę jeszcze znaleźć Wiewiórę. Ginny jest fenomenalna, a nasza jedyna ścigająca jest do dupy i trzeba ją wymienić. Mam nadzieję, że do zobaczenia o trzeciej na boisku. Nie jedz za dużo.  
Harry nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo dziewczyna odeszła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Westchnął.  
Ron na pewno nie będzie mu miał tego za złe, w końcu już o tym rozmawiali. To zawsze jakiś sposób, by nie być sam. Wystarczyło tylko przetrwać do eliminacji.  
Dzień dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie. Do obiadu przetrwał tylko dzięki temu, że odrobił wszystkie zadania na kolejny tydzień. Posiłek jadł tak długo jak tylko mógł. Przez cały dzień nie zobaczył nikogo znajomego. Przed obiadem Ron prowadził eliminacje do drużyny Gryffindoru, a Hermiona z kolei bez towarzystwa rudzielca zaczęła go irytować już poprzedniego dnia, dlatego będąc w bibliotece zaszył się w najdalszym jej końcu, by jej nie spotkać. Ginny jak zawsze była w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.  
W końcu, kiedy zobaczył drużynę Gryffindoru wchodzącą do Wielkiej Sali, wystrzelił w stronę dormitoriów, by się przebrać. Nie zajęło to wiele czasu. Złapał za swoją torbę, do której wepchnął byle jak pelerynę niewidkę i mapę Huncwotów i biorąc po drodzę swoją miotłę, wybiegł do Pokoju Wspólnego.  
W tym momencie ktoś z impetem uderzył w jego pierś. Nie zdążył złapać równowagi, ale miał wystarczający refleks, by ów istotę złapać i pociągnąć za sobą. Sapnął ciężko upadając na dywan. Coś czerwonego przysłoniło mu całe pole widzenia.  
\- Aua... - jęknął, odgarniając nie swoje włosy z twarzy. Ich znajomy zapach był odurzający.  
\- Harry! - wykrzyknęła Ginny, unosząc się na rękach. - Co ty...? Idziesz na eliminacje? - zapytała. Patrzyła na niego z góry. Harry z tej perspektywy miał idealny wgląd w jej dekolt, co przyjął z jeszcze jednym jękiem. Z całej siły starał się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę. - Strasznie cię przepraszam, Harry - zreflektowała się i próbowała wstać, ale jej dłoń poślizgnęła się na włosach i opadła na niego znowu. Harry znowu jęknął. - Przynajmniej miałam przyjemne lądowanie.  
W końcu po chwili udało jej się usiąść obok niego.  
\- Nie szkodzi, Ginny. Zawsze mi miło, kiedy śliczna dziewczyna na mnie leci - powiedział, siadając. Przetarł palcami oczy i spojrzał na nią. Była zarumieniona i lekko dyszała. - A ty nie idziesz?  
\- Właśnie chciałam się przebrać.  
\- To leć. Poczekam na ciebie.  
Wróciła po kilku minutach, przebrana w spodnie od dresu i mocno obcisły t-shirt z nadrukowanym Hermanem Wintringham'em, lutniarzem z zespołu Fatalne Jędze. Harry wiedział, że dziewczyna była fanką, bo potrafiła kilkadziesiąt razy na dobę słuchać tych samych piosenek, doprowadzając domowników w Norze do szału. Zwłaszcza swoją własną matkę.   
\- Chodź, chciałbym jeszcze zrobić rozgrzewkę. - mruknął, starając się nie patrzeć w jej stronę.  
Kiedy dotarli na boisko, Ginny natychmiast przywołała jedną ze szkolnych mioteł i wystrzeliła w powietrze nie czekając na niego. Harry nie śpieszył się. Powoli robił ćwiczenia na rozciąganie, patrząc jak dziewczyna zatacza coraz szybsze koła wokół boiska.  
\- Nabawisz się skórczu! - krzyknął do niej, kiedy znów go minęła. Wyhamowała gwałtownie, zadzierając tył miotły. Zrobiła salto i z gracją wylądowała przed nim.  
\- Tak naprawdę, chcesz się pogapić jak się pocę - wytknęła mu, ale zaczęła ćwiczyć. Harry się tylko zaśmiał, nie zaprzeczając.  
W końcu, kiedy już skończyli, dołączyła do nich reszta kandydatów i mocno okrojona drużyna Slytherinu. Okazało się, że starego składu, zostało ledwo trzech członków.  
Na początku, dziewczyna, która wcześniej zaczepiła Harry'ego się przedstawiła. Była z siódmego roku i była pałkarzem. Nazywała się Amanda Norrington.  
\- Ok. Słuchać mnie! - krzyknęła, unosząc się kilka stóp nad nimi. - W tym roku sytuacja tej drużyny jest fatalna! Jeżeli już nawet kapitan drużyny jest z rezerwy, to musi być bardzo źle! Kompletujemy skład niemal od podstaw. Z góry uprzedzam, że wbrew woli naszych poprzedników, każdy, kto jest tutaj, by wyżywać się na przeciwnikach, odpadnie w przedbiegach. W tym roku nie tolerujemy fauli!  
Część z uczniów zgromadzonych na murawie spojrzała na nią dziwnie.  
\- Nie bawimy się też w półśrodki. Zamierzam roznieść drużynę Gryffindoru, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobię! Liczą się umiejętności i współpraca. Nie chcę popisów! A teraz na miotły. Dwadzieścia okrążeń, na pełnych obrotach. Tyle ile wytrzymacie!  
Harry wskoczył ochoczo na miotłę i wystrzelił w górę. Pęd rozwiał jego włosy i przykleił zbyt dużą koszulkę do jego ciała. Kochał to uczucie napięcia, przeciążenie, wyrywające z jego piersi powietrze. Krzyknął z rozkoszą, wiedząc, że nikt go nie usłyszy przez huk powietrza.  
Pierwszy wykonał zadanie. Kilka minut po nim, wylądowała Ginny hamując z rozbawionym piskiem. Wpadła na jego plecy.  
\- Banał! - powiedziała.  
Harry odwrócił się do niej i objął ją w pasie.  
\- Drugi raz już na mnie dzisiaj wpadasz, panno Weasley - zauważył, unosząc brwi z uśmiechem.  
\- Może na ciebie lecę? - zapytała, odsuwając się od niego.  
\- Aż tak podoba ci się zabawa?  
\- Weasley, Potter, to nie czas na flirty! - Oboje podskoczyli słysząc głos Norrington.  
Godzinę później, drużyna była skompletowana. Nikt nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości kto powinien zostać szukającym. Ginny dostała pozycję ścigającej. Oprócz niej na tej pozycji miała grać jeszcze jedna dziewczyna, trzynastoletnia Astoria Greengrass, oraz piątoklasista, niejaki Adrian Morgan.  
Crab i Goyle, którzy do tej pory byli pałkarzami, próbowali przeszkodzić w eliminacjach, ale Ginny posłała ich w diabły, sprowadzając na nich swojego upiorogacka. Zapunktowała tym samym u kapitan, która mianowała ją swoim zastępcą.  
Wracając na kolacje, Harry stwierdził, że nie było źle. Ślizgoni okazali się dokładnie takimi samymi ludźmi, jak reszta uczniów Hogwartu. Amanda była przyjazna i choć przepełniała ją chęć zwycięstwa, Harry ją polubił. Nie było to to samo co drużyna Olivera Wooda, ale i tak było przyjemniej, niż siedzieć na trybunach.  
Ginny też wydawała się być zachwycona. Omawiała właśnie szczegóły z Norrington. Starsza koleżanka nie wydawała się być zachwycona perspektywą dzielenia się wolnym czasem Weasley, ale kiedy usłyszała, że innej opcji nie ma, odpuściła. Wchodzili właśnie do zamku, kiedy ktoś zaszedł im drogę.  
\- Ginny, możemy w końcu porozmawiać?  
Harry momentalnie się najeżył. Zmierzył wzrokiem nowoprzybyłego chłopaka. Dean Tomas był sporo wyższy od Pottera i dużo szerszy w ramionach. Mimo to, Harry napiął wszystkie mięśnie i wyprostował się. Był pewien, że w razie konfrontacji, gryfon nie miał najmniejszych szans. Adrenalina, która wciąż buzowała w jego żyłach, sprawiła, że Potter był gotów zareagować nawet na najmniejszy przejaw wrogości. Sam ton Tomasa był jego zdaniem zbyt napastliwy. Instynktownie stanął dwa kroki przed dziewczynami.  
\- Harry... To Dean, daj spokój, przecież nie chce mi zrobić krzywdy - usłyszał głos Ginny. Wyprzedziła go. - Spotkamy się na kolacji, dobra? Będę za chwilę - zapewniła i uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.

***

Odchodząc, Ginny czuła na sobie wzrok przyjaciela. Chciała zostać z nim, ale musiała to załatwić. Im wcześniej będzie miała za sobą tą nieprzyjemną rozmowę, tym lepiej.  
Odetchnęła, skręcając w pierwszy korytarz, w którym nie zobaczyła innych uczniów. Odeszła jeszcze kawałek i przystanęła, odwracając się w stronę swojego chłopaka.  
\- Brałaś udział w eliminacjach - zauważył. Jego ton był tylko pozornie spokojny. Ginny aż zadygotała z nagłej złości.  
\- Mam prawo. To mój dom.  
\- Będziesz grać przeciwko nam?! Przeciwko swoim przyjaciołom?! - zapytał, unosząc głos.  
\- Dean, nie traktuj quidditcha, jakby był najważniejszy na świecie. To ma być zabawa, a ty brzmisz, jakbyś mnie oskarżał o zdradę.  
\- Bo to jest zdrada - stwierdził, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Dean...  
\- Teraz się trzymasz ze ślizgonami? Najpierw był Malfoy, a teraz jesteś w reprezentacji? Co następne? Może znajdziesz sobie chłopaka ze Slytherinu?  
\- Dean! Jak możesz?!  
\- Słuchaj, to jakiś chory żart. W wakacje, kiedy przyjechałem, unikałaś mnie za wszelką cenę, a teraz to? Ginny, co się z tobą stało? - zapytał. Jego głos złagodniał. Patrzył na nią spojrzeniem, które niemal wypalało ślady na jej skórze. - Jak to się stało, że przenieśli cię do Slytherinu? Jeszcze rozumiem, jakbyś została puchonem, albo krukonką, to miałoby sens, bo jesteś kujonem, ale ślizgon?  
Ginny poczuła się jakby dostała w twarz. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, by odetchnąć. Zrobiła dwa wdechy.  
\- Jestem sobą, Dean - wycedziła. - Nie masz pojęcia jak to jest tkwić w miejscu do którego się nie pasuje.  
\- Ale ty pasowałaś do Gryffindoru! - wykrzyknął.  
\- Tak uważasz?! A kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś mnie, bym rozmawiała z kimkolwiek ze swojego roku? Mam przyjaciół wśród krukonów, wśród ślizgonów, wśród puchonów, ale gryfoni traktują mnie jak popychadło! - Teraz to ona krzyczała. Czuła wściekłość, która wylewała się z niej, ale nie w postaci magii. Była na to zbyt zmęczona. - We własnej drużynie byłam tylko zastępstwem mimo, że grałam prawie cały sezon! NIENAWIDZĘ GRYFFINDORU!  
Dean był w szoku. Otworzył usta, ale zorientował się, że nie może nic powiedzieć.  
\- Milcz. Teraz ja mówię. Jeżeli ci przeszkadza, że jestem ślizgonem i że w końcu czuję się na swoim miejscu, to nie mam pojęcia po co ta rozmowa. Nie znasz mnie, nie poznasz i nie chcesz poznać, bo byś gacie zmoczył od samej opowieści, co jako dziecko przeszłam - wysyczała jadowitym tonem. - Nie jestem niewinną dziewczynką, za którą mnie masz. Nie jestem bezbronna i delikatna, choćbyś nie wiem jak tego pragnął, a taką niemotę próbujesz ze mnie zrobić na każdym kroku. Albo pogodzisz się z tym, że nie jestem tym, kim byś chciał, zebym była, że jestem niezależna, samodzielna i potrafię zadbać o siebie, że mam w sobie więcej ślizgona niż ty gryfona, albo to koniec.  
\- Ginny! - wykrzyknął odzyskując głos. - Przecież tak nie musi być, możesz...  
\- Ja mogę?! - prychnęła. - Łaskawie mi pozwalasz. Na co? Żebym przeprosiła? Bo gram w quidditcha dla innej drużyny? Naprawdę? To do zobaczenia na boisku, skopię ci dupę, Tomas - warknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie.  
Dean krzyknął coś jeszcze za nią, ale się nie odwróciła.  
Ginny przeszła kilka korytarzy, zanim zwolniła i osunęła się po ścianie na podłogę. Załkała.

* przyczajacz - leśne zwierzę, agresywne, polujące na ludzi. Krzyżówka demimoza z ghulem. Zmiennokształtny.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry całą kolację zerkał w stronę drzwi. Ginny się nie zjawiła, choć Dean, wściekły jak nigdy, wmaszerował do Wielkiej Sali już po dziesięciu minutach. W końcu Harry nie wytrzymał i zanim skończył posiłek, zerwał się na nogi i sam wybiegł z pomieszczenia.  
Rozejrzał się kilka razy, by być pewnym, że nikt go nie zobaczy i wyjął mapę huncwotów.  
\- Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego - wyszeptał i stuknął różdżką w papier.  
Pożółkły pergamin zapełnił się planami zamku. Większość nazwisk tłoczyła się w Wielkiej Sali. Harry przeczesał wzrokiem najbliższe korytarze. W końcu znalazł mała, namalowaną tabliczkę z nazwiskiem Weasley. Zwinął mapę i popędził w tamtym kierunku.  
\- Ginny - odezwał się łagodnie, kiedy ją zobaczył.  
Siedziała pod ścianą. Nogi miała rozłożone przed sobą i patrzyła pustym wzrokiem na ścianę. Widział, że przed chwilą płakała, ale nie śmiał zapytać o to, pamiętając co zrobiła poprzedniego roku z siódmoklasistą, który zasugerował, że jest beksą. Podszedł bliżej.  
\- Hej, Harry. Martwiłeś się? - zapytała lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Uśmiechała się smutno. - Mówiłam, że tak to się skończy. Wiesz, że nawet nie zerwaliśmy? Więc to się będzie jeszcze ciągnąć kilka tygodni - rzuciła, uśmiechając się smutno.  
Harry podszedł bliżej i usiadł na podłodze obok niej. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- I tak się dziwię, że nie był wściekły o ciebie. Choć w sumie pewnie był, ale skupił się na quidditchu i na tym, że zdradziłam swoich przyjaciół.  
\- O mnie? - spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
\- Tak, o ciebie. Nie udawaj, Potter. Jakby twoja dziewczyna tyle czasu spędzała z innym chłopakiem, nie byłbyś zazdrosny?  
\- Ale... - urwał i zamyślił się na chwilę. Już nawet Hermiona pytała, czy byli parą. Odpowiedział jej że nie i był wtedy naprawdę zdziwiony tym pomysłem, ale jakby spojrzeć na to obiektywnie... Harry ciągłe widywany był w jej towarzystwie. To jemu było mało. - W sumie masz racje. To co? Kiedy randka? - zapytał.  
Ginny zachichotała i uderzyła go lekko w ramie.  
\- Nie wytrzymałbyś jako mój chłopak.  
\- Wypróbuj mnie.  
Znowu się zaśmiała. Nie odzywali się dłuższą chwilę, póki Harry nie zaczął się wiercić, znudzony. Wtedy Ginny w końcu wstała i wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę.  
\- Chodź, jestem zmęczona, a jutro muszę być przed śniadaniem w Skrzydle.  
\- Nie jesteś głodna? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Szczerze? Nie - odpowiedziała, krzywiąc się.  
Harry poszedł za nią, zbyt zdziwiony, by podjąć jakiś temat. Jeżeli Ginny nie miała apetytu, zwłaszcza po treningu, znaczyło to, że jest z nią bardzo źle.

***

\- Co robisz, Draco? - zapytała Siobhan. Kończyli właśnie wspólny dyżur w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Draco miał skończyć swój przed kolacją, a Sheehan miała zostać do rana, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, by Draco gdziekolwiek się wybierał, a kolacja zaczęła się dobre kilkanaście minut wcześniej.  
Zgodnie z przewidywaniami dziewczyny, spędzali tu większość wolnego czasu. Zwykle nie musieli zostawać na noc, ale między sobą ustalili, że będą to robić na zmianę. W nocy w Hogwarcie nie działo się wiele, chyba, ze akurat jakiś młodszy uczeń sprawił, że kociołek wybuchł, albo kiedy jakaś transmutacja poszła źle i wymagali dłuższego czasu obserwacji. Póki co nie wydarzyła się taka sytuacja, ale uznali, że równie dobrze, mogą się już przyzwyczajać.  
\- Rysuję - odpowiedział. Siedział kilka metrów od niej. Przed nim, zawieszony w powietrzu, wisiał zeszyt wielkości zwykłej kartki papieru, oprawiony w sztywną, czarną skórę, którego używał jako szkicownika.  
\- Coś konkretnego?  
\- Nie... Znaczy tak. W sumie, to tak - powiedział z wahaniem, przyglądając się dziewczynie. Zaśmiała się i obchodząc biurko podeszła bliżej. Natychmiast schował za sobą szkicownik.  
\- E-e-e. Nie ma tak lekko. Nie pokazuje swoich szkiców - powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej złośliwie.  
\- Nawet mi?! - zapytała, udając oburzenie.  
Prychnął.  
\- Zwłaszcza tobie - odpowiedział z naciskiem.  
\- A niby dlaczego? - zapytała, obchodząc go z zamiarem zabrania przedmiotu sporu, ale Draco przezornie uniósł go do góry na wyciągniętej ręce. Zaklęła, próbując dosięgnąć, ale na nic się to zdało.  
\- Bo jesteś wścibska i należy ci się nauczka - stwierdził, śmiejąc się na widok jej prób.  
Podskoczyła, próbując dalej.  
\- Nie dam ci, nawet o tym nie myśl.  
W tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Madame Pomfrey, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zamiatając podłogę. Całkowicie nie zwracała uwagi na młodzież, nucąc pod nosem jakąś wesołą melodię. Draco na chwilę stracił czujność i opuścił trochę rękę. Wystarczajaco, by Siobhan zdołała doskoczyć do szkicownika i umknąć na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.  
\- ODDAWAJ! - krzyknął chłopak i popędził za dziewczyną.  
Ale było już za późno. Siobhan otworzyła zeszyt otwierając na ostatnim rysunku. Aż sapnęła z zachwytu.  
\- Czy to...? To ja? - zapytała, przenosząc wzrok na Draco.  
Chłopak zarumienił się mocno i przeczesał włosy palcami. Patrzył na nią z wyrzutem.  
\- Znasz pojęcie prywatności? - warknął, ale dziewczyna dalej patrzyła oczarowana na szkic. - Jeszcze nie skończyłem - burknął, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Tak mnie widzisz?  
\- Tak, Siobhan. Gdyby tak nie było, nie rysowałbym cię w ten sposób - odpowiedział ze złością. Nie wyrywał się już, by jej zabrać szkic. Było już za późno. - Mogłem dodać ci garbaty nos, albo pryszcze. Wtedy by przynajmniej pokazywała twój charakter.  
\- Nie wyglądam tak - szepnęła, jakby do siebie, gładząc podobiznę. Przedstawiała dziewczynę. Siedziała za biurkiem, tło było rozmyte, a sama postać uśmiechała się łagodnie patrząc przed siebie znad książki. - Nie jestem taka ładna.  
\- Nie? To oddaj szkicownik, poprawię!  
\- Draco... - westchnęła, przenosząc spojrzenie na niego. - Te twoje złośliwości, ze jestem kurduplem i krasnoludkiem... Ja naprawdę myślałam, że ci się nie podobam. - Przekartkowała szkicownik. Kilka ostatnich rysunków też przedstawiało blondwłosą piękność. Część była pomalowana akwarelami i większość z przedstawionych sytuacji rozpoznawała. Jakoś nie była w stanie myśleć o tej postaci jak o sobie, choć to była ewidentnie ona. - To jest piękne.  
\- Oddaj mój szkicownik - wycedził i wyrwał swoją własność z jej rąk. Zamknął zeszyt i odwrócił się do niej plecami.  
\- Draco...  
\- Odczep się, proszę.  
\- Ale..  
\- Odczep się! - powtórzył, unosząc głos. Siobhan spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Draco potrząsnął głową i złapał swoją torbę. Wymaszerował wściekły z pomieszczenia.

***

Dwa tygodnie później, wraz z początkiem października, pogoda gwałtownie się pogorszyła. Zbliżał się pierwszy tego roku mecz quidditcha i tym samym ucichły wszelkie plotki, które nie dotyczyły sportu. Było to na rękę głównie Ginny, która miała już dosyć słuchania szczebiotu dziewcząt o tym, że "Draco jest w końcu wolny", albo "Harry Potter, to ciacho. Szkoda, że ogląda się za tą rudą...". Zwykle po tak sformułowanym zdaniu padało jakieś niecenzuralne określenie.  
Ginny spędzała cały swój czas w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, albo na boisku, gdzie Amanda katowała ich treningami. Pierwszy mecz mieli rozegrać przeciwko gryfonom, którzy mimo upływu czasu, wciąż nie mogli znaleźć szukającego, który mógł zastąpić Harry'ego. Tym samym, cała drużyna Slytherinu ćwiczyła pod strategię, w której to właśnie Harry był ich główną bronią. Ginny się to nie podobało, ale musiała się z tym pogodzić. W końcu w każdej drużynie to szukający był gwiazdą.  
Pochłonięta codziennymi obowiązkami dopiero po dłuższym czasie zauważyła co się dzieje.  
Przychodząc któregoś dnia do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, spóźniona oczywiście kilka długich minut, zastała Siobhan z głową ukrytą w ramionach. Dziewczyna już od kilku dni chodziła osowiała, ale Ginny zrzuciła to na karby zmęczenia, bo od jakiegoś czasu blondynka wyręczała ją na dyżurach, w zamian za nocne zmiany, które zwykle były spokojniejsze.  
\- Blondi, stało się coś? - zapytała zaniepokojona, podchodząc bliżej koleżanki.  
Ginny przeszukując wspomnienia nie była w stanie znaleźć sytuacji w której krukonka nie wyglądała perfekcyjnie. Zwykle miała wyprasowane ubrania, czystą szatę, lekki makijaż i nigdy, przenigdy nie wyszła z dormitorium bez dokładnego wyszczotkowania oraz ułożenia swoich loków, które zawsze były czyste, błyszczące i idealne. Ruda zwykle zazdrościła jej cierpliwości i chęci, bo choć sama też lubiła wyglądać ładnie, to zazwyczaj jej zwyczajnie brakło czasu. Teraz blondynka miała rozczochrane włosy, które sterczały na wszystkie strony.  
\- Dej se do mn nie ocywa - wymamrotała. Ginny wywróciła oczami zniecierpliwiona.  
\- Słonko, podnieś głowę, bo nic nie słyszę - poprosiła, kładąc rękę na ramieniu koleżanki.  
Siobhan pociągnęła nosem i uniosła głowę. Miała czerwone, wilgotne policzki i opuchnięte powieki. Wyglądała okropnie żałośnie, jak siedem nieszczęść.  
\- Dalej się do mnie nie odzywa - załkała i znów ukryła głowę w ramionach, szlochając.  
\- Mówisz o Draco?  
Blondynka pokiwała głową.  
\- Jeszcze gburowi nie przeszło?  
\- Nieeee!  
Ginny westchnęła i rozejrzała się po sali. Skrzydło szpitalne było całkiem puste, nie licząc ich dwóch. A Draco miał tu być.  
\- Dlaczego on w ogóle jest na ciebie zły? - zapytała, siadając na przywołanym taborecie obok koleżanki. Głaskała ją po głowie uspokajająco.  
\- Zabrałam mu szkicownik, bo byłam ciekawa. Zwykle tak nie reagował.  
Ginny aż się zakrztusiła powietrzem.  
\- O nie. W tym ci nie pomogę. Draco jest przewrażliwiony na punkcie swoich rysunków. Tylko jak rysował mnie, to mi pokazywał.  
\- Ale teraz rysował właśnie mnie! - wykrzyknęła blondynka, zrywając się na nogi. Zaczęła maszerować przed biurkiem w tę i z powrotem, szarpiąc za swoje włosy.  
\- Ciebie?  
\- TAK! I byłam piękna na tych rysunkach, niesamowite jak oddał klimat sytuacji, te szkice były cudowne, a on...  
\- Jesteś ślepa - orzekła Ginny, nagle rozbawiona. Siobhan spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. Broda znów jej drżała, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć płaczem. - Wybacz, ale naprawdę twoja ślepota jest zabawna. A taka inteligentna...  
\- O czym ty mówisz, Weasley?  
\- Kiedyś się przekonasz - stwierdziła po prostu, odchylając się na krześle, by położyć nogi na biurku. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, choć to oczywiste. Zapytaj go.  
\- A myślisz, ze nie próbowałam?!  
\- Och, jestem przekonana, że próbowałaś. Masz jakieś plany na ten weekend? - zagadnęła, zmieniając szybko temat.  
Siobhan spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na dziewczynę.  
\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że masz delikatność buchorożca?  
\- Tak. Mama, kiedy na pogrzeb chciałam iść w żółtej sukience. To jak? Jakieś plany na jutrzejszy wypad do Hogsmade? - dociekała Ginny.  
\- Milo Bainbridge, ten siódmoroczny gryfon, zaprosił mnie na randkę - odpowiedziała w końcu Sheehan, wyginając usta w podkówkę, która teraz już tylko rozbawiła rudowłosą. - Ale nie wiem czy się zgodze. Nie mam ochoty na randki. Chcę pogadać z Draco.  
\- Och. Oczywiście, że chcesz porozmawiać ze swoim Draco - zaśmiała się Ginny, podkreślając ostatnie słowa. - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Idź na randkę, baw się dobrze, a Draco zostaw... Zostaw sobie. Jestem pewna, ze szybko zaczniecie ze sobą rozmawiać, jak się spotkacie na.. Neutralnym gruncie.  
Siobhan zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, ale postanowiła posłuchać koleżanki. Może Milo nie był Draco, ale był przyjazny. A skoro Malfoy się do niej nie odzywał, mogła przynajmniej spróbować spędzić miło weekend.

***

Następnego dnia Draco czekał na Ginny w Pubie Pod Trzema Miotłami. Miała do niego dołączyć jak tylko skończy jakieś zaległe zadanie domowe, którego nie zdążyła zrobić wieczorem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i jak skończy randkę z Deanem Tomasem.  
Draco zastanawiał się cały czas, co ona widziała w tym chłopaku. Obiektywnie to nawet za przystojnego jakoś wybitnie nie uchodził, w quidditchu też był raczej marny i ciągle się o nią martwił, jakby było o co. Nawet jego to denerwowało, a wiedział, że Ginny ma kompleks młodszej siostry i wręcz nie znosi, kiedy ktoś próbuje nad nią panować. Dodatkowo, ona i Dean wiecznie się kłócili. Dobrze było tylko do czasu przygody w Ministerstwie. Ginny pobieżnie opowiedziała Draco co się tam wydarzyło i choć Malfoy uważał, że Ginny nie powinna w tym uczestniczyć, to zachowywał zdrowy rozsądek i pozostawił dla siebie tą obserwacje. Jej nie można mówić co ma robić. Nawet dawanie dobrych rad nie było dobrze widziane.  
Zazgrzytał zębami. Dziewczyny, które go otaczały, zawsze miały skretyniałych adoratorów, oczywiście wyłączając jego samego. Ginny bujała się między Tomasem a Potterem, a Siobhan... Siobhan właśnie rozmawiała przed wejściem z jakimś wysokim szatynem, który opierał się o ścianę za nią, zamykając dziewczynie możliwość ucieczki. Draco dobrze znał tego chłopaka. Był szkolnym łamaczem serc, krukon szczerze go nie znosił. Siobhan też powinna go nie znosić. Nie był w jej typie. Choć uśmiech na jej twarzy wcale nie wyglądał tak, jakby chciała uciekać. Draco nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy znudzenie to wytwór jego wyobraźni, czy dziewczyna rzeczywiście nie była zainteresowana. Obiektywnie, pewnie sobie to wyobraził.   
Gotowało się w nim ze złości. Głównie na siebie samego, bo pewnie gdyby nie zachował się jak histeryczny księciulek, ta śliczna blondynka siedziałaby teraz z nim. Ale na nią też był wściekły. Okropna, złośliwa, wścibska...  
\- Nie zamierzasz jej pomóc? - Usłyszał nagle.  
\- Nie, Ginny, nie zamierzam. Jest tam z własnej woli - odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od pary. Szatyn właśnie pochylał się nad twarzą blondynki, która szybko się odwróciła, nie pozwalając mu się pocałować. Draco zacisnął mocniej dłoń na szyjce od piwa.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się.  
\- Co jej w ogóle do głowy strzeliło, żeby się z nim umówić?! - warknął nagle, odstawiając z hukiem butelkę na blat. Kilka par oczu zwróciło się w ich stronę, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. - To kobieciarz. Najdalej za dwa tygodnie będzie miał kolejną, chyba że pójdzie z nim do łóżka, to może miesiąc wytrzyma.  
\- Ale ona o tym nie wiedziała. Nikt jej nie ostrzegł - zauważyła Ginny, zabierając jego butelkę. Nawet nie zareagował, kiedy się z niej napiła. Zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Ty, ty mogłaś - wytknął jej, tym razem odrywając wzrok od Siobhan, ale tylko po to, by posłać w jej stronę wściekłe spojrzenie. Szare oczy, w których odbijały się płomienie z kominka, tylko pogłębiły efekt.  
Za oknem Siobhan właśnie sztucznie chichotała z czegoś, co powiedział Milo.  
\- Ja? Draco, jestem kobietą, nie mogłabym. Uznałaby, że jestem zazdrosna, czy coś - odpowiedziała, szczerząc ząbki. - Pójdę zamówić jeszcze piwa, masz ochotę?  
Machnął tylko na nią ręką, jakby opędzał się od natrętnej muchy. Ginny odeszła z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.  
Draco nie wytrzymał chwilę potem. Milo pochylił się nad Siobhan i tym razem udało mu się ją pocałować w usta. Siobhan chciała się odsunąć, ale nie miała gdzie umknąć. Zerwał się na nogi i nie przejmując się zakładaniem płaszcza, wypadł przed pub.  
\- Mógłbyś się od niej odpierdolić?! - krzyknął, szarpiąc szatyna za ramie. Wystarczająco mocno, by go oderwać od zdezorientowanej Siobhan.  
\- O. Malfoy.  
\- Odkrywcze.  
\- Wiesz, że nikt jej do niczego nie zmusza?  
\- Nie wyglądało to tak - odpowiedział blondyn. Adrenalina buzowała w jego żyłach.  
\- Siobhan, co o tym sądzisz? - zapytał Bainbridge, ale nie dał jej czasu na odpowiedź, pochylając się jeszcze raz, by znów ją pocałować.  
Nie zdążył. Draco szarpnął go i dał upust swojej wściekłości, wymierzając mocny cios w policzek gryfona. Chłopak zatoczył się i upadł w kałuże błota, a Draco złapał Siobhan za rękę i pociągnął ją za sobą. Biegli kawałek, a kiedy zatrzymali się w końcu, Siobhan patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- D-d-dziękuję - wyjąkała. - Nie wziąłeś płaszcza, może...  
\- Do reszty skretyniałaś?! - przerwał jej. Patrzyła na niego zaskoczona. - On nie jest normalny. Będę miał przekichane, o ile w ogóle przeżyje najbliższy tydzień. To nadęty troglodyta, który leci na ciebie tylko dlatego, że jesteś śliczna!  
\- Jestem śliczna?  
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu, idiotko! Przez twoje głupie pomysły, będę musiał używać lusterka zanim wejdę w jakiś korytarz, jakbym nie miał wystarczającej ilości wrogów w tym zamku.  
\- Przepraszam - szepnęła, spuszczając wzrok ze smutkiem. - Niedaleko jest gospoda mojego dziadka, powinno być tam ciepło, przeczekamy - rzuciła i odwróciła się.  
Draco westchnął i przyciągając ją do siebie, przytulił się do jej pleców. Ukrył twarz w jej włosach. Pachniała kwiatami i starymi książkami.  
\- To ja przepraszam - mruknął, a ona jakby stopniała w jego ramionach, rozluźniając się i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Nie ostrzegłem cię przed nim, a obiecałem cię chronić.  
\- Obiecałeś?  
\- Tak, samemu sobie obiecałem, że nikt w tym zamku cię nie skrzywdzi. Bo jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna. Nie wiem dlaczego, nie pytaj - uprzedził ją. Odsunął się na tyle, że mogła się odwrócić. - Jesteś zbyt ładna, zbyt inteligentna i zbyt urocza, na takich głąbów jak Bainbridge. Za to zbyt upierdliwa i namolna, bym przeszedł obok ciebie obojętnie. Widocznie mam w sobie coś z masochisty.  
Zarumieniła się uroczo.  
\- A teraz wybacz, koniec romantycznych wyznań, znów jestem draniem. Gdzie ta gospoda? - zapytał, odsuwając się od niej.  
Siobhan parsknęła i pociągnęła go za rękę. Draco skrzywił się nieco, widząc obdrapany lokal, ale nie zamierzał wybrzydzać. Aberforth Dumbledore był znany ze swojego ekscentryzmu. Gospodę, zgodnie z krążącą plotką prowadził dla zatuszowania własnych, ciemnych interesów. Zgodnie z tym co twierdziła Siobhan, dla własnej uciechy, żeby móc słuchać takich plotek.  
\- Dziadku! - krzyknęła, kiedy weszli do środka. Draco podszedł od razu do kominka. Żałował, że w Trzech Miotłach zdjął również sweter.  
\- Siobhan!  
Z zaplecza wyszedł starszy mężczyzna, do złudzenia podobny do Albusa Dumbledora, z tą różnicą, że Aberforth wciąż miał brązowe włosy i brodę, tylko odrobinę poprzetykane siwizną.  
\- Wciąż wyglądasz niezwykle młodo, dziadku - zauważyła, podchodząc do niego i przytulając się do mężczyzny. Był tak samo wysoki jak jego brat, przez co dziewczyna wyglądała jak małe dziecko.  
\- A ty wciąż jesteś malutka jak skrzacik.  
Draco podszedł w ich stronę.  
\- Dzień dobry, prosze pana - odezwał się, kiwając grzecznie głową.  
\- Ach. To ty - mruknął, mierząc go wzrokiem. Draco wytrzymał spojrzenie. - Malfoy, tak?  
\- Tak, prosze pana. Draco Malfoy.  
\- Znałem twojego ojca i matkę. Ojciec ćwok, a matka rozpuszczona księżniczka - stwierdził. Siobhan nabrała ze świstem powietrza.  
\- Zgodze się. Do tego oboje śmierciożercy - uzupełnił spokojnie chłopak, uśmiechając się smutno.  
\- Przynajmniej synek im grzeczny wyszedł. Siobhan pisała o tobie. Ponoć dbasz o nią. No nic. Naleję wam piwa kremowego i opowiecie mi dlaczego Siobhan nie jest na randce i dlaczego nie masz przynajmniej bluzy, młody Malfoy'u.


End file.
